Family Love
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Sebuah cerita lepas tentang keluarga. AU. Story 4: Sand Siblings. Setelah berbulan-bulan melewati pertengkaran dan perdebatan tak ada habisnya dengan Gaara dan Kankurou mengenai hubungannya dengan Shikamaru, akhirnya Temari mendapatkan lampu hijau. Eh? Atau lampu kuning? Enjoy!
1. FL Hyuuga 1

_Untuk sepupu-sepupuku tersayang. Untuk mengenang saat-saat indah waktu kita sering ngumpul dan jalan-jalan bareng dulu (yeah, walaupun cuma jalan-jalan ke kuburan, trus jatoh ke kubangan di lapangan bola yang banyak kambingnya. Hiks..)_

_Untuk sahabatku tersayang, Ethu, yang adegannya di dufan dulu aku pake di fic ini. Wekekek... jadi pingin ngakak kalo inget, jeng... _

_Untuk Ghee. Nih, aku bikin yang berseri. Gak bener-bener berseri sih, Bu... Awalnya ini oneshot yang superpanjang. Lebih dari 35 halaman word!! Jadinya aku pecah-pecah jadi beberapa bagian biar gak pusing bacanya. Gomen kalau mengecewakan ya, teman! Bener-bener iri dengan fic-fic hebatmu, Bu!_

_Untuk Ambudaff. Ambu... iputz stuck banget LIS-nya. Kena WB kronis... Toloooong!!_

* * *

Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan punyaku, lho...

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi Fic

Alternate Universe, very OOC

(Udah diwarningkan lho. Jadi jangan protes! Xixixi...)

NaruHina, NejiTen

slight ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SaiIno

_--_

**Family Love**

1

Hyuuga Neji mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya yang panjang ke roda kemudi sedan tua-nya, bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama _Adriane _milik _The Calling_ yang sengaja diputar keras-keras. Pemuda itu bahkan nyaris tidak menyadari saat ponselnya yang digeletakkan begitu saja di jok depan berdering.

Pemuda itu mengecilkan tape mobilnya dan cepat-cepat memasang earphone ponselnya.

"Halo?"

_"NEJI NII-SAN!!"_ terdengar teriakan keras anak perempuan dari seberang. Saking kerasnya sehingga membuat Neji nyaris menabrak BMW di depannya karena kaget.

"H-Hanabi?" sahut Neji.

_"Akhirnya diangkat juga! Nyebelin banget deh, udah dari tadi ditelpon, juga! __Kemana aja sih?!"_ omel adik sepupunya.

"Nelpon dari tadi? Masa sih? Perasaan dari tadi ponselku anteng aja tuh," kata Neji bingung.

_"Kalo gitu Neji nii-san harus periksa ke THT deh. Masa aku telpon segitunya GAK KEDENGERAN SIIIIH?!"_ Hanabi berteriak, membuat telinga Neji berdenging.

"Iya iya, maaf..." sahut Neji menahan tawa. Hanabi tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Hobinya masih teriak-teriak, kontras sekali dengan kakak perempuannya yang kalem.

_"Hari ini jadi ke rumah kan, Nii-san?"_ tanya Hanabi kemudian.

"Iya, jadi. Ini lagi di jalan."

_"Jalan mana?"_

"Udah dekat kok. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi."

_"Berapa menit lagi kira-kira?"_

"Yah... lima menitan lah..."

_"Beneran, ya..."_

"Beres, Bos!"

_"Ya udah, aku tungguin lho!"_ seru Hanabi.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Tunggu saja, ya."

_"Cepetan. Kalau perlu ngebut aja!"_ kata Hanabi sok ngatur sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Mumpung sedang lampu merah, Neji mengecek ponselnya. Ternyata ada 12 _missed call_ dan semuanya dari Hanabi. Neji tertawa saja. Yah, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak menyetel musik terlalu keras.

Belum lima menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Ya?"

_"Nii-san lama! Nyampe mana sih?"_

"Kan belum lima menit, Hanabi-chaaan..." kata Neji sabar. "Bentar lagi nyampe kok."

_"Awas lho, kalo lama. Tar Neji Nii-san harus traktir aku makan es krim!"_

Sambungan terputus. Neji geleng-geleng kepala.

Ternyata Neji tidak bisa datang secepat yang dijanjikan. Jalan menuju Hyuuga Mansion macet karena ada perbaikan jalan. Ia terpaksa harus putar balik.

Ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Ha..."

Sebelum Neji berkata apa-apa, adik sepupunya yang paling bawel sedunia itu sudah berteriak kencang, _"LIMA MENIT SUDAH LEWAT!!" _dan sambungan langsung terputus.

Ya ampun... tempramen yang benar-benar manis.

_Rrr... Rrr..._

"Nii-san udah di depan nih. Gak sabaran ba..."

_"Nii-san? Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu Nii-san, Neji?"_ berbeda dengan suara Hanabi yang memekakkan telinga, kini suara lembut milik salah satu teman kuliahnya yang terdengar.

"Eh?" pemuda itu bingung. "Tenten? Eh, sori sori. Aku kira Hanabi. Habis dia nelponin terus dari tadi. Ada apa?"

_"Enggak. Cuma mau mastiin aja, kamu beneran gak mau ikutan? __Anak-anak udah pada ngumpul nih. Rencananya mau berangkat sekarang. Kalau kamu mau ikut, kami bisa nunggu..."_

_"Ayolah, Neji-kun!! __Ikut saja... Anak-anak pada kangen sama ketua suku nih!!"_ suara Lee terdengar melatarbelakangi suara manis Tenten.

_"Berisik ah, Lee!"_ omel Tenten.

"Maaf ya, aku gak bisa. Ada urusan lain nih. Gak bisa ditinggalin," Neji menjawab dengan nada menyesal. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

Terdengar keluhan keras Lee di seberang.

_"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagipula hari keluarga gak boleh diganggu, kan? Have a nice holiday, ya..."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tenten memang salah satu dari segelintir temannya yang mengetahui kebiasaan Neji menyambangi kediaman pamannya setiap bulan di akhir pekan, sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua adik kesayangannya.

"Thanks, Tenten. Kalian juga, selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Neji sebelum memutus sambungan dan melepas earphone-nya, menjejalkannya bersama-sama ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Hyuuga mansion.

Penjaga yang berjaga di gerbang bergegas membukakan pintu ketika sedan hitam usang milik Neji mendekat. "Pagi, Neji-sama!" sapanya sambil mengangguk sopan.

Pemuda itu balas mengangguk dan tersenyum dari dalam mobilnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang _Jaguar _milik pamannya. Kalau dibandingkan, sedan tua Neji tampak sangat menyedihkan. Bukannya Neji tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang lebih bagus—tidak, karena Neji adalah salah satu pewaris Hyuuga Corp yang tentu saja bisa membeli apa saja dengan mudah—, hanya saja ia belum merasa perlu. Dan meski ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Neji bekerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kerja keras, banting tulang, supaya ia bisa lebih menghargai apa yang dimilikinya. Termasuk menghargai mobil bekas murah meriah yang dibelinya dari gaji yang dikumpulkannya.

"Neji nii-san!" sambut Hinata saat gadis itu membukakan pintu utama bagi kakak sepupunya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengamit lengan Neji, membawanya masuk.

"Kuliahmu oke, Hinata?" tanya Neji saat mereka tengah menyusuri koridor menuju rumah utama.

Hinata cemberut. "Hampir sebulan gak ketemu kok langsung nanyain kuliah sih, bukannya kabarku," rajuknya.

"Tidak usah ditanya juga sudah kelihatan kok," gurau Neji sambil menepuk lembut kepala Hinata. "Mana Hanabi?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Di kamarnya. Dia marah-marah terus dari tadi. Oh iya, Nii-san mau minum apa?" tawarnya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan rumah utama.

"Apa saja," sahut Neji.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi merangkul lengan Neji dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku buatkan jus mengkudu, ya!" gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi jijik kakaknya, "Bercanda, bercanda..." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Tepat saat itu, Hyuuga Hiashi, sang tuan rumah muncul dari ujung koridor. Pipa cerutu bertengger di mulutnya.

"Hiashi ji-sama," Neji membungkuk memberi hormat.

Pamannya itu tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan membuka kedua tangannya. "Neji, Nak! Apa kabar?" gelegarnya. Asap cerutu menguar dari mulutnya.

"Baik, Ji-sama," jawab Neji sopan.

Hiashi tertawa. "Wah wah... kau masih saja kaku seperti biasanya. Sangat mirip ayahmu. Nah, apa ini yang baru kudengar dari Hinata? Katanya kau baru diangkat jadi ketua senat mahasiswa di kampusmu," katanya, menatap keponakannya dengan bangga.

"Er... I-Iya..." jawab Neji, wajahnya sedikit merona.

Hiashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tertawa. Tangannya menepuk pundak keponakannya agak terlalu bersemangat, membuat lutut pemuda itu sedikit tertekuk. "Selamat kalau begitu, Nak!"

"Otousama..."

Hiashi menoleh pada putri sulungnya dan mengangkat alis, seakan baru menyadari kalau Hinata berada di sana.

"Sudah kubilang kan, berhenti merokok. Nanti kalau batuknya kumat lagi bagaimana?" Hinata berkata jengkel seraya mengambil pipa cerutu dari mulut ayahnya. "Iya iya... aku tahu Otousama mau bilang apa," ujarnya sebelum ayahnya memprotes, "Nanti akan kubuatkan sesuatu supaya mulutnya tidak asam." Gadis itu berlalu menuju dapur, membawa pipa cerutu Hiashi yang berharga.

Neji menatap punggung Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, menahan tawa, sementara pamannya menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, Neji, Hinata itu semakin lama semakin galak, mirip almarhum ibunya." Senyum samar muncul di wajah pamannya sementara mata lavendernya menerawang, terkenang istrinya.

Neji memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Mereka berdiri diam seperti dua patung yang sengaja dipajang untuk menghalangi jalan selama beberapa saat sebelum suara keras Hanabi mengejutkan mereka.

"Kau telat tigapuluh menit, Neji nii-san!"

"Yare yare, Hanabi, hormati sedikit kakakmu sepupumu ini, Nak. Dia kan baru datang, masih capek," tegur Hiashi pada putri bungsunya.

Hanabi mendengus. Jelas ia sangat kesal, meskipun Neji tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal. Biasanya kalau ia datang terlambat, Hanabi tidak pernah semarah ini.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ke ruang kerja. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja." Hiashi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ruang kerjanya.

Hanabi masih memelototi kakak sepupunya selama beberapa saat.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Tadi kena macet, Hanabi-chan. Ada perbaikan jalan, jadi aku harus putar balik."

Namun nampaknya Hanabi tidak begitu mengindahkan kata-kata sepupunya. Ia terus saja menggerutu dan mengomel ketika mereka berjalan ke gazebo di pinggir kolam tempat biasa mereka duduk-duduk. Neji mencoba bersabar saja. Toh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan adik sepupunya itu.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian asyik ngobrol nih," Hinata datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa senampan penuh kudapan dan tiga cangkir teh hangat. Wajahnya tampak geli.

"Onee-san diem deh!" tukas Hanabi.

Hinata terkikik. Ia mengulurkan cangkir teh pada Neji. "Hana-chan, Neji nii-san datang kemari kan bukan untuk diomeli. Kalau kau membuatnya kesal, dia bisa pergi lho..."

"Hm..." Neji mengangguk setuju seraya menghirup tehnya.

"Tapi Nii-san sepertinya gak keberatan," Hanabi membela diri, mencomot dango, memasukkannya ke mulut dan langsung tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk, ia mengambil cangkir yang diulurkan kakaknya dan menghirupnya sampai tandas.

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan berbisik pada sepupunya, "Maaf ya, Nii-san. Mood Hanabi sedang tidak bagus dua hari ini. Kurasa karena 'itu'."

"_'Itu'?_" Neji melempar pandang bingung pada Hinata.

Hinata berbisik lagi padanya, "Itu lho... _Pssst... pssst..._"

"Oooh..." Neji mengangguk-angguk mengerti, menahan senyum. _Wah wah... Hanabi sudah jadi gadis rupanya, _batinnya geli.

"Kalian ngomongin aku, ya?" tanya Hanabi, membelalak curiga pada kedua kakaknya.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu sementara Hinata tertawa kecil seraya mengisi kembali cangkir-cangkir yang sudah kosong.

"Ne, Hanabi-chan, sebagai permintaan maaf karena datang telat, bagaimana kalau kali ini kamu saja yang jadi _tokoh utama_?" tawar Neji setelah beberapa lama. Sudah jadi kebiasaan ketiganya setiap berkumpul seperti ini untuk menentukan _tokoh utama. _Nantinya si _tokoh utama _ini yang menentukan mereka akan melakukan apa atau pergi kemana seharian itu, dan yang lainnya wajib menuruti si _tokoh utama. _Dan sebenarnya _tokoh utama_ kali ini adalah Neji. Tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, tidak ada salahnya mengalah, kan? Lagipula bagus untuk mengajarkan pada si kecil yang kelewat angkuh ini tentang tanggungjawab dan kerendahan hati. Ha!

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Benar?" Hanabi berseri-seri. "Hm... kalau begitu... um..." gadis itu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Konoha Land?" usulnya.

"Boleh," sahut Neji. Ia yang tadinya mengira Hanabi akan mengusulkan bermain monopoli seperti biasanya (Neji tidak habis pikir kenapa Hanabi yang hiperaktif itu senang dengan permainan supermembosankan macam monopoli. Permainan konyol yang hanya mempunyai dua pilihan yang juga tak kalah konyol; berakhir kaya atau kere), senang-senang saja.

"Tapi Nii-san yang bayarin tiketnya, ya!"

"Tidak masalah."

"Nee-san yang traktir makanannya!"

"Baiklah, Hana-chan," sahut Hinata.

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku siap-siap dulu!" Hanabi melompat bangun dan langsung pergi dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Hinata membereskan cangkir-cangkir. "Aku juga mau bersiap-siap," ucapnya pada Neji dan bergegas pergi.

"Yeah... Aku tunggu," katanya pada punggung Hinata yang menghilang di belokan menuju rumah utama. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menghubungi salah satu temannya. Tenten atau Lee atau siapalah. Ia dan kedua sepupunya akan pergi ke Konoha Land. Dan tempat itu dekat dengan Hi's Peak. Barangkali saja bisa bertemu.

Tapi kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya. _Mana mungkin bertemu. Anak-anak itu kan mau pergi mendaki. Kecuali kalau mereka nyasar ke taman hiburan, dan itu tidak mungkin._

_--_

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN : **

**Seperti biasa aku payah dalam pemilihan judul. Jadi buat para pembaca yang mau berbaik hati mengusulkan judul untukku, Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Gimana menurut kalian fic ini? Kalau kalian ingin aku nerusin, akan aku post chapter selanjutnya besok insyaALLAH. Kalo enggak, ya... (garuk-garuk kepala). Mungkin akan dihapus...**

**R&R, yah...**


	2. FL Hyuuga 2

**Minna-san... makasih udah pada review! Jadi semangat!! XD Iya deh, gak akan aku hapus... Tapi gak tau ya, kalo ceritanya jadi GJB. Skali lagi, arigatou gazaimasu!!**

**bLAcKLiCioUS sHiNiZzLe : Eh, ketauan... Iyah, aku anak Unpad Nangor!. Kamu anak farmasi, ya? Aku FIK. Barangkali aja pernah papasan di jalan tapi gak ngenalin... Sering ngenet di Quantum nie.. (weleh.. jadi ngobrol deh!)**

**Chap ini mungkin yang paling pendek diantara semua chap. Enjoy!! **

Disclaimer : Cuma minjem dari Masashi Kishimoto, tar dibalikin lagi kalo udah selesai...

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi Fic

Alternate Universe, very OOC

NaruHina, NejiTen

slight ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SaiIno

--

**Family Love**

2

Duapuluh menit kemudian Hinata dan Hanabi turun dari kamar masing-masing, sudah ganti baju tentunya. Hinata dengan gayanya yang feminin kontras dengan adiknya yang tomboy. Sementara Hinata menggerai rambutnya yang tebal dan panjang itu, Hanabi mengikatnya menjadi buntut kuda di belakang kepalanya, lengkap dengan topi baseball kesayangannya.

"Sudah siap?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pamit pada Hiashi. "Hati-hati nyetirnya, Neji. Jangan ngebut-ngebut. Cek bensin, oli, minyak rem, dst dst..." biasalah, ocehan orangtua yang kelewat khawatir pada dua putri cantiknya. Sebenarnya Hiashi sudah menawari putra tunggal mendiang saudara kembarnya itu untuk memakai jaguar miliknya. Tapi Neji menolak dengah halus.

"Iya iya, Otousama, kita sudah ngerti kok," kata Hinata setelah ayahnya menyelesaikan pidato panjangnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati ayahnya, mencium kedua belah pipinya. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi. "Inget lho, jangan ngerokok. Vitaminnya juga diminum, ya. Udah Hina siapin di meja makan."

Hanabi mengeluh panjang ketika mereka sudah di parkiran. "Kita mau naik rongsokan ini?" keluhnya sambil menunjuk mobil butut kesayangan Neji. Sebuah sedan keluaran jaman Hiashi masih imut-imut yang bentuk sudah kuno sekali, yang bemper tuanya sudah miring dan cat biru dongkernya sudah mengelupas di sana sini.

Neji mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan begitu, Hanabi-chan," tegur Hinata. "Mobilnya cantik kok."

"Iya, buang huruf 'c'-nya. _Antik. _Tinggal masuk museum deh," sahut Hanabi ketus. "Bisa jalan gak nih?"

Hinata buru-buru menatap Neji, minta maaf atas kelakuan adiknya. Meskipun dalam hati sepakat dengan adiknya kalau sedan tua ini sudah pantas masuk museum mobil antik. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu. Yeah, Hanabi bisa sangat menjengkelkan kalau dia mau. Kata-katanya seringkali bikin panas kuping orang.

"Iiih... Nii-san, itu apa sih?" seru Hanabi dengan ekspresi jijik setelah membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Eh? Apa?" Neji ikut melongok ke bangku belakang. Sepasang kaus kaki yang sudah kumal terogok di sudut.

"Eww... kaus kaki bau," Hanabi bergidik. "Iiih... jangan-jangan ada tikusnya lagi!"

Neji menghela napas lagi. Pasti kaus kakinya Lee yang ketinggalan. Ia memang meminjam mobil Neji selama beberapa hari untuk 'tempat tinggal sementara' (Lee menolak menginap di kamar kost Neji. "Takut timbul fitnah," katanya. Padahal kan sama-sama cowok!) karena baru saja diusir ibu kost-nya gara-gara nunggak bayar, dan baru dikembalikan pagi tadi sebelum Neji berangkat ke rumah pamannya. Neji belum sempat bersih-bersih.

"Iiih... Neji nii-san jorok!" Hanabi berkicau lagi sambil mengernyit jijik ketika Neji menyingkirkan kaus kaki Lee, membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Nejor... Nejor..."

"Apa sih Nejor?" tanya Hinata.

"Neji Jorok!" kekeh Hanabi sebelum melopat naik ke bangku belakang, menepuk-nepuk joknya. "Ini gak akan jebol, kan?"

"Enggak!" jawab Neji agak jengkel.

Hinata memandang Neji khawatir. "Nii-san, maaf..." desahnya.

Neji hanya tersenyum simpul, mencoba maklum, meskipun kupingnya panas juga. "Tidak apa, Hinata. _Nejor? _Kedengarannya lucu," katanya dengan nada bergurau.

Selama beberapa saat ketiganya terdiam sementara mereka terus melaju menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga menuju Konoha Land, sebelum Hinata memecah keheningan. "Neji nii-san, menurutku kalau kau memotong rambutmu jadi pendek akan lebih rapi deh," ujarnya sambil memandang rambut sepupunya yang panjang itu.

Tapi sebelum Neji sempat berkata apa-apa, Hanabi sudah menyela, "Apaan sih, Nee-san. Jangan dipotong, Nii-san! Sudah keren kok. Lagipula rambut panjang kan lagi _in. _Nee-san aja yang kuno. Jangan didengerin tuh."

Neji tertawa saja. Sebelah tangannya otomatis melompat ke rambutnya.

"Bukannya gitu, aku suka sebel kalau ada yang menyebut Neji nii-san 'si gondrong'. Kesannya kan preman," kilah Hinata.

"Masa bodoh. Iya kan, Nii-san? Ah, atau Nee-san aja yang ngiri karena rambutnya disaingi Neji nii-san," ucap Hanabi licik, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

Selama sepuluh menit ke depan kedua gadis itu masih memperdebatkan rambut Neji.

"Udah, udah... masalah rambut aja sampai heboh begitu," lerai Neji. "Mau panjang atau pendek yang penting tidak ketombean atau kutuan, kan?" lanjutnya geli sendiri. "Lebih baik ngobrol yang lain, deh."

Sunyi lagi. Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tampak bosan, sementara Hinata menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei, Neji nii-san," Hanabi bersuara.

"Hm?" Neji menyahut.

"Tahu tidak, Hinata nee-san sudah punya cowok!" katanya berapi-api sambil melirik Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah sedikit.

Neji mengangkat alisnya, memandang Hinata. Ia tersenyum ketika gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya... tahu..." sahut Neji.

"Tahu?!" Hanabi membelalakkan mata. Jelas kaget bercampur kecewa karena reaksi Neji dan Hinata atas topik yang diangkatnya tidak sesuai harapan. Ia cemberut. "Kok tahu, sih?"

"Tahu dong," kata Neji sambil tersenyum. "Kan kakakmu sendiri yang memberitahuku sebulan yang lalu. Berita basi," ledeknya. Hinata terkikik.

Hanabi menggeram marah. "Kenapa kalian berdua selalu tahu sesuatu lebih dulu sementara aku tidak?" gerutunya, kembali melipat kedua lengannya. "Nee-san curang. Kalau ada apa-apa selalu cerita pada Neji nii-san lebih dulu dari pada aku!" ia mengomel pada kakak perempuannya dari kursi belakang. Hinata memutar bola matanya.

Bisa dibilang, orang yang paling dipercayai Hinata untuk menjaga rahasianya adalah Neji. Mungkin karena mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil dan usia mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh. Sejak kecil, Hinata terbiasa curhat pada sepupunya itu tentang segala hal, mulai dari hal remeh temeh sampai yang rumit. Dan ini tidak berubah walaupun Neji pindah ke luar kota sejak masuk universitas. Mungkin karena Neji juga yang pernah berkata, _'Jangan ragu bercerita apapun padaku walaupun aku jauh. Kau bisa menelepon. Aku akan mendengarkanmu!', _jadi Hinata tidak pernah ragu untuk menghubunginya kalau ia ingin curhat. Bahkan tengah malam buta. Biasanya ia baru akan berhenti mengoceh kalau terdengar suara dengkuran rendah yang tentu saja keluar dari sepupunya itu.

"Kamu ini gak usah diberi tahu juga nanti tahu sendiri, kan? Sudah berapa kali kamu mengintip diary-ku, Hanabi-chan?" ucap Hinata sambil menoleh pada adiknya.

Hanabi merengut, wajahnya memerah. "Onee-san..."

"Nah, ya... Ketahuan. Kebiasaan buruk tuh," sindir Neji, tertawa kecil.

Hanabi mengibaskan tangannya. "Iya deh, sori. Tapi Nee-san, kok mau sih sama cowok kaya gitu? Kan lebih cakep teman kampus Nee-san yang waktu itu aku lihat. Yang itu lho... yang rambutnya hitam, yang belakangnya berdiri. Yang waktu itu dateng kunjungan ke sekolahku."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan cowoknya Hinata?" tanya Neji kemudian, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Masa mukanya ditato," kata Hanabi meringis. "Kaya kumis rubah gitu deh."

"Itu bukan tato, Hanabi-chan," sahut Hinata. "Itu... semacam tanda lahir."

"Memangnya Hanabi sudah pernah bertemu langsung?" Neji bertanya.

"Belum. Cuma lihat dari foto," Hanabi menjawab. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Hinata. "Tapi kan tetap saja kelihatannya aneh. Dan rambutnya itu seperti gak pernah disisir. Kelihatannya kucel banget."

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja, Hanabi-chan. Naruto-kun baik kok orangnya..." kata Hinata dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan. Katara sekali jengkel kekasih hatinya dijelek-jelekan.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja kan gak sebanding sama Nee-san. Tampangnya preman gitu," seloroh Hanabi tanpa dosa.

Neji melempar pandang sudah-tidak-usah-didengarkan-adikmu-itu pada Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata mengangguk, setuju tidak menghiraukan adiknya. Meski begitu, matanya sudah berkaca ketika ia memandang ke luar jendela. Suasana menjadi sangat tidak enak. Ini memang kerap terjadi kalau Hanabi sedang tidak 'sadar' akan ketajaman lidahnya sendiri, dengan kata lain, sedang bad mood. Dan sepertinya tingkat mood-nya saat itu sedang di taraf terendah karena sepanjang jalan ia terus saja menggerutu dan berkomentar pedas tentang segala hal. Mulai dari jok mobil yang sudah butut, ac yang sepertinya kerjanya sudah tidak beres, kaca jendela yang macet, suara mesin mobil yang kelewat berisik, dst dst... Kepala Neji sudah pening saat Hanabi menyanyikan _'Si Komo Lewat' _keras-keras saat mereka terjebak macet.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan radio saja?" kata Neji keras, menyela nyanyian parah Hanabi. Ia menyalakan tape mobilnya, yang juga tidak kalah bututnya. _'Close to You'_-nya The Carpenters mengalun seret.

_"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?" _Neji ikut menyanyi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke roda kemudi.

"Lagunya apaan sih, Nii-san?" Hanabi mulai berkomentar, membuat Neji otomatis berhenti. "Ini kan lagu jadul. Payah banget sih seleranya." Kemudian ia menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan, meraih tombol tape dan mulai memencet-mencet. "Nah ini baru keren," katanya ketika Avril Lavigne mulai menghentak dengan _'Girlfriend'_-nya.

Hanabi ikut bernyanyi riang. Neji tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya itu dari kaca spion. Setidaknya sepupunya itu berhenti mengoceh yang tidak-tidak. Tapi rupanya Hanabi masih menemukan sesuatu untuk dicela.

"Neji nii-san, suara speakernya jelek banget sih. Ganti dong..."

Neji menghela napas panjang. Sementara Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa lagi sepanjang jalan menuju Konoha Land.

_--_

**TBC...**

* * *

R&R please...


	3. FL Hyuuga 3

**Ambu : Iya nih, Mbu... kayaknya gak ada konfliknya... Aih, mau dong ramuan penghilang WB-nya... Bilangin ke Sevvie ya! hihi..**

**Blacklicious : hahaha... iya, aku juga seneng ketemu yang sealma****mater.. Aih, dirimu anak BEM ya, ikutan demo kemaren?? Aku seumur-umur jadi mahasiswa, baru sekali ikutan aksi. Sama anak Farmasi, lagi... Jangan2 waktu itu ketemu... Aku ngekost di ciseke kecil, belakang Le Qundil. Tau kan?? Dirimu ngekost juga jeng?? Suka nyusup di antara FIK dan FIKOM yah? Udah pernah nyobain makan di kantin FIK belum? Terkenal lho baksonya... hihi... malah tambah panjang ngobrolnya. dikepruks**

**Buat yang lain, makasih udah mereview...**

**Nih, chap yang agak panjangan. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Duh!

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi fic

AU, Very OOC

--

**Family Love**

--

3

"Baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kok mukanya ditekuk begitu?" Neji menanyai sepupunya khawatir ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran Konoha Land. Hanabi sudah berlari lebih dulu ke gerbang utama untuk mengantri.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Nii-san," Hinata memaksakan senyum.

"Marah sama Hanabi?" tanya Neji sambil mengunci mobil tuanya.

Hinata menghela napas. "Hanabi terus saja memperolok Naruto-kun sejak dua hari yang lalu, Nii-san," katanya muram. "Padahal dia belum pernah bertemu dengan_nya._ Menyebalkan. Kurasa Hanabi tidak suka aku berkencan."

Neji menaikkan alisnya sedikit, kemudian mendekati adik sepupunya itu dan merangkulnya sekilas, menepuk lengannya. "Mungkin Hanabi hanya cemburu, makanya jadi begitu. Dia tidak—maksudku, belum mau berbagi kakaknya dengan orang lain dan pastinya kesal ketika tahu ada orang lain selain dia dan Hiashi Ji-sama yang kau perhatikan. Um... lihat positifnya saja deh, itu berarti Hanabi sayang padamu," ucapnya bijak.

Hinata menatap sepupunya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Benar juga, ya. Neji nii-san memang pinter."

"Iya dong. Kalau gak pintar mana mungkin terpilih jadi ketua senat," sahut Neji sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri, nyengir.

"Dasar!" Hinata meninju lengan sepupunya main-main sambil tertawa. "Er... maafin juga ya, Hanabi mengolok-olok mobil Nii-san," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tak apa."

"Memangnya gak kesel?"

Neji memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jeansnya. "Yeah, kesel juga sih. Kan bagi cowok mobil itu punya arti tersendiri, seperti pacar kedua. Sakit hati juga kalau ada yang menghina. Tapi ya sudahlah. Mau gimana lagi. Kalau dibalas, bisa-bisa nangis dia."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia berjalan di samping sepupunya menuju gerbang utama. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya menahan lengan Neji. "Tunggu dulu," katanya sambil mengernyit. "Tadi Nii-san bilang 'seperti pacar kedua', berarti ada yang pertama dong."

Ekspresi wajah Neji mendadak berubah gugup dan ia melihat ke arah lain untuk menutupinya. "Memangnya aku ngomong begitu ya, tadi?"

"Berarti ada yang pertama, kan, Neji nii-san?" ulang Hinata bersemangat sambil menarik-narik lengan jaket Neji. "Siapa? Siapa?"

"Apaan sih, Hinata. Gak ada..." Neji mengelak, melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram lengan jaketnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Hanabi yang memang tengah melambai ke arah mereka di gerbang utama KoLand.

"Oh... ayolah Nii-san. Kan aku sudah cerita soal Naruto-kun padamu. Sekarang giliranmu memberitahuku. Siapa gadis itu? Teman kampusmu?" cecar Hinata sambil tertawa-tawa mengejar sepupunya.

"Enggak adaaa..."

"Ayolaaah... aku gak akan memperolokmu," bujuk Hinata lagi.

Neji berbalik menghadapi sepupunya. Kesalahan besar, karena Hinata langsung pasang tampang puppy-doy-eyes andalannya. Adik sepupunya itu memang ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Neji mengeluh pelan, menyerah.

"Yeah... sejujurnya memang... yah, teman kampus," ujarnya akhirnya. Hinata nyengir lebar. "Tapi dia bukan pacarku," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Belum... tepatnya belum _resmi _jadi pacarku. Kami berteman. Yeah... seperti itulah."

Dan sebelum Hinata bertanya macam-macam lagi, Neji buru-buru kabur menghampiri adik sepupunya yang lain. Hanabi tampak kesal. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kalian lama banget sih? Lelet deh!" omelnya.

KoLand terletak di daerah dataran tinggi, tidak jauh dari Hi's Peak, gunung api yang terkenal keindahannya itu. Kalau kau memandang dari tepi tebing berpagar di dekat pintu masuk KoLand ke arah Utara menggunakan teropong koin yang sengaja disediakan, kau bisa melihat ke puncak Hi's Peak yang ditutupi salju dengan sangat jelas. Dan di sanalah sekarang Neji bersama kedua adiknya.

Hinata tengah duduk bersama adiknya di bangku taman, minum sari jahe yang mengepul sementara Neji mengintip lewat teropong ke arah Hi's Peak. Di sanalah teman-temannya berada. Bersenang-senang mendaki gunung. Atau berarung jeram? Ah, seandainya saja ia bisa ikut, bisa jadi kesempatan bagus...

"Nii-san ngapain sih ngeliatin ke sana terus dari tadi?" tanya Hanabi.

Neji menoleh pada kedua gadis itu. "Ah, tidak lihat apa-apa," sahutnya. Pemuda itu menjauhi teropong, mengambil gelas jahe hangatnya yang diletakkan di bangku dan menghirupnya sedikit. "Kalian mau makan sesuatu?"

"Gak ah, belum lapar," sahut Hanabi seraya meremas gelas plastiknya yang sudah kosong dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Gimana kalau kita naik permainan saja? Nee-san kalau takut tunggu saja di sini," tambahnya pada Hinata.

Kekesalan Hinata terhadap adiknya meletup lagi. Memang biasanya kalau mereka pergi ke KoLand, Hinata lebih memilih menonton kedua saudaranya itu naik permainan menantang daripada ikut serta. Gadis itu memang agak takut, tapi tidak pernah mengakuinya, setidaknya tidak di depan adiknya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Hinata ingin membuktikan pada adiknya kalau ia bukan penakut.

"Tidak. Aku ikut," sahutnya sambil melempar gelasnya yang juga sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

Hanabi memandang kakaknya dengan agak terkejut selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berlari menuju wahana terdekat.

Neji melirik sepupunya, mengernyit. "Serius mau ikut? Tumben?"

Hinata membelalakkan mata. "Jangan meremehkanku, Neji nii-san! Aku suka tantangan. Ayo!" gadis itu menyusul adiknya. Neji menyusul di belakangnya, agak khawatir.

Selama beberapa saat Hinata menatap replika kapal besar itu dengan ngeri. Sebenarnya ia sudah puluhan kali melihat benda itu. Tapi rasanya lain kalau kau mau menaikinya, bukannya hanya menonton saja. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Gak apa-apa kalau kamu gak jadi naik," kata Neji, mengagetkannya.

"Oi Onee-san, Onii-san! Jangan berdiri saja di situ. Ayo naik, keburu penuh!" teriak Hanabi yang rupanya sudah bertengger nyaman di bangku paling belakang pada kedua kakaknya.

"Siapa takut!" sahut Hinata dengan suara melengking, lalu menyusul duduk di sebelah adiknya yang nyengir lebar di bangku belakang. Neji menyusul dan duduk di samping Hinata. Pemuda itu menahan tawa ketika melihat sepupunya itu mencengkeram pengaman dan tampak tegang, padahal belum dimulai.

"Santai saja, 'kay?" bisiknya menenangkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk tegang. Sementara itu di sebelah Hinata, Hanabi tampak sangat bergairah.

Hinata menahan napas ketika kapal mulai bergerak. Mula-mula lambat, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Gadis itu mual ketika tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah ketika kapal berayun mengerikan. Rasanya nyawanya masih tertinggal di atas. Ia menjerit keras-keras, memejamkan mata. Hanabi juga menjerit, tapi berbeda dengannya, jeritannya terdengar riang gembira, bukannya ngeri. Neji tertawa-tawa di sisinya yang lain.

"Hinata, coba lepaskan tanganmu! Angkat ketika kapalnya meluncur ke bawah!" teriak Neji di sela-sela suara gemuruh mesin.

Hinata membelalak ngeri menatap sepupunya seakan ia sudah gila. _Bagaimana kalau jatuh?_

"Gak apa-apa!" Neji meyakinkan. "Asyik kok!"

Takut-takut, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dan mengikuti semua orang—orang-orang yang menurutnya sudah sinting karena menyukai permainan macam ini—mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak ketika kapal berayun.

"Aaaaargh!!"

Sebagai ganti pegangan pengaman, Hinata menangkap lengan Neji dan Hanabi, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Nee-san apaan sih? Tanganku kan sakit," Hanabi memprotes beberapa menit kemudian setelah kapal gila itu akhirnya berhenti dan orang-orang mulai beranjak. Gadis itu mengusap-usap lengannya (ada bekas kuku di sana) dan menatap kakak perempuannya dengan jengkel.

"Udah... jangan memarahi kakakmu terus, Hanabi," tegur Neji sabar. Di lengannya juga tampak bekas kuku hasil cengkeraman Hinata. "Ayo turun."

Hinata beranjak dari sana tanpa protes, sementara adiknya sudah melesat menuju wahana permainan lain.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Hinata setengah berbisik.

Neji mengangkat alis. "Jangan maksain diri. Mukamu sudah pucat begitu."

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enggak! Aku mau coba yang lain juga. Yang tadi itu... lumayan juga," ujarnya sebelum menyusul adiknya. Suaranya agak bergetar ketika mengatakannya tadi. Neji memutar bola matanya, lalu mengejar kedua adiknya.

Rupanya Hanabi sedang kelewat bersemangat hari itu. Ia melesat ke sana kemari dari satu permainan ke permainan lain tanpa henti. Menjerit senang saat permainan gila itu memutar-mutar, menjungkir balik, membanting, membanjur tubuh mereka. Dan menguap lebar ketika kakak perempuannya mengajaknya masuk istana boneka. Sementara Hinata sudah terengah-engah karena pusing dan mual, otot-otot kakinya menjerit minta istirahat. Neji hanya mengikuti mereka saja dengan santai, seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kegilaan di setiap permainan yang ia naiki.

Dua jam kemudian, Hinata sudah menghenyakkan diri di bangku taman tak jauh dari permainan terakhir yang mereka naiki, terengah-engah. Matanya berair. Rambutnya berantakan.

"Baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Neji khawatir sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Haus nih!" kata Hanabi, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Mau beli minum gak?"

"Boleh juga," sahut Neji.

"Hinata nee-san mau gak? Biar kubelikan," Hanabi menanyai kakaknya. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Jangan lupa ya, kalau hari ini aku yang jadi tokoh utama. Jadi kalian harus bayar semuanya!" cetusnya.

"Kirain..." Neji mulai mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang jeansnya, tapi dihentikan Hinata.

"Biar aku saja. Neji nii-san kan sudah membayari tiket masuk. Aku yang bayar makanannya. Ingat?"

Neji memasukkan kembali dompetnya sementara Hinata merogoh ke dalam tas mungilnya, mencari dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Gadis itu mengulurkannya pada adiknya yang langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Neji menghela napas. "Dasar anak itu!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sembari memasukkan kembali dompetnya dan mengeluarkan ikat rambut. "Aku gak nyangka secapek ini. Selama ini cuma menonton saja sih," katanya seraya mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. "Neji nii-san sepertinya sudah terbiasa, ya?"

"Yah, gimana gak terbiasa kalau setiap temanmu mengajak main kemari, kerjaannya menyeret-nyeretmu menaiki setiap permainan setidaknya masing-masing lima kali," jawab Neji santai.

Mata Hinata melebar. "Benarkah? Wah... hebat sekali temanmu itu."

"Yeah... Lee kadang-kadang kelebihan energi. Katanya mumpung masih muda. Kalau sudah bangkotan kan gak bisa menikmati permainan lagi. Terlalu sibuk dengan encok dan pegel linu," Neji tertawa. "Ya sudah, sekarang sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Lima menit kemudian Neji mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang memakai tas punggung superbesar mengendap-endap mendekat dari arah belakang bangku. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Neji agar diam. Neji yang bisa mengenali tanda garis-garis di pipi pemuda pirang itu, menahan keinginan untuk nyengir.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengatupkan tangannya, menutupi mata Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eee... siapa ini?" jeritnya gelagapan sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu yang menutupi kedua matanya, tapi tangan itu terlalu kuat.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh-kekeh tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"N-Neji Nii-san... ini siapa sih?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah memandangi kedua orang yang tengah berkutat itu dengan pandangan geli. Hinata dengan putus asa meraba-raba tangan itu, mencoba mengenali. _Hanabi? Gak mungkin. Tangan Hanabi gak sekasar ini... Neji nii-san? Gak mungkin. Dia kan duduk di sampingku dari tadi... _Sebelum akhirnya mencubit tangan itu sekuat tenaga.

"Aadaawwww!!" si pemuda pirang mendengkik keras, melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang baru dicubit Hinata, meringis kesakitan. "Sakit, Hinata-chaaaan..."

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata berseru kaget.

"Halo, Sweetheart..." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, praktis membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia menghenyakkan diri di samping gadis itu, melepaskan tas punggungnya yang kelihatannya berat. "Surprise lho ketemu kamu di sini."

"Aku juga," sahut Hinata. "Naruto-kun sedang apa di sini? Aku kira ada latihan karate hari ini."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Tadinya memang seperti itu. Tapi berhubung Kakashi-sensei iseng banget nonton bola sampai pagi, meriang deh dia sekarang, gak bisa ngelatih. Dojo diliburin."

"Ooh... Terus sekarang sendirian aja?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil pura-pura meregangkan tubuh, kemudian meletakkan lengannya ke punggung bangku sehingga tampak seperti merangkul Hinata. "Gak juga. Tadinya bareng yang lain. Biasalah, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino juga. Aku ketemu mereka di jalan waktu habis belanja titipannya Kakashi sensei, si Chouji dan Kiba. Kayaknya sih si Teme sama Sakura mau kencan tapi ada si Ino, jadinya mereka ngajakin aku deh, biar Ino gak jadi kambing congek. Dari pada ngurusin orang pada sekarat di kosan bareng si Shino yang pundungan itu, mending aku ikut mereka aja, mumpung gratisan. Eh, gak taunya pas nyampe di sini ketemu Sai. Jadilah aku sendirian sekarang..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile... di kos-kosan milik Kakashi...**_

"_ACHHOOOO!!"_

_Shino menggosok-gosok hidungnya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara bersin._

"_Kemana si Naruto sial itu? Katanya belanja, tapi belum balik-balik juga," ia melirik jam dinding di dapur dengan sebal._

"_Oi, Shino!! Cepetan pepayanya!!" teriak Kiba dari kamarnya._

"_Bentar!!" sahut Shino. "Berisik banget sih… seenaknya saja main perintah.." gerutunya sambil mengambil pisaunya lagi dan mulai mengupas pepaya yang baru dibelinya dari tukang pepaya yang kebetulan lewat._

"_Si Naruto kemana sih? Udah jamnya Akamaru makan nih!!" teriak Kiba lagi. Dia memang tadi nitip makanan anjing pada Naruto._

_Shino tidak menjawab, masih tekun mengupasi pepaya sambil menggerutu pelan, "Masih mikirin Akamaru saja. Bukannya mikirin pencernaannya yang macet."_

"_Oi, Chouji!! Daging bistik yang di kulkas itu punyamu, kan? Boleh buat Akamaru, ya.."_

"_Enak aja. Gak boleh!!" Chouji balas teriak dari kamarnya sendiri, yang berseberangan dengan kamar Kiba._

_Akamaru menyalak riang dari luar. Dia sedang main dengan anjing tetangga. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja._

_Lalu terdengar erangan keras. Chouji melesat tergopoh-gopoh melewati Shino menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya memang di dekat dapur sambil memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak. Mukanya meringis._

_Tujuh kali… Shino menghitung dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Siapa suruh kebanyakan makan sambel? _

"_Shino, tar kamu beliin diapet di warung sebelah ya. Naruto kelamaan nih!" rintih Chouji sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi._

_Sebelum Shino sempat menjawab, Kakashi muncul dari pintu dapur. Tampangnya pucat dan lemas._

"_Kamu masih punya balsem kan? Setelah ini kamu kerokin saya, ya..." katanya. Lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban salah satu anak kost-nya itu._

_Shino langsung bersungut-sungut. "Shino, beliin pepaya. Shino, kupasin pepayanya. Shino, beliin diapet. Shino, tolong kerokin… Shino Shino Shino… Aaakh… Cepetan pulang, Narutoooo…"_

"_Shino, pepayanya manaaaaa??"_

"_BERISIK!!"_

* * *

"Ooh... memangnya Chouji-kun sama Kiba-kun kenapa? Kok bisa sekarat?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Chouji kena menwa (menwa; mencret wae, bukan resimen mahasiswa XD) gara-gara salah makan. Kalau Kiba kena YNP."

"YNP?" Hinata bingung.

Naruto meledak tertawa. "YNP, _You No Poo _alias konstipasi alias sembelit. Emang enak. Gitu tuh akibatnya kalo dapet makanan gratis gak bagi-bagi..." (Yang suka Harry Potter pasti tahu _You No Poo! _(mendadak mojok, nangisin Fred)).

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Bertemu Naruto membuat rasa lelahnya mendadak hilang. Tapi kemudian ia tampak terkejut, seolah baru teringat sesuatu. (_'Kasihan sekali aku ini. Dilupakan begitu saja...' _batin Neji) "Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Sampai lupa. Kenalin, ini kakak sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji," ia memperkenalkan Naruto pada sepupunya. "Neji nii-san, ini Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yo, Neji!" sapa Naruto sok akrab, seolah mereka sudah saling kenal lama, sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Hinata sering cerita tentangmu. Dia sering membangga-banggakanmu lho..."

"Salam kenal, Naruto. Hinata juga sering bercerita tentangmu," Neji menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka bersalaman.

"OOIII... NEJI-KUUUUN!!"

Neji terlonjak demi mendengar teriakan yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya itu. Ia dan dua yang lain menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Neji agak terkejut mendapati manusia berpakaian serba hijau kecuali celana PDL hitamnya, Lee, dan teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat mereka, melambaikan tangan. Bukannya mereka sedang di Hi's Peak? Ngapain mereka di sini?

"Hai!" Neji balas melambai sementara teman-temannya mendekat. "Aku kira kalian mendaki di Hi's Peak."

"Yah, maunya sih begitu," jawab seorang gadis berambut cokelat ala Sailor Moon sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ternyata gak dibolehin sama kuncennya, katanya lagi banyak awan. Jadinya kami hanya melihat-lihat air terjun deh," ia menunjukkan bagian ujung jeansnya yang agak basah. "Terus dari pada pulang gak ngapa-ngapain, jadi kami memutuskan main kemari. Lee tuh semangat banget. Oh, halo, kamu pasti Hinata," sapanya pada Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu, menatapnya agak bingung.

"Neji pernah memperlihatkan fotomu," lanjut si gadis bercepol menjawab kebingungan Hinata. "Ternyata lebih cantik aslinya, ya," ucapnya membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Sudah kubilang kan, keluarga Hyuuga tuh terkenal cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng!" seru Lee sambil sedikit menyikut si gadis bercepol untuk mendekati Hinata. "Yo! Namaku Rock Lee. Masih saudara sama Bruce Lee dan Jet Lee. Hehehe... bercanda ding! Salam kenal, Hinata-chan!" ia meraih tangan Hinata sok akrab, menjabatnya agak terlalu bersemangat sehingga tubuh Hinata ikut berguncang-guncang. "Kita semua teman-teman sekampus sepupumu. Yang bercepol itu namanya Tenten, yang rambutnya pirang di sana namanya Temari, cowok yang pake bandana itu senior kami, Izumo senpai dan yang di sebelahnya Kotetsu senpai, senior juga. Yang lainnya masih banyak, tapi udah pada mencar. Masih ada Gaara, adiknya Temari, Shikamaru dan banyak deh!"

"Eeeh... udah-udah! Kelamaan!" seru Naruto sambil melepaskan paksa tangan Lee yang masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan? Muridnya Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Lee padanya.

Naruto mengangakat alis. "Benar. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ooooh... gurumu saingan berat guruku, Gai-sensei. Tapi tentu saja Gai-sensei lebih hebat..." koar Lee.

"Eeeeh... enak aja. Kakashi-sensei lebih hebat!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sementara Lee dan Naruto mulai beradu argumen tentang siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kedua guru karate itu, Neji menoleh pada yang lain.

"Temari, Kankuro tidak ikut?" tanyanya sementara matanya mengikuti Tenten yang sedang bicara dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Hei, kalau ngajak orang ngomong, ngeliatnya jangan kemana-mana dong. Kebiasaan. Tersinggung nih," kata Temari sambil menggelengkan kepala. Neji buru-buru mengalihkan matanya dan menggumamkan maaf. "Gak, dia gak ikut. Lagi sibuk dia. Baru dapet pesanan boneka besar-besaran dari TK Harapan Konoha, sekalian nyiapin proposal sponsor buat diajuin ke Sasori Corps. Tahu kan, perusahaan boneka? Buat acara Kosmik nanti."

"Hn," Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Nah, terus kenapa si Gaara ikut? Katanya yang udah senior aja yang ikut."

Temari memutar bola matanya. "Kaya gak tau aja kelakuan adik-adikku itu. Begitu tahu Shikamaru ikut, Kankuro langsung nyuruh Gaara ikut juga. Tuh sekarang Gaara lagi nempel Shikamaru kemana-mana, mastiin dia gak dekat-dekat aku."

"Neji?" sela Tenten. Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Neji otomatis menoleh padanya. "Biasanya bertiga kan? Mana sepupumu yang satu lagi?" tanyanya tepat ketika Hanabi muncul. Tangannya memeluk tiga kaleng soda. Gadis itu melongo ketika mendapati banyak orang nambah di tempat kedua kakaknya duduk tadi.

Mata Hanabi dengan cepat mengenali pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah kakak perempuannya, yang tangannya setengah merangkul Hinata sementara ia mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut ngebob abis berjaket hijau cerah. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju kakaknya.

"Aduh, capek nih! Geser geser geser..." ia menyelip duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan kasarnya. Memaksa Hinata berseger ke samping Neji sementara Naruto nyaris terjengkang dari bangku.

"Oi, hati-hati dong!" dengking Naruto, berpegangan pada punggung bangku supaya tidak jatuh.

"Hanabi-chan!" seru Hinata kaget.

Hanabi menyeringai pada kakaknya sebelum kemudian mendelik galak pada Naruto. "Kamu pasti yang namanya Uzumaki, kan?"

"Dan kamu pasti adiknya Hinata-chan, kan? Hanabi?" balas Naruto. "Kok gak mirip ya?"

Hanabi mencibir, menoleh kembali pada kedua kakaknya sambil menyerahkan minuman mereka. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-teman Neji sambil mengangkat alis.

"Mereka teman-temanku," kata Neji memperkenalkan. "Temari, Tenten dan Lee. Teman-teman, ini Hanabi, sepupuku, adiknya Hinata."

Ketiga orang itu tersenyum, yang dibalas Hanabi dengan anggukan angkuh. Mereka sweatdrops.

"Mirip Neji kalau lagi di kampus, ya?" bisik Temari pada Tenten. Mereka mengikik tertahan.

"Nee-san, Nii-san, main lagi yuk. Kita belum naik yang itu!" seru Hanabi beberapa menit kemudian, setelah ketiga kaleng soda tandas, seraya menunjuk ke arah benda meliuk-liuk tinggi tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Yang antriannya paling panjang. Hinata menelan ludah. Jet coaster.

"Oooh! Kami juga belum naik itu!" teriak Lee paling semangat. "Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?"

Hanabi mengacuhkannya. Ia melompat berdiri sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan Neji. Tampang keduanya pasrah.

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Hanabi langsung mendelik padanya sebelum menyeret kedua kakaknya untuk mengantri. Naruto sweatdropped. Tapi dengan cuek mengikuti mereka.

"Ayo, cewek-cewek! Kalian juga harus ikut!" seru Lee gak peka sambil merangkul kedua gadis lainnya, membawa mereka mengikuti ketiga Hyuuga dan Naruto.

--

**TBC…**

* * *

Gomen kalau mengecewakan, yah...

Review, please...

* * *


	4. FL Hyuuga 4

**Huaaa... pusing abis pembekalan KKN!! Dapet di Purwakarta. Ada orang Purwakarta di sini??**

**Ambudaff : hihihi... reviewnya Ambu mah bikin ketawa aja... peluk-peluk boneka pulshie Fred yang dikasih Ambu Cerita ini udah selesai kok, Mbu. Tinggal diupload upload upload satu-satu (kaya LIS season 1. Wekeke... gaya euy, pake season segala! XD) Euh, apanya yang lebih 'mengerikan' dari Sirius, Mbu? menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dilempar ;**

**Eceu Blacklicious : Iya nih, rajin ngupdate. Mumpung UAS belum mulai. Mulai UAS tanggal 10 besok... (pusing) hehe... suka NejiTen yah? Tar tambah ke sini tambah kentel NejiTen-nya. Sebenernya aku bukan penggemar pair ini, tapi seneng aja nulis tentang mereka walaupun OOC abis-abisan. Nyahaha... lapangan merah! Jadi inget Ospek! Iyah, bener, wajib wisata kuliner. Yeah, hidup Jatinenjer Metropolitan City!! Hihi... Mau ketemuan? Buoleeeh...**

**Sora Aburame : Aih... syukur deh kalo slight comedy-nya kerasa. Gak bakat bikin yang lucu-lucu c. Beneran! Makasih udah baca. R&R yang ini juga yah.**

**Runaway-dobe : Aku memang paling suka cerita yang waff (warm and fuzzy feeling) seputar family dan friendship. Suka pusing sendiri kalo bikin romance. Susah... Thanks udah baca... review yang ini juga yah!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto lah... bukan aku!

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi fic

Alternate Universe, very OOC

NejiTen NaruHina

--

**FAMILY LOVE**

4

Selama kurang lebih tigapuluh menit mereka mengantri, Hanabi tidak pernah melepaskan pegangannya pada Neji dan Hinata, seakan tidak rela kedua kakaknya diambil orang-orang asing itu, dan terus-terusan mendelik pada Naruto. Tidak lupa ia juga sesekali melempar pandang curiga pada Temari dan Tenten. Begaimana dengan Lee? Hanabi mengacuhkannya seakan ia manusia tak kasat mata.

Setelah tiba giliran mereka, Hanabi malah bingung sendiri. Gadis itu tercabik antara keinginan untuk tidak melepaskan kedua kakaknya atau mencegah Naruto dekat-dekat Hinata atau Neji bersama salah satu gadis di belakang itu.

"Eh, stop! stop!" teriaknya galak pada Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kamu ENGGAK BOLEH duduk bareng Nee-sanku! Neji nii-san saja yang duduk di sini!" kata Hanabi sok ngatur.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Hai hai..." ujarnya mengalah dan kembali menarik kakinya, membiarkan Neji yang bertampang geli duduk di sana.

_'Kalau begini seenggaknya Nee-san dan Nii-san aman,' _batin Hanabi sambil melirik kedua cewek yang sudah duduk bersama-sama di beberapa baris di belakang mereka. Lee sudah duduk ceria di samping pria tinggi besar bertampang sangar, tapi lagi-lagi Hanabi tidak memedulikannya. _'Tapi aku jadi duduk sendirian deh. Biasanya kan aku bareng Neji nii-san. Hhh...' _batinnya lagi sambil mencari tempat yang tersisa, di gerbong paling depan, yang kebetulan tempat favoritnya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Hanabi kaget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya di gerbong paling depan. Matanya mendelik.

Naruto memutar bola matanya lagi. "Tempat yang tersisa hanya di sini, Nona," sahutnya menahan tawa. "Terima nasib sajalah..."

Hanabi memelototinya.

Sementara itu di beberapa gerbong di belakang mereka Hinata memucat dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji khawatir. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

Pengaman sudah dipasang.

"Nii-san, aku gak jadi deh. Mau turun saja. Takut..." kata Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan pengamannya dan langsung panik ketika tahu pengaman itu sudah terkunci. "Aduuuh... bagaimana ini... Gak bisa dibuka!" gadis itu langsung menjerit histeris sendiri ketika kereta mulai bergerak pelan. Beberapa orang yang duduk di depan dan belakang mereka terkikik.

"Santai saja, Hinata. Nikmati saja pemandangannya. Bagus lho kalau dilihat dari atas," ujar Naji menenangkan.

Tapi Hinata tidak menganggap pemandangan itu indah. Ia sudah terlanjur ngeri melihat rel yang meliuk-liuk mengerikan di depannya. "Oh tidak... Oh tidak... Oh tidak..." bisiknya penuh kengerian ketika kereta bergerak menanjak. Neji menahan tawa di sebelahnya.

"OH TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!!" Hinata berteriak dengan segenap kekuatan paru-parunya ketika kereta menukik, meluncur jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja bukan hanya Hinata saja yang menjerit kali ini, tapi semua penumpang. Kereta itu meluncur liar, berputar-putar, menukik curam, menanjak nyaris vertikal, meliuk-liuk seperti ular sinting, membuat Hinata merasa organ-organ tubuhnya sedang dikocok-kocok.

Gadis itu terkejut sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja kereta mengurangi kecepatan dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia masih bengong ketika pengamannya terangkat dan orang-orang mulai bergerak turun. Mungkin ia tidak akan tersadar kalau saja Neji tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, sudah selesai. Atau mau naik sekali lagi?" Neji mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat dengan ngeri, menyambar tangan sepupunya dan beranjak, tubuhnya gemetaran. "Aku... tidak mau... naik benda terkutuk itu lagi. Enggak mau..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Hn..." Neji mengangguk seraya meremas lembut tangan Hinata yang masih gemetar untuk menenangkannya. Ekspresinya geli.

Hanabi menyusul mereka ke bangku taman yang sebelumnya tak lama kemudian bersama Naruto dan yang lain, tampak gembira. "Oooh... yang tadi itu seru sekali! Aku mau coba lagi!" serunya berapi-api.

"Betul! Aku juga mau coba lagi!" Lee menyahut tidak kalah bersemangat. Lagi-lagi Hanabi tidak menghiraukannya.

Tampang mereka semua berantakan. Bahkan Neji. Wajahnya merah dan anak-anak rambutnya yang biasanya rapi mencuat kemana-mana. Tapi Hinata justru pucat pasi.

"Mual?" tanya Neji cemas seraya meletakkan tangannya ke punggung Hinata ketika gadis itu mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku... mau ke toilet..." katanya seraya beranjak menuju toilet.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto hendak menyusulnya tapi ditahan Hanabi.

"Kakakku mau ke TOILET CEWEK. Please deh!"

Naruto menggeram sebal. Jelas ia juga mencemaskan Hinata.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet. Hinata kelihatannya kurang oke," kata Tenten sambil melirik Neji. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, menggumamkan terimakasih padanya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun!" Lee menepuk bahu Naruto yang uring-uringan saking cemasnya. "Tenten itu anggota palang merah paling cekatan di kampus kami! Hinata-san pasti baik-baik saja. Benar kan, Neji-kun?"

"Ya," sahut Neji. Ada nada kebanggaan samar dalam suaranya. Temari nyengir. Neji merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika menangkap tatapan gadis itu dan buru-buru melihat ke arah lain.

"Harusnya Nee-san gak usah ikut naik kalau nantinya jadi sakit begitu," kata Hanabi.

"Hei, kan kamu yang menyeretnya naik, anak kecil!" hardik Naruto.

"Jangan menyebutku anak kecil, Foxey!" balas Hanabi sengit. Mereka saling membeliak.

Naruto baru akan membuka mulut untuk membalas ketika Neji membentak mereka, "STOP! Berhenti bertengkar! Hanabi, kalau kau bertingkah kekanak-kanakan terus, aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu! Naruto..." ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tahu kita baru kenal. Tapi kalau kau menyakiti salah satu adikku, aku tidak akan ragu menendang bokongmu!"

Hanabi memberengut. Neji nii-sannya berhenti bicara padanya adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Naruto menghenyakkan diri di bangku, masih mendelik pada Hanabi.

"Yare yare... kelihatannya Hyuuga Neji-sama sang ketua senat yang terkenal kesangarannya seantero kampus itu mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya," bisik Temari pada Lee yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi ngerasa gak sih, kalau ada Tenten dia gak pernah segalak itu? Sangarnya sih iya, tapi gak pernah marah-marah..." Lee balas berbisik.

"Iya, betul... Kalau sama kita-kita sih, marah ya marah," Temari menyeringai. "Jaimnya kalau ada Tenten aja."

Lee mengikik. "Iya iya... pssst... psssst..."

"Kalian juga! Berhenti menggosipi orang!" hardik Neji tiba-tiba pada keduanya sambil mendelik marah.

Temari dan Lee langsung berhenti mengikik. Lee menyilangkan telunjukkan di depan bibir, menahan cengiran. Temari melihat ke arah lain, bersiul kecil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata kembali dengan ditemani Tenten. Wajahnya sudah lebih segar, meskipun masih terlihat lelah. Naruto langsung melompat berdiri menyambutnya. Kali ini Hanabi tidak berusaha mencegahnya. Gadis itu masih merengut diam di bangkunya.

Naruto memapah Hinata ke bangku.

"Sudah gak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata menenangkan, tersenyum. "Makasih ya, Tenten-san," ucapnya pada Tenten yang mengangguk.

"Kamu mau minum? Minum, ya..." Naruto merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas besarnya setelah Hinata duduk di sebelah Hanabi dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Ia membukanya sebelum mengulurkannya pada Hinata yang menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Lho, Hanabi-chan kenapa?" Hinata menanyai adiknya khawatir ketika menyadari Hanabi diam saja. Ia terkejut ketika melihat mata adiknya itu berkaca-kaca. "Hei, kok malah nangis? Ada apa, Hana-chan?" Hinata dengan lembut merengkuh bahu adiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji merasa amat bersalah. Pemuda itu sedikit menyesal sudah membentak Hanabi saat ia teringat yang dibisikkan Hinata padanya tadi pagi, _"...Hanabi... sedang PMS..." _Tenten pernah memberitahunya soal itu saat Temari marah-marah terus sepanjang hari dan berakhir menangis di kantor senat mahasiswa ketika sedang rapat, _"Yah... cewek kalau lagi PMS bisa jadi sangat sensitif dan gampang tersinggung. Maklum ya, Neji..."_

Hanabi menggeleng pelan dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Enggak, Nee-san. Aku cuma cemas Nee-san sakit," dustanya. Padahal air matanya itu karena dimarahi kakak sepupunya.

"Oh!" Hinata tersenyum, membelai kepala Hanabi. "Aku sudah baikkan kok. Jadi gak usah cemas lagi ya, Sayang..."

Hanabi mengangguk, melirik sekilas ke arah Neji sebelum menoleh pada kakak perempuannya. "Nee-san maaf, ya. Gara-gara aku maksa..."

"Udah, gak apa-apa..." sela Hinata, menepuk-nepuk lengan Hanabi.

Sunyi beberapa saat sementara Hinata merangkul adiknya.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita main lagi?" Lee memecah keheningan yang canggung itu.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Hanabi menanggapi omongan Lee. "Yeah. Aku juga... pingin main lagi, tapi Onee-san..." ia menatap Hinata, lalu Naruto. Masih ada rasa tidak rela tersirat pada tatapannya.

Naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menghela napas. "Hai hai... aku tidak mungkin dekat-dekat Hinata tanpa izinmu, kan? Jadi aku akan ikut kamu biar kamu bisa ngawasin aku. Oke? Hinata sebaiknya istirahat saja di sini," katanya pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Mungkin ini akan jadi kesempatan Naruto mengambil hati adiknya.

Hanabi tersenyum sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang Hinata. "Tapi Nee-san..."

"Biar aku menemaninya," sahut Neji. "Kamu gak apa-apa kan bareng Naruto, Hanabi?"

"Denganku juga!" seru Lee, menepuk dadanya.

"Gak apa-apa. Siapa takut?" Hanabi beranjak dari bangku. "Onee-san tunggu di sini saja, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi lewat ponsel saja!"

"'Kay!" Hinata menyahut. Dan adiknya bersama kedua pemuda itu segera menghilang di antara kerumunan orang, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Neji, Tenten dan Temari.

Suasana langsung terasa kikuk. Neji menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah, Tenten pura-pura sibuk memperhatikan kerumunan orang seakan mereka sangat menarik, Temari mendecakkan lidah dengan tidak sabar, memandang kedua teman kampusnya itu bergantian. Hinata menangkat alis menatap Nii-sannya. Bingung.

"Um... Neji, Hinata-san. Kayaknya kami mau mencari Gaara dan Shikamaru sekarang," ucap Tenten kemudian.

Gerakan kaki Neji berhenti mendadak. "Oh, baiklah..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi datar. Meskipun ada kekecewaan samar dalam suaranya.

Kemudian Tenten menyeret Temari dari sana. "Hei, ngapain nyariin Gaara segala? Kukira kau mau bertemu Neji..." Temari memprotes dalam bisikan sebelum kedua gadis itu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

"Ne, Neji nii-san?"

"Hm?" Neji masih memandang ke arah Tenten dan Temari menghilang barusan.

"Jadi... yang rambutnya pirang atau cokelat nih?"

"Apa?!" pemuda itu kaget, menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata memutar matanya. "Temari-san atau Tenten-san?"

"Apanya?" Neji pura-pura tidak mengerti. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

Hinata terkikik. "Pacar pertamamu, sebelum mobil Nii-san. Mengerti kan, maksudku?"

"Ah! Um..." Neji tampak gugup. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi sebenarnya Hanabi menangis karena kumarahi. Maaf, ya..."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga. Hanabi-chan tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena aku mual. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, nii-san!" ia mendadak galak. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Harus dijawab, ya?"

"Harus! Aku kan sudah cerita tentang Naruto-kun dari jaman kapan tau padamu. Gantian dong..."

"Hai hai..." Neji diam sejenak. "Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Kok malah balik nanya sih?" Hinata memprotes. Lalu ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke botol air mineral yang diberikan Naruto tadi sambil berpikir. "Kalau menurut feeling aku sih, um... Tenten-san. Benar tidak?"

Neji tersenyum tertahan, yang diartikan Hinata sebagai, "Benar!" Gadis itu tertawa.

"Belum resmi, ya?"

Neji menggeleng.

"Kenapa gak..."

_Rrr... Rrr..._ Ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Gadis itu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. "Dari Otousama," ia memberitahu Neji.

"Ya, Otousama? Hm... iya, masih di KoLand... Hm... Iya... Eh, mau ke luar kota? Kok mendadak sih?... Hm... Hai... Hmm... Oh, Hanabi lagi main tuh... Kalo Neji nii-san ada. Mau bicara? Hai..."

Hinata memberikan ponselnya pada Neji. "Otousama mau ngomong," katanya.

Neji mengambil ponsel Hinata. "Hiashi Ji-sama? Hai... Hai... Menginap? Um... baik. Hai, pasti. Saya usahakan tidak terlalu malam. Hai... Baik." Ia mengembalikan ponselnya pada Hinata.

"Otousama? Hai... hati-hati ya. Jangan terlalu capek. Vitaminnya diminum. Dan jangan merokok! Hai hai... Bye, Otousama..." gadis itu menutup ponselnya. "Disuruh menginap ya, nii-san?" ia menanyai Neji. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Hhh... Otousama terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Padahal dokter Tsunade sudah memberitahunya supaya lebih banyak istirahat. Kurasa Otousama butuh cuti beberapa hari..." beberapa menit berikutnya Hinata sibuk curhat tentang ayahnya pada Neji. "Neji nii-san cepetan lulusnya ya... biar bisa bantuin Otousama di kantor. Aku juga akan belajar keras supaya cepat lulus."

"Yeah..." Neji mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil, senang karena Hinata sepertinya sudah melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Ne, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Hanabi?"

"Lho... bukannya tadi pingin nyusul Tenten-san?" kata Hinata, nyengir nakal.

_Oh, sial. Hinata masih ingat rupanya, _batin Neji.

"Apaan sih, Hinata... Udah ah, mau nyusul Hanabi." Neji beranjak.

"Hei, Nii-san! Jangan ninggalin dong!" Hinata menyusulnya setelah menjejalkan botol air mineralnya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu mengamit lengan sepupunya dan berkata nakal, "Bagaimana kalau aku berpura-pura jadi Tenten-san. Anggap saja latihan berkencan sebelum jadian beneran!"

"Hinataaaaaa..." Neji mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. Gadis itu tertawa-tawa.

--

Sementara menunggu Hanabi puas bermain, Neji dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu berkeliling KoLand, belanja pernak-pernik KoLand, makan hotdog, berfoto-foto di rumah kostum. Hinata akhirnya berhasil membujuk kakak sepupunya itu berfoto dengan kostum indian setelah sekian lama gagal. Dengan riang gembira gadis itu menyelipkan foto Neji di dompetnya, menggantikan foto Neji yang sebelumnya (yang diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Neji baru masuk Junior High School of Konohagakure. Masih cupu banget), di sebelah fotonya bersama Hanabi dan Hiashi. Alhasil, Neji keluar dari rumah kostum itu dengan wajah coreng moreng ala ketua suku Indian.

Mereka juga sempat bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengantri bianglala sambil bergandengan tangan sok mesra, juga Sai dan Ino di kedai es krim. Sai asyik memotret Ino yang sedang makan es krim sok imut dengan kamera ponselnya.

Lee dan Temari menertawakan penampilan Neji ketika mereka bertemu di ice skating sore harinya. Dengan wajah coreng moreng dan hiasan kepala bertanduk merah yang dibeli Hinata sebelumnya, pemuda yang biasanya tampil cool dan keren itu tampak menggelikan.

"Berhenti tertawa! Awas kau!" desisnya sebal pada Lee yang terbahak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Ia melirik was was pada Tenten yang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tampan sekali, Neji. Jelas kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini di Musma nanti," kekeh Temari. Gadis berambut pirang pasir itu mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya. "Foto ya..."

"Kurang ajar," umpat pelan Neji seraya melesat menjauh, menghindari jepretan kamera Temari.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka, Hinata dan Naruto berskating berdua. Naruto yang membimbing, karena Hinata tidak terlalu pandai meluncur.

"Hanabi kemana, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok adiknya.

"Tadi ketemu teman-temannya. Tuh, di sana..." jawab Naruto seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah salah satu kerumunan. Hanabi ada di antara mereka, tampak asyik mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki bersyal panjang. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali adikmu itu..."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Yeah. Sister complex. Kelakuannya itu mengingatkan pada salah satu temanku. Dia juga begitu..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, tersenyum melihat Hanabi dikerumuni teman-temannya di kejauhan. "Tapi adikmu itu lumayan mudah dibujuk, ya."

"Dibujuk bagaimana?" Hinata tak mengerti.

Naruto tertawa sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu tidak, adikmu itu naksir pada si Teme? Sasuke," ia menambahkan, melihat Hinata tampak tak mengerti.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Yah... aku tahu. Hanabi-chan mengambil foto Sasuke-kun diam-diam waktu dia kunjungan ke sekolahnya. Tapi kurasa bukan naksir, Naruto-kun. Hobinya memang menyensus cowok-cowok cakep, dia sendiri yang bilang."

"Hobi macam apa itu? Ada-ada saja..." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa. "Yah, seperti kubilang tadi, dia mudah dibujuk. Setelah aku menjanjikan akan memberinya foto bertanda tangan eksklusif Uchiha Sasuke, dia langsung mengizinkanku menemanimu."

"Oooh... Naruto-kun," kikik Hinata geli. Seorang yang dingin seperti Sasuke mau menandatangani fotonya sendiri, rasanya sulit dibayangkan. "Apa Sasuke-kun mau?"

"Harus mau!" sahut Naruto penuh tekad. "Yuk, meluncur lagi!" pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan Hinata lagi dan membawa gadis itu meluncur bersamanya mengelilingi arena yang lumayan ramai itu.

Mereka berhenti ketika Naruto bertemu temannya yang tengah menonton orang-orang berskate-ria di luar pagar pembatas. "Oi, Gaara!" sapanya cerah pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Naruto," balas Gaara datar.

"Ow, man! Jangan bermuka masam begitu dong. Kita kan sudah lama gak ketemu," Naruto meninju pundak Gaara main-main.

"Hn," Gaara mengusap-usap tempat yang tadi ditinju teman lamanya.

"Kenalin nih Gaara, cewekku," Naruto memperkenalkannya pada Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata. Cewek paling cantik dan paling baik di kampusku!" cetusnya bangga, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Hyuuga?" Gaara menoleh pada Hinata. "Siapanya Hyuuga Neji?"

"A-aku adik sepupunya," jawab gadis itu sopan. "Salam kenal, eh..."

"Gaara," si rambut merah mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Salam kenal, Gaara-kun," Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Gaara dan aku bertemu waktu ada kejuaraan karate antar universitas. Dia ini hebat sekali, lho, Hinata. Dia menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Dan Gaara nyaris saja mengalahkanku!" tutur Naruto pada kekasihnya. "Ne, Gaara? Sendirian saja?"

"Tidak juga. Nih, bareng Nara," Gaara mengedikkan kepala ke arah pemuda berkucir dan berjaket hijau lumut yang bersandar di pagar pembatas di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memandang orang-orang dengan tatapan malas. "Harus memastikan dia tidak macam-macam dengan Temari."

"Tch!" dengus pemuda Nara itu. "Merepotkan."

Naruto nyengir. "Mirip Hanabi, kan, dia..." bisiknya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hei, klub karate di kampusmu sudah mulai penerimaan anggota baru belum? Di kampusku sudah. Buset deh, peminatnya bejibun. Tapi paling-paling lama-lama menyusut. Tahu kan, seleksi alam..."

Sementara Gaara sibuk mengobrol dengan Naruto, pemuda berkucir tadi diam-diam pergi. Ia menyewa sepatu skate dan melesat ke dalam arena, menghampiri gadis pirang berkucir empat yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Whoops, Temari," kata pemuda itu ketika ia meluncur mendekat dan berhenti di dekat Temari, membuat gadis itu terhuyung kaget.

"Shikamaru!" engahnya. "Kukira kau dengan Gaara."

"Dia.. eh... sedang agak sibuk sekarang. Aku pergi diam-diam," sahut Shikamaru sambil nyengir. "Terjebak seharian penuh dengan adikmu yang pasang tampang sangar terus? Yang benar saja. Merepotkan!"

Temari tertawa. "Kalau dia tahu kau kabur, dia bisa ngamuk lho. Kau tahu Gaara, kan?" ujarnya seraya mengamit lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Biar saja dia ngamuk. Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu," gombalnya membuat wajah Temari merona. Gadis itu mencubit pinggang Shikamaru main-main. Shikamaru merangkulnya.

"Ehem ehem..." suara Tenten menyadarkan keduanya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Dilarang mesra-mesraan di depan umum, ya!"

"Halah! Bilang aja kamu iri. Iya kan, Tenten?" goda Temari. Ia melirik Neji yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, sibuk menggosok-gosok bekas make up di wajahnya yang tak mau hilang. "Oi, Neji! Tenten mau mesra-mesraan denganmu, nih!"

"Temari!" bentak Tenten malu. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Eh, apa?" Neji tampak bingung.

Tenten menghela napas lega. Untung saja Neji tidak mendengar kalimat Temari yang terakhir. Tenten nyengir ke arah serombongan besar cewek yang baru saja melewati mereka, yang meluncur terhuyung-huyung sambil menjerit-jerit berisik. _Untung mereka lewat..._

--

"Eeeh... KEMANA NARA!!" teriak Gaara sambil celingukan mencari 'tawanan'nya yang hilang.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak begitu kenapa sih, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil menyumpal telingannya yang berdenging akibat teriakan temannya itu dengan tangan.

"Um... ano... Gaara-kun. Tadi sepertinya aku melihatnya pergi ke sana..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru tadi pergi.

"Oh, sial! Awas saja, Nara!!" geram Gaara marah sambil beranjak pergi dengan aura penuh dendam kesumat. Naruto dan Hinata melongo menatap punggungnya.

"Ooooiii... Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh, mendapati pemuda berpenampilan jadul, Lee, meluncur mendekat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rambut ngebobnya bergoyang-goyang sementara ia mendekat.

"Oi, alis tebal!" balas Naruto.

Lee berhenti di samping Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba cepat-cepatan meluncur? Untuk membuktikan murid siapa yang lebih hebat! Gai-sensei atau Hatake Kakashi!"

Naruto merasa tertantang. "Oke. Siapa takut!"

"N-Naruto-kun... itu berbahaya. Di sini kan banyak orang," ujar Hinata cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan," Naruto menenangkan. "Aku kan pandai meluncur. Tidak akan ada yang terluka."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kau diusir satpam?" Hinata melirik cemas ke arah dua satpam bertampang sangat yang mondar-mandir berjaga di kejauhan.

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja, oke? Kamu sebaiknya menunggu di tempat Neji, ya," ia menoleh pada Lee. "Finisnya di mana?"

"Tempat Neji-kun!" sahut Lee sambil menunjuk Neji di kejauhan.

"Berapa putaran?"

"Dua saja cukup. Tempat ini luas."

"Oke. Hinata-chan, tunggu aku ya," Naruto mengedip pada Hinata yang tampak cemas. Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan gadisnya setelah sebelumnya membimbingnya ke pagar pembatas.

Hinata menahan napas ketika kedua pemuda nekat itu mulai meluncur. Mula-mula pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan kecepatan mereka bertambah. Hebat sekali cara mereka berkelit, menghindari orang-orang, meskipun kadang nyaris menabrak orang. Gadis itu dapat mendengar teriakan dan umpatan orang-orang yang nyaris tertabrak sementara ia merayap di sepanjang pagar pembatas menuju tempat kakak sepupunya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

--

**TBC…**

**--**

**Gak bisa bikin romance… Toloooong…**

**Review, ya… ****Aku sangat sangat sangat membutuhkan review kalian semua!! ****puppy-dog-eyes mode ON**


	5. FL Hyuuga 5

**Berhubung ujian hari ini dibatalin, aku sempetin mengupdate cerita ini... Tadinya mau kemarin, tapi kamarin Nangor mati listrik seharian. Sebel banget. Mati listrik bikin males ngapa-ngapain. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi penghematan listrik (katanya).**

**Blacklicious : Wekekek... Tsunade mah udah gak PMS lagi atuh, udah menopause. Yeah, bakar Shikamaru!! Hayu-hayu ketemuan... Tar aku PM yah jeng.**

**Faika Araifa : Makasih... tapi beneran skill aku nulis romance bener-bener gak bagus. (memandang iri fic2 romance milik Faika) Tetep baca dan review yah...**

**Sora Aburame : Yeah juga!! NEJITEN pancen OYE!! iya iya... emang cewek kalo lagi PMS suka gokil. Temen aku aja, yang kalo biasa baik banget, kalo lagi PMS nyebelinnya setengah mampus. Pernah hampir nangis gara2 dijutekin sama dia. ditimpuks karena OOT Review yang ini juga ya, Sora-san...**

**Ambudaff : Aaaargh!! Ambu!! (bingung mau ngomong apa ke Ambu) Hihi.. Ambu sekarang suka jalan-jalan ke fandom Naruto ya? hehe... suka nih? Mbu, ada yang nasibnya mirip-mirip Sevvie lho... Uchiha Itachi! hihi... Itachi Severus o.O**

**Runaway-dobe : Iya ya romantis kalo nembak di bianglala. Tapi udah kadung jadi ceritanya... Thanks udah baca! Review yang ini juga ya...**

**IT4CH1neverDies : Makasih udah baca n review... wekeke.. kok malah ngiklan? R&R yang ini juga ya...**

* * *

Disclaimer : Masih belum berubah kok... dan tidak akan pernah jadi milikku. Walaupun aku sangat ingin memiliki Neji dan Sasuke dan Itachi sigh

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi fic

Alternate Universe, very OOC

NejiTen NaruHina

--

**Family Love**

5

"Whoooaaa... MINGGIR!! MINGGIR!!"

Gadis bercepol itu tak sempat menghindar ketika Lee kehilangan keseimbangan, meluncur ke arahnya dengan cepat.

BRUAAKKK!!

Lee menabraknya keras, membuat gadis itu terhuyung menabrak pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan ketiganya jatuh terjengkang, meluncur sepanjang tigapuluh senti di atas es pada punggung pemuda terakhir.

Neji mengaduh pilu, keberatan Tenten dan Lee. Tenten terhimpit antara Lee dan Neji. Lee mengumpat-umpat sambil memegangi hidungnya yang membentur belakang kepala Tenten dengan keras.

Naruto yang datang belakangan, mengerem dengan mulus di sebelah Gaara (yang sudah berhasil 'menangkap' Shikamaru). Ia terbahak menyaksikan pose bertumpuk tiga manusia malang itu di atas es.

"Onii-san!" Hinata terpekik kaget. Gadis itu terhuyung-huyung menghampiri kakak sepupunya.

"Ouch! Beraaaat... Lee..." ringtih Neji sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Baka Lee!!" sengal Tenten seraya mendorong Lee dari atas tubuhnya.

"Gomen gomen..." Lee buru-buru berdiri sambil masih memegangi hidungnya yang nyaris patah. Lalu membantu Tenten berdiri sementara Hinata membantu Neji.

"Onii-san, gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hinata penuh khawatir. Naruto maju, memapah lengan Neji yang satu lagi, masih sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Sementara itu Temari mulai mengomeli Lee. "Ahou! Kelakuanmu itu seperti anak kecil saja, Lee!! Bagaimana kalau Neji atau Tenten patah leher?! Mau tanggungjawab?!"

Lee langsung merengut, mengusap-usap hidungnya. Matanya berair.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan, Neji?" Tenten langsung mendekati Neji yang meringis kesakitan.

"Gak apa-apa..." jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang nyeri akibat hantaman keras dengan es. Bagian belakang jeansnya dan jaketnya agak basah. "Kamu gimana? Ada yang sakit?"

Tenten menggeleng cepat sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang agak benjol sedikit. "Aku gak apa-apa. Cuma kepala aja yang kejedot Lee, tapi gak apa-apa. Gak tahu deh kalau gak ada kamu. Thanks, ya..." wajahnya merona sedikit, mengingat posisi jatuhnya tadi—wajahnya menabrak dada bidang Neji—gadis itu nyaris masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Neji yang manis-segar.

"Aa..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang menang, Naruto-kun!!" seru Lee dengan suara sengau. Ia masih sibuk memijat-mijat hidungnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, enak saja! Aku yang menang!!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku yang pertama sampai!" kata Lee sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tapi kau menabrak orang," sahut Naruto dengan seringai licik. Jarinya menuding. "Sedangkan aku tidak. Pemenangnya itu yang tidak sampai membuat leher orang nyaris patah!"

"Pemenangnya yang paling cepat. Itu sudah peraturannya!" seru Lee keras kepala.

Naruto sudah akan membalas ketika Temari berkata tegas, "Sudah cukup! Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja," kata Temari sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sebelum ada kecelakaan lain gara-gara ulah bodoh kalian berdua."

Lee dan Naruto saling membelalak. Atau Naruto saja yang membelalak karena mata Lee memang sudah membelalak dari sananya...

--

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Hanabi mengampiri mereka di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari arena ice skating. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, membuat tempat itu lebih gemerlap dari sebelumnya. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu sorot yang ada di tepi arena bersilangan di langit bertabur bintang.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hanabi pada kedua kakaknya (Temari dan Tenten sedang ke kamar kecil. Begitu juga dengan Lee, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Gaara sedang tidak ingin ke kamar kecil. Tapi pemuda Suna itu tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Barangkali saja nanas berjalan dan kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu mencuri-curi berduaan tanpa sepengetahuannya). "Lho, Neji nii-san mukanya kenapa? Kok cemang cemong begitu?"

"Eh?" tangan Neji otomatis menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Ia nyaris lupa di wajahnya masih ada riasan dari rumah kostum.

"Tadi habis foto-foto di rumah kostum, Hana-chan..." beritahu Hinata.

"Wuah... habis foto? Pake kostum apa? Mau lihat dong, Onee-san..."

Hinata membuka dompetnya, menunjukkan foto Neji berpose ala orang Indian pada adiknya.

"Weeew... keren!!" kikik Hanabi. Naruto yang penasaran ikut mengintip dari atas bahu Hanabi. Ia nyengir. "Nanti mau soft copy-nya yah. Mau aku pasang di friendster!"

Neji memutar matanya.

"Ano, Naruto-kun... Bukannya kamu tadi kemari dengan Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto kemudian.

"Oh, iya!" Naruto menepok jidatnya dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sebaiknya aku telpon dia sekarang. Barangkali dia juga udah mau pulang."

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Tut tut tut... Naruto menekan-nekan nomor ponsel sahabat kentalnya itu.

Irama yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar, NSP Sasuke.

_"I breath..." _

Entah mengapa Naruto selalu merasa pusing setiap kali mendengar NSP Sasuke yang berbau pariwara itu.Enggan sekali rasanya mendengarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi?

_"I move... __I sweat... With the world watching... My hair... My clothes... I like black... Black is confident... Black looks good... Looking good, means no dendruff..."_

"Cepetan angkat, Sasuke..." Naruto bergumam tak sabar.

_"Confidence, means no dendruff... CLEAN, means no dendruff... I trust CLEAN... Dendruff never comes back..." _jeda sejenak,_ "My name is Sasuke..."_

Naruto memutar bola matanya. 'Udah tau!! Gak ada NSP yang lebih bagus, apa?! Narsis banget...' gerutunya dalam hati.

_"CLEAN... No den—"_

_"Halo?" _Suara dalam Sasuke terdengar di seberang. Akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Halo... Sasuke? Lagi di mana? Udah mau pulang belum?"

_"Naruto? Aku lagi di kamer."_

"Eh, jangan bercanda dong.. enggak lucu, tau! Aku lagi di deket ice skating nih. Mau pulang sekarang gak?"

_"Mau pulang gimana? Udah di rumah ini..."_

"EEEEKKK!! UDAH DI RUMAH!!" Naruto langsung panik.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya cemas seraya menyentuh lengan jaket oranye Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan seringai. "Enggak ada apa-apa, Hina-chan. Sebentar ya..." ia menepuk tangan Hinata kemudian beranjak menjauhi ketiga Hyuuga.

"Serius udah di rumah?" tanya Naruto gusar setelah yakin suaranya tidak terdengar Hinata dan yang lain.

_"Ya iyalah... kapan sih Uchiha Sasuke gak serius?" _sahut Sasuke judes.

"Tega banget sih ninggalin gitu aja?!" Naruto menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal.

_"Eeeh... ninggalin gimana, coba? Kan udah janjian di gerbang utama jam empat. Kamunya aja gak dateng-dateng! Sakura udah berbaik hati nungguin kamu satu jam, tao!!"_

Naruto menepok jidatnya. Mengumpat atas kebodohannya sendiri. Dia lupa janjian dengan Sasuke dan Sakura di gerbang. "Kenapa gak ngingetin sih? Sms kan bisa!" lengkingnya frustasi.

_"Ponsel Sakura mati, pulsaku habis. __Gak bisa hubungin kamu. Salah sendiri lupa!"_

"Terus kenapa gak nungguin ajaaaa??"

_"Sakura gak dibolehin pulang malem sama Otousan-nya. Harus mastiin dia udah nyampe rumah sebelum gelap. Tau sendiri gimana galaknya Tuan Haruno itu..."_

Naruto menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Terus nasib aku gimana nih? Teme, bisa jemput aku gak sekarang?"

_"Ck! Minta tolong ngomongnya gitu! __Gak sopan banget!" _tukas Sasuke. _"Gak bisa. Mobilku lagi dibawa Itachi."_

"Pake mobil ayahmu kan bisa..."

_"Gak bisa. Mobil Tousan lagi di bengkel. Ikut Sai aja kenapa sih? Dia mungkin masih di sana."_

"Ikut Sai? Dia kan bawa motor bareng Ino. Lha aku duduk di mana? Di ban? Gak bisa! Pokoknya jemput aku sekarang!"

_"Eh, ini anak dibilangin susah. __Enggak bisa!! Naik taksi aja kenapa sih?"_

"Naik taksi?" Naruto tambah uring-uringan. "Taksi mahal. Tau sendiri sekarang tanggal tua. Touchan belum ngasih jatah."

_"Ya udah. Tunggu aja sampe besok. __Baru bisa jemput besok soalnya..." _Sasuke berkata enteng.

"What! Nunggu sampe besok! Tega nian kau, Teme!!"

_"Bisa gak sih gak manggil orang 'Teme'? Dasar Bakadobe!!" _geram Sasuke. _"Kalo gitu ikut Hinata saja. Aku ketemu dia tadi sama kakaknya. Numpang sama mereka saja."_

"Enak aja ngomong. Gak enak tau!! Bisa-bisa tercoreng nama baikku di depan calon kakak ipar. Nanti dikiranya aku gak modal!!"

_"Memang begitu kan?" _Sasuke tertawa menghina. _"Cih, omonganmu kayak yang mau ngawinin Hinata besok saja."_

Sekali lagi Naruto menggeram putus asa. "Ya ya... terus saja menertawakanku, sialan. Terus sekarang gimana nasib aku??"

_"Jangan tanya aku. Salahmu sendiri lupa... __Sudah ah. Kaasan udah manggil makan malam nih!"_

"Woi, Teme! Gimana nih... Pokoknya kamu jemput aku seka—Halo? Halooooo?? Brengsek! Diputus lagi!" Naruto mengumpat, memasukkan kembali ponselnya dengan marah. Ia menendang pohon di dekatnya dengan frustasi dan langsung menyesalinya. Kakinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Mungkin ini karma karena sudah meninggalkan Shino bersama orang-orang sakit itu di kosan. Sepulang dari sini aku harus minta maaf pada Shino, batinnya kecut.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata beranjak dari bangku ketika Naruto mendekat lagi, cemas melihat wajah kusut kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa? Sasuke-kun udah pulang ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lesu.

Hinata membelai lengannya penuh simpati. "Terus gimana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Gak tau..."

"Gimana kalau ikut kami saja? Eh... gak apa-apa kan, Neji nii-san?" gadis itu melirik kakaknya.

"Yeah... gak apa-apa. Ikut kami saja, Naruto," sahut Neji.

Naruto menghenyakkan diri ke bangku kosong. "Gomen, Neji. Jadi ngerepotin kamu."

"Gak masalah," ucapnya datar tepat ketika para gadis datang.

"Cowok-cowok belum pada balik?" tanya Temari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Belum," sahut Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, para cowok berdatangan.

"Tadi Izumo dan Kotetsu-senpai telepon. Katanya mereka udah pulang duluan," beritahu Lee. "Katanya juga, tas mendakinya titip dulu. Besok mau diambil langsung ke rumahmu, Temari," ia menambahkan pada Temari.

"Oke," sahut gadis itu. Ia kemudian melirik sahabatnya. "Tenten, sebaiknya kamu ikut mobil antiknya Neji saja. Kalian searah kan?" usulnya sambil nyengir jahil.

"Eh..." Tenten membelalak pada temannya.

Neji mengangkat alisnya. Hinata tersenyum penuh arti pada sepupunya.

"Iya, Tenten-san ikut kami saja. Biar ramai..." timpal Hinata. "Benar kan, Neji nii-san?"

"Yakin, rongsokan itu gak akan jebol dinaiki banyak orang?" celetuk Hanabi. Hinata menyenggol lengan adiknya.

Neji yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar celetukkan adik sepupunya itu, menyahut agak terlalu antusias, "Tentu saja!" rona samar muncul di wajahnya. Untung saja sekarang malam, jadi tidak kelihatan. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Yah... um... baiklah..." ujar Tenten tersipu.

Temari menyamarkan kikiknya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

--

"Onii-san, ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu yang paling bagus!" ucap Hinata pada sepupunya ketika mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Tenten sedang menuju mini van milik Temari untuk mengambil tas mendakinya.

"Kesempatan apa?" Neji pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kesempatan untuk menjadikannya calon kakak iparku secara resmi," sahut Hinata antusias. Gadis itu nyengir melihat Neji menahan senyum. "Dia juga kelihatannya menyukaimu, kan? Masa Nii-san tidak merasa sih?"

"Masa?" Neji menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan kunci mobilnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil ketika Naruto tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Hanabi yang masih belum rela menyusup di antara keduanya. Jadinya Naruto malah merangkul Hanabi.

"Hei hei, Hinata-chan! Sepertinya adikmu ini naksir aku!" gurau Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

Hanabi langsung menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Naruto mengaduh, melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya.

"Whoops! Tidak sengaja, sori!" kata Hanabi sambil menyeringai sadis.

Mereka tertawa-tawa.

--

Neji berkutat membuka bagasi mobilnya yang memang sering macet untuk menyimpan tas Tenten dan Naruto sementara kedua adiknya bersandar di sisi mobil, mengobrol dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung mengumpat pelan ketika mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan terogok di dekat ban serep. Seperti kain berwarna hijau cerah dengan motif daun.

_Damn Lee! Bagaimana barang seperti itu bisa tertinggal, sih?!_

Neji buru-buru menjejalkan 'milik pribadi Lee' itu ke bawah ban serep ketika Naruto melongok.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak ada apa-apa," Neji cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, menyeringai seperti orang sakit gigi. "Tenten," katanya ketika gadis itu datang mendekat, membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

"Hei," balas Tenten sambil mendekat.

Naruto menaruh ransel besarnya di pojok bagasi, disusul Tenten. Neji komat-kamit berdoa semoga Tenten tidak melihat ogokan kain hijau yang masih nongol sedikit dari bawah ban serep.

"Er... sudah selesai, Neji," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Kau bisa menutupnya sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku tutup. Oke, sekarang sudah tertutup," sahut Neji salah tingkah. Tenten tertawa kecil lalu bergabung dengan Hinata. Neji menepok jidatnya. _Mana wibawamu yang biasa, Neji? Sial..._

Neji membukakan semua kunci pintu secara manual, membuatnya harus mengitari mobil butut tak layak jalan itu. Sebagian dirinya menyesal tadi tidak menerima tawaran pamannya memakai jaguar miliknya. Bagaimanapun seorang Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya dingin dan cool di kampus itu tetap laki-laki biasa yang ingin terlihat keren di depan gadis yang disukainya. Terlebih ini adalah kali pertama Tenten ikut mobilnya yang butut itu. Biasanya Neji tidak membawa mobilnya ke kampus. Ia lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik sepeda. "Lebih hemat dan sehat," katanya.

"Tenten-san duduk di depan saja," tawar Hinata ketika Tenten hendak duduk di bangku belakang.

"Eh, gak usah. Hinata-san saja yang di depan..."

"Di depan saja, ya..." desak Hinata seraya menarik lengan gadis bercepol itu. Tenten pasrah saja disuruh duduk di bangku depan.

"Aku di tengah!" seru Hanabi cepat sambil melesat masuk.

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum masuk setelah adiknya. Naruto duduk di sisi satunya. Jadinya Hanabi duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oke? Sudah dikunci semua, kan?" Neji memastikan dengan gugup.

Hanabi melongo. Gadis itu melempar pandang ada-apa-dengan-Neji-nii-san?? pada kakak perempuannya. Naruto menggigit kepalan tangannya untuk menahan tawa.

Neji menstater mobilnya. Mesin menderu pelan, terbatuk-batuk, lalu mati, membuat pemiliknya tambah panik. Ia mencoba lagi dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika mesin akhirnya menyala.

Selama beberapa menit pertama, sedan butut itu meluncur tersendat-sendat seperti orang cegukan. Yah, memang seperti itu kalau mesin belum dipanaskan cukup lama. Neji mencoba menjelaskan, hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Tersentak-sentak saja sudah cukup buruk, tanpa harus mengetahui kondisi mesin yang memang sudah soak.

Tenten berdehem kecil untuk menyamarkan kikiknya. Kalau saja ada lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan, Neji dengan senang hati akan melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke lubang itu dan tidak akan keluar setidaknya untuk satu semester ke depan. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi sekarang.

"Naruto nii-chan, mau permen cokelat tidak?" tawar Hanabi memecah keheningan yang canggung.

"Boleh," sahut Naruto sembari mengambil bungkus cokelat M&M yang disodorkan Hanabi dan mengambil beberapa.

Hinata tersenyum melihat adik dan kekasihnya sudah mulai akrab.

"Lihat, aku bisa makan cokelat ini sambil dilempar," Hanabi mengambil ancang-ancang. Melempar permen cokelat ke atas dan mencoba menangkapnya dengan mulut. Tapi permen cokelat berwarna kuning cerah itu malah memantul di hidungnya, berakrobat melintasi udara, menghantam tongkat persneling, berbalik ke arah rem tangan dan masuk dengan sukses di celah kecil di sana.

"OOOOWWWW..." Neji berseru panjang. Tapi segera menghentikannya ketika menyadari Tenten sedang memperhatikannya. Menelan semua kata-kata makian yang sudah siap terlontar, Neji mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menangis dalam hati.

_'Oh, tidaaaaaaaaak... mesin mobilku yang berharga... __Kena cokelat!'_

"Aduh! Gomen, Neji nii-san... Aku gak sengaja..." rintih Hanabi sambil menatap kakak sepupunya takut-takut.

"Hanabi-chan... makanya hati-hati..."

"Yare yare..." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gak apa-apa. Nanti akan kukeluarkan dari sana," kata Neji pelan, nyaris mendesis.

_'Tidaaaak!! Bagaimana kalau cokelat sial itu malah meleleh di sana?? Bisa rusak semuaaaa...'_

Pemuda Hyuuga itu nyaris terlonjak ketika tangan Tenten menyentuh lengannya, menepuk-nepuknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tenten sedang tersenyum padanya. Neji merasa melayang. Bayangan cokelat meleleh menghacurkan mesin mobilnya yang memang sudah karatan menguap lenyap. Perjalanan berikutnya terasa sepuluh kali lebih menyenangkan bagi Neji, sampai Hanabi bertanya keras pada Tenten.

"Ne, Tenten nee-chan, kau pacarnya Neji nii-san ya?"

Neji nyaris menabrak jeep di depannya saking kagetnya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Belum!" sahut Neji cepat, dan langsung menyesalinya ketika ia merasakan Tenten menatapnya. Semua orang di dalam mobil menatapnya. Wajahnya luar biasa panas. Ia tak akan heran kalau ada asap menguar dari kedua telinganya. Tapi pemuda itu berusaha tenang, setenang biasanya. "Ma-Maksudku... er... tidak. Um... kami hanya berteman. Benar kan, Tenten?"

"I-iya, kami hanya berteman," ujar Tenten sambil nyengir salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga sedikit merona. Ia menoleh ke bangku belakang sambil tersenyum, "Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Hanabi.

"Soalnya cara Naji nii-san menatapmu beda dari caranya menatap yang lain," seloroh Hanabi sambil melirik kakak sepupunya. "Caranya menatap seperti..."

"Cukup!" potong Neji cepat. Tenten mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Sepertinya ia agak tertarik dengan omongan Hanabi.

"Yah... padahal kan bagus kalau Tenten nee-chan beneran pacarnya Neji nii-san," lanjut Hanabi tanpa ampun. "Aku gak keberatan lho... Biar Neji nii-san gak sendirian terus. Kan kasihan, udah mau lulus kulian tapi masih jomblo. Biar bisa cepet-cepet nikah juga. Kepingin cepet-cepet dapet keponakan yang lucu..."

"Hanabi-chan..." tegur Hinata, menahan tawa. Sementara tampang Neji seperti mau pingsan saking malunya. Naruto tertawa terang-terangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hanabi mendelik pada Naruto, tersinggung.

"Kalau kamu kepingin dapet keponakan, tunggu saja sampai aku dan kakakmu..."

"Naruto-kun..." sekarang giliran Hinata yang memerah.

Hanabi belagak muntah. "Eeeh... aku belum bilang setuju kamu dengan Nee-san-ku, Foxey!"

"Eh? Jangan begitu dong.. Kan tadi sudah sepakat. Bagaimana dengan foto eksklusif Sas--umph!!" Hanabi memekap mulut Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Jangan buka rahasia dong..." desis Hanabi. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Lagipula Hinata nee-san gak akan mau menikah sebelum Neji nii-san kan?" tanya Hanabi pada kakaknya.

"Hanabi-chan..." keluh Hinata lagi seraya menatap putus asa pada adik perempuannya itu.

--

**TBC...**

* * *

**Wekekek... ada yang tau gak NSP-nya Sasuke?? lirik-lirik Ambu kayaknya pernah dibahas di salah satu thread di HPI ya, Mbu?? **

**Aku ngerasa ini chapter yang aneh. Tapi aku bener-bener gak mood ngerombak lagi. Menurut kalian gimana? **


	6. FL Hyuuga 6

**The Last chap!! Tadinya mau sehabis ujian diuploadnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku kepikiran terus. Lagi ujian kepikiran ff mulu (getok kepala sendiri), jadi biar tenang belajarnya, aku upload sekarang aja. Doakan aku ya minna!!**

**Untuk my otouto yang (ngakunya) ganteng kaya Itachi (wekekek.. tapi beneran kok... promosi adek mode:ON) yang kemarin baru dinyatakan lulus SMA, selamat yah, Cintah!! Buat semua yang baru lulus2an juga selamat!!**

**Ambu : Wekekek... 'Uchiha Itachi and the Prisoner of Azkaban'? Euh, apa hubungannya Itachi sama Azkaban? Apa anggota Akatsuki bermarkas di Azkaban? hihi... jadi ngebayangin dementor pake jubah Akatsuki. Link-nya di mana sih, Mbu? Kok putz gak nemu??**

**Faika Araifa : sweet ya? Makasih... ini lanjutannya. Episode terakhir nih!**

**Sora Aburame : Wah... dirimu 'arek Suroboyo' yah? ini aku kasih NejiTen-nya. Mudah-mudahan suka.**

**Yozora Ageha : Aaah... makasih udah mereview, Yozora-san. Gomen belum review lagi fic-mu. Harus disave dulu n baca di kosan kalau lagi senggang. Panjang bo...**

**Runaway-dobe : Makasih... ini lanjutannya. Enjoy!**

**Mayura : Makasih... baca yang ini juga ya..**

**Blacklicious (walaupun dirimu gak mereview yang kemarin...) : Met ujian! SMANGAT!! (Han Ji Eun mode:ON)**

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, belum ganti nama.

* * *

--

A HinataNejiHanabi fic

Alternate Universe, very OOC

NejiTen & NaruHina

--

**Family Love**

6

Limabelas menit kemudian, Neji menurunkan Naruto tepat di depan rumah kost-nya. Saat itu hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Thanks, Neji," ucap Naruto ketika Neji membukakan bagasi untuk mengambil tasnya. "Bye, _Sweetheart_! Bye, _Little Hana_..." pemuda itu melambai pada Hinata dan Hanabi ketika sedan itu bergerak menjauh. Kedua gadis itu balas melambai.

Hujan turun semakin deras ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Tenten yang mungil namun asri sepuluh menit kemudian. Gadis itu menoleh ke bangku belakang, mendapati Hanabi dan Hinata sudah terlelap. Kepala Hanabi terkulai ke bahu kakaknya sementara kepala Hinata bersandar pada puncak kepala Hanabi. Tenten tersenyum lembut.

"Mereka manis sekali. Pantas kau sangat menyayangi mereka, Neji," ujarnya.

"Aa.." Neji ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku jadi ingin punya adik deh," kekeh Tenten. Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Ano... Neji?"

"Hm?"

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Tenten tersenyum, dan berkata pelan, agak gugup, "Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi..." ia berpaling.

"Tenten?"

"Ya?" gadis itu kembali menoleh.

"Maaf soal Hanabi tadi," kata Neji pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Tenten sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertatapan lagi. Agak lama kali ini.

Neji merasa seakan organ-organ dalamnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Jantungnya serasa membengkak sepuluh kali lipat ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tenten. Wajah mereka tinggal berjarang beberapa senti lagi ketika Hanabi tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan menggerutu pelan.

Tenten buru-buru berpaling, wajahnya merah padam. Ia kembali merasakan aroma manis-segar menguar dari tubuh Neji.

Neji juga buru-buru menarik diri lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke roda kemudi. _Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!!_

"Er... Neji, sepertinya pintunya macet," kata Tenten kemudian sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Pintu itu bergeming.

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tenten lagi dengan canggung (Tenten otomatis memalingkan wajah, berusaha supaya wajahnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Neji), mencoba mendorong pintu sialan itu. Pintu itu masih bergeming.

"Mungkin dari luar bisa. Um... kamu bawa payung?"

Tenten menggeleng.

Sejenak Neji tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya melepas jaket cokelatnya, menampakkan kaus polo lengan panjang berwarna putih gading di baliknya, dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. "Kamu pakai ini. Aku akan membukakan pintu dari luar," katanya seraya membuka pintunya, menembus hujan mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu bagi Tenten. Dalam waktu singkat tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Trims, Neji," Tenten memakai jaket Neji di atas kepalanya sebelum keluar sementara Neji membukakan bagasi. Tenten menyusulnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Ini tasmu," Neji mengambil tas besar Tenten agak terlalu antusias sehingga membuat ban serep bergeser. Ogokan kain hijau itu menampakkan diri dengan bangga, seolah berseru, "TARAAA!!". Mulut Neji ternganga. Dia lupa benda laknat itu ada di sana. _Segitiga pengaman hijau sial itu._

Tenten mengatupkan tangan ke mulut, setengah mati menahan tawa.

Saat itu juga, Neji bersumpah TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMINJAMKAN MOBILNYA LAGI PADA LEE!!

Neji cepat-cepat menutup bagasinya ketika Tenten sudah mengangkat tasnya. Gadis itu masih nyengir.

_Oh, bagus. Sekarang dia pasti mengira 'benda' itu milikku. Selamat, Neji!!_

"Sini aku bawakan," katanya judes dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten, ia mengambil tas berat itu dan berlari menembus hujan ke beranda rumah mungil bercat krem itu. Tenten berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya.

Mereka berdiri di beranda selama beberapa saat tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Neji masih malu dan kesal karena insiden barusan. Ia menyapu rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan dan merasakan hiasan kepala konyol berbentuk tanduk merah masih bertengger manis di sana. Ia lupa masih memakainya dan cepat-cepat melepasnya.

"Um... Neji."

"Ya," sahut Neji agak terlalu cepat sehingga terdengar konyol.

Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Sebentar," Ia mengeluarkan saputangan putih dari saku jeansnya dan mulai membersihkan wajah Neji. Yah, memang tidak selembut saat Hinata menyeka sisa kue tart dari pipinya saat ulang tahunnya dulu, tapi tetap saja kan, Tenten. Pemuda itu mematung di sana sementara gadis itu menyeka cat yang luntur di wajahnya. "Nah, sudah selesai," ujar Tenten sambil melangkah mundur, tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya. Saputangan putihnya belepotan cat warna warni.

Sunyi lagi beberapa lama sebelum Neji merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia membukanya. SMS. Dari Hinata. Otomatis kepalanya menoleh ke arah sedannya terparkir. Bayangan samar Hinata melambai dari dalam. Rupanya ia pura-pura tidur tadi.

Dibukanya SMS itu.

_Ini kesempatanmu, Neji nii-san... Ganbatte!!_

Neji menyeringai kecil sebelum menutup ponselnya. _Adikku..._

Tenten memencet bel pintu rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ibunya membukakan pintu. Wanita ramah itu menyapa Neji sebelum kembali masuk dengan membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka, memberi waktu bagi putrinya dan pemuda itu waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Sampai ketemu di kampus kalau begitu, Neji," ujar Tenten kemudian.

"Oke," sahut Neji agak gugup.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu menatap Neji lagi. "Terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang," katanya. Kemudian ia berbalik. Tapi ia langsung berhenti ketika Neji menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Ya?" ia menoleh.

Neji kembali melepaskan tangannya dan membenamkannya ke dalam saku celana untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Entah karena udara yang dingin atau terlalu grogi. Ia berdehem pelan. "Um... Kau tahu, kan, di dekat kampus ada restoran yang baru dibuka. Kata Kotetsu-senpai di sana makanannya enak-enak."

Tenten memandangnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Agak bingung. "Delight's? Ya, aku tahu..." sahutnya lambat-lambat.

"Er... jadi, maukah... Maukah kau menemaniku ke sana kapan-kapan?"

"Ah," kata Tenten, wajahnya merona. Neji menahan napas, menyilangkan jari di saku celananya, berharap kemujuran. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum. "Apakah ini ajakan berkencan?" selidiknya.

"Um... yah, terserah kau menganggapnya bagaimana," sahut Neji datar meskipun perutnya rasanya bergejolak tak nyaman. _Tentu saja ini ajakan berkencan!_

"Baiklah," jawab Tenten akhirnya.

Neji menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak bersorak kegirangan. _Stay cool, Neji! _

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau besok malam? Aku jemput jam setengah tujuh. Gimana?"

"Oke," Tenten menyahut ceria.

"Bagus. Um... Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Malam..." pemuda itu berbalik, tapi Tenten memanggilnya lagi.

"Neji."

"Ya?"

"Jaketmu," gadis itu mendekat dan menyerahkan jaket cokelat milik Neji.

Pemuda itu menerimanya. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. Er... ini untukmu saja," katanya sambil menjejalkan hiasan tanduk ke tangan Tenten. "Untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Trims. Akan kusimpan," sahut Tenten sambil nyengir.

"Sampai ketemu besok malam kalau begitu, Ten—" kalimatnya terputus karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melompat mendekat dan berjingkat, memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi kanannya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Neji. Salamku untuk Hinata dan Hanabi, yah!" gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah masuk. Sekilas, Neji bisa melihat seulas senyum lembut—senyum yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa—terlukis di bibir gadis itu saat ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Matanya yang cokelat cemerlang bercahaya tertimpa lampu beranda yang temaram. Dan akhirnya ia menutup pintu.

Neji masih terbengong di sana selama beberapa saat sambil memegangi pipinya, tempat di mana bibir Tenten barusan menyentuhnya. Seolah masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

--

"Cie cie... yang habis jadian," goda Hinata setelah Neji sudah duduk di belakang kemudi lagi, basah kuyup, tapi tampak sumringah. "Asyik... kalo gitu aku mau dapet traktiran nih!" Hinata merayap ke kursi depan yang tadi di duduki Tenten setelah merebahkan adiknya dengan hati-hati di jok belakang, nyengir menatap kakak sepupunya.

Neji berdehem pelan. "Masih belum resmi, kok," katanya kalem. "Besok kami akan keluar makan malam bareng."

"Candle light dinner?" sambar Hinata antusias. "Wuah... romantisnya... Tenten-san beruntung sekali. Naruto-kun belum pernah mengajakku ber-candle light dinner," ujarnya iri. "Tapi jawabannya udah ketahuan, kan? Pasti diterima."

"Belum tentu," jawab Neji datar sambil menahan senyum. "Tenten orangnya gak ketebak isi hatinya."

"Masa sih?" Hinata terkikik. "Terus yang tadi itu apa?"

"Tadi apa?" Neji bingung. Wajahnya berubah merah padam ketika melihat adik sepupunya itu menyentuhkan kedua ujung jemarinya yang dikuncupkan. "Apaan sih, Hinata!"

Gadis itu tertawa-tawa. "Enggak gak apa-apa kok. Nii-san kan udah gede."

"Eeeeh... kamu!" ia mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "Sudah ah. Sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Kita pulang!"

"Haiii..." sahut Hinata ceria sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

--

Hujan sudah mulai reda ketika mereka tiba di Hyuuga Mansion. Beberapa pelayan bergegas menyambut mereka, membawakan handuk kering untuk Neji yang basah kuyup. Mereka juga mencoba membangunkan Hanabi yang tertidur di dalam mobil, tapi gadis itu bergeming. Sepertinya ia memang kelelahan.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya ke dalam," ujar Neji akhirnya, setelah ia berganti pakaian kering.

"Gak apa-apa, Neji nii-san?" ujar Hinata yang masih mencoba membangunkan adiknya. "Hanabi berat lho..."

"Buat apa latihan angkat barbel tiap hari kalo gak kuat ngangkat yang beginian?" gurau Neji sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, mengangkat tubuh adik sepupunya dan dengan hati-hati membawanya keluar. Kepala Hanabi nyaris membentur pintu mobil kalau tidak dicegah Hinata. Yah, Hanabi memang jauh lebih berat dari karung berisi beras atau tepung yang biasa diangkutnya di restoran cepat saji tempatnya kerja paruh waktu.

Neji membaringkan Hanabi di kamarnya yang serba kuning dengan hati-hati setelah Hinata menyibakkan bed covernya. Ia menghenyakkan diri sejenak di tepi tempat tidur Hanabi untuk mengatur napas. _Benar-benar beraaat.. __Apalagi kamar Hanabi ada di lantai atas!_

"Nii-san sebaiknya istirahat saja. Kamarnya udah disiapin. Atau mau makan malam dulu?" Hinata menanyai sepupunya.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Masih kenyang hot dog. Aku mau langsung tidur saja."

"Nii-san," panggil Hinata saat Neji akan menutup pintu.

"Ya, 'Nata?"

"Makasih ya..." gadis itu tersenyum manis, yang dibalas Neji.

"Sama-sama."

Neji menutup pintu pelan.

Setelah itu Hinata mulai membuka sepatu adiknya, mencoba tidak membangunkannya. Tapi kemudian Hanabi menggeliat bangun, menatap kakaknya dengan mata sembab. "Nee-saaaaa—" ia menguap lebar.

"Hanabi-chan, sudah bangun?"

Hanabi memandang berkeliling kamarnya dengan bingung, lalu mengendus pakaiannya. "Bajuku bau Neji nii-san."

"Dia yang menggendongmu kemari, Hana-chan," Hinata memberitahunya. "Lagipula kamu tahu dari mana itu baunya Nii-san?"

Hanabi mengangkat bahu. "Tahu saja. Kan dia pakai wangi-wangian yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Otousama, cuma lebih segar," tuturnya mengantuk. Gadis itu menguap lebar lagi. "Nee-san, Neji nii-san marah padaku ya?"

Hinata mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kamu ngomong begitu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh sepatu adiknya di rak sepatu.

"Soalnya sepertinya dia membantingku ke kasur. Badanku sakit semua..." keluhnya.

"Dia tidak membantingmu ke kasur, Hana-chan. Mungkin kamu memang kecapean," kata Hinata sabar. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya dan mulai mengurai kucirnya. "Yah, mungkin dia memang sedikit kesal. Omonganmu hari ini agak keterlaluan, jujur saja, Hana-chan."

"Begitu..." gumam Hanabi sambil menguap lagi. "Tapi aku kan hanya bergurau."

Hinata dengan lembut mulai menyisiri rambut panjang Hanabi. "Yah, bergurau memang menyenangkan. Tapi harus melihat situasinya juga. Jangan sampai malah melukai perasaan orang kan?"

"Hmm.." kepala Hanabi terangguk-angguk. "Aku jadi gak enak sama Nii-san. Cokelat yang tadi ngerusak gak ya?"

"Kamu tenang aja. Kurasa Neji nii-san juga udah lupa, kok," Hinata tersenyum dan beranjak. "Kamu mau langsung tidur atau mau mandi dulu?"

Hanabi menghiraukan kakaknya. "Aku tahu!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jarinya seolah baru saja mendapat gagasan cemerlang. Dia merangkak ke tepi tempat tidur dan meraih gagang telepon di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai menekan-nekan tombol nomor.

"Halo, Tobi? Yeah, ini Little Hyuuga..." Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Bisa tidak sih, tidak memanggilku begitu? Kau menyebalkan! Jangan tertawa! Gini... aku mau kau mendatangi seseorang di _'Akatsuki, Pimp My Ride'_ episode berikutnya, bisa? He-eh... Kakak sepupuku. Eh buset, mobilnya jeleeeeek banget... parah deh pokoknya. Udah pantes masuk museum. Iya... Beneran, ya... Pokoknya aku mau mobil Nii-san-ku itu jadi yang paling canggih dan paling keren! Oke? He-eh, nanti aku e-mail alamatnya ya... Thanks, Tobi! Bye..." ia menutup teleponnya dan nyengir puas pada Hinata. "Dengan begitu masalah cokelat nyempil itu selesai deh! Dan rongsokan itu gak bakalan malu-maluin lagi di depan cewek kayak tadi!"

"Hanabi..." desah Hinata senang. "Itu ide yang hebat sekali! Neji nii-san pasti senang!"

"Pastinya! Siapa dulu, Hanabi..." seru Hanabi sambil menepuk dadanya dengan tampang berpuas diri. Kemudian ia melompat dari tempat tidur. "Aku mau mandi dulu—eh, iya Nee-san," ia nyengir. "Kurasa Naruto nii-chan lumayan juga. Dia orangnya lucu dan nyenengin. Ajak main kemari kapan-kapan, yah!" katanya sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Iya iya..." sahut Hinata sambil tertawa.

Hinata meletakkan sisir dan ikat rambut Hanabi di meja dan beranjak keluar, menutup pintunya pelan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chap terakhir ini lebih ke NejiTen yah?? Huehuehue... Norak gak sih? Soalnya aku kesulitan bikin romance nih! NejiTen-nya sengaja aku buat ngegantung supaya Anda-Anda semua bisa mereka-reka sendiri apa yang terjadi di acara makan malam Neji-Tenten. Selamat membayangkan... hihi... (dikepruks rame-rame)**

**Terakhir... aku kepingin menyisipkan beberapa cerita ekstra yang masih paralel dengan fic ini dan mungkin akan diupload kapan-kapan (Family Love Uchiha style yang tentunya bakal ada Itachi-kun!!). Jadi aku belum akan meng'complete'kan thread ini. Soo... bagi yang ada ide, silakan bagi-bagi...**

**Minna-san... doakan ujianku besok!!**

**Yeah... udah gak ada utang lagi!! Eh, masih ada ding, LIS untuk HPI (lirik-lirik Ambu)**

**kaburrr**


	7. FL Uchiha 1

Aaaah... akhirnya UAS selesai juga... pusing euy!

Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku mungkin akan membuat beberapa cerita ekstra yang masih paralel dengan cerita sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini aku pingin bikin tentang keluarga Uchiha. Yah, walaupun gak terlalu bagus juga. Seperti biasa disisipi sedikit humor jayus dan romance picisan SasuSaku (aku bener-bener ngerasa gak bakat di dua genre itu. Sigh..).

**Yozora Ageha : **Aaargh... Sand Sibling ya? Aku juga jatuh hati sama kakak beradik satu itu. Jadi kepikiran juga pingin buat. Plotnya sudah menari-nari menggoda di depan mata nih, tapi gak tau mulainya gimana. Gaaah!! frustasi mode on!

**runaway-dobe : **Gak bener-bener tamat kok, runaway-san (gak enak manggil dobe-san. hihi...). Akan ada cerita-cerita yang masih paralel dengan fic yang ini. Tapi masih tetep seputar keluarga. I love Family fic soooo much! Makasih doanya!!

**ambudaff : **Ambu, Putz udah baca** 'Uchiha Itachi and the Prisoner of Azkaban'**!! Belum semua sih, cuma beberapa chapter. Yang Quidditch dan dua chapter yang ada Sasuke-nya. Gyaaa... Sasu-chan imut banget. Apalagi yang scene dia dikerubuti Nearly Headless Nick dkk. Itachi di sana baru 13 th, tapi... urgh... nosebleed hihi... meng-_episkey _diri sendiri Ngebayangin Itachi pake seragam Hogwarts dengan atribut Gryffindor terus naik _firebolt-_nya Harry. Wuiii... Btw, putz jadi suka ItaMione nih! hihi... (ditakol). Iya iya... terjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia, terus abis KKN putz terima jadi aja. (menghindari sambitan Ambu). hihi... malah ngobrol!

**Sora Aburame **: Gyaaa... Sora-chan!! (SKSD deh! tapi boleh kan manggil begini?) Sama-sama orang jawa rupanya kita yah! Sebenarnya aku blasteran sih, Janda alias Jawa-Sunda. hihi... (gak penting). Makasih doanya, yah... Soal penyakitnya Kiba, Chouji ama Kakashi, anggep aja cepet sembuh. hehe...

**Dheeantzz **(gitu aja ya... abis namanya panjang amat) : Makasih banyak... Ini yang uchihanya. Mudah-mudahan suka...

* * *

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama setahuku tidak (dan gak akan pernah) mengalihkan kepemilikan Naruto pada Mademoiselle Moony. Hihi... (ditakol lagi)

* * *

--

**Extra story, twoshots**

**Family Love: Uchiha Style**

**Sasuke's NSP**

_Slight SasuSaku & ItaHana_

**--**

--

Suasana siang itu di Konoha University sama seperti siang-siang biasanya. Para mahasiswa yang kebetulan sudah tidak ada kuliah setelah istirahat makan siang atau sedang menunggu kuliah berikutnya menghabiskan waktu bersantai di halaman berumput di depan gedung supermegah beratap merah itu. Beberapa berkumpul berkelompok sambil mengobrol entah apa, sementara yang lain memilih tidur-tiduran atau memakan bekal mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan indah (termasuk cewek-cewek cantik doyan cekikikan atau cowok-cowok atlit kece yang kebetulan melintas) dan udara segar.

Beruntung bagi mereka karena kebijakan yang dibuat pihak rektorat salah satu dari lima universitas terbaik di negara Hi itu sudah melarang adanya kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang dengan bebas di halaman dalam kampus, sehingga mereka tidak perlu sesak napas gara-gara gas buang tidak bertanggungjawab yang diakibatkan oleh mesin-mesin yang memang jarang dirawat. Semua kendaraan bermotor hanya boleh sampai parkiran depan yang jaraknya 'lumayan' dari gedung utama. Yang boleh masuk hanya sepeda, skuter seperti punya Po-nya Telletubies, skate board dan teman sejawatnya. Kebijakan ini tentu saja mengikuti kebijakan Pemkot Konoha yang mulai membatasi kendaraan bermotor di kota yang memang terkenal hijau itu. Untuk mengurangi polusi udara, katanya, juga untuk mengatasi pemanasan global yang belakangan memang tengah digembar-gemborkan pemerintah pusat. Mereka (para mahasiswa, tentu saja) seharusnya berterimakasih, bukannya malah protes hanya karena masalah remeh temeh seperti wc mampet. Hei, salahkan orang-orang tak bertanggungjawab yang membuang bekas pembalut atau bekas apa saja ke dalam kloset! Dasar mahasiswa tukang protes!

Ehm... Malah melantur. Kembali ke halaman tempat para mahasiswa menghabiskan siang mereka...

Keindahan halaman berumput di Konoha University memang sudah terkenal sampai ke penjuru Konoha, bahkan lebih beken dari Konoha Central Park di pusat kota. Selain rumputnya yang sangat terawat dan udaranya bersih, halaman itu juga dikelilingi taman dengan pepohonan yang terawat apik, tempat itu juga dikenal sebagai tempat yang asyik bagi pasangan-pasangan muda yang tengah kasmaran untuk berkencan. Bahkan ada orang-orang luar yang menyusup hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan di sana, membuat tempat itu dua kali lebih ramai dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi sepertinya suasana hiruk pikuk itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu dua orang itu. Padahal hampir setiap mata memandang keduanya dengan tatapan iri, tak jarang diiringi bisik-bisik. Yah, siapapun yang melihat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke di 'singasana' mereka di taman KU pasti setuju mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang paling bikin ngiri yang pernah eksis. Bukan hanya karena paras mereka yang sama-sama menawan, keduanya adalah mahasiswa berprestasi di kampus masing-masing yang tentu saja memiliki kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata.

Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut bakal menjadi pengacara atau jaksa atau hakim atau apalah... yang terbaik di Konoha. Nilai-nilainya sempurna, terancam summa cumlaude. Kebanggaan kampusnya, jelas sekali. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang memang dikenal sebagai pemilik firma hukum terbesar di negara Hi. Jelas dia akan mewarisi jabatan sang ayah di perusahaannya mengingat sang kakak yang lebih memilih merintis bisnis sendiri dengan teman-temannya (Ingat 'Akatsuki: Pimp My Ride!'?).

Dan siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura? Mahasiswi jenius dari Fakultas Kedokteran Umum Konoha University ini adalah putri dokter Haruno yang terkenal sebagai dokter bedah plastik terbaik di Konoha. Sempat beredar kasak-kusuk di antara para mahasiswi yang iri bahwa kecantikan yang dimiliki Sakura adalah hasil kerja ayahnya, dan beberapa yang cukup tolol berani mencubit hidung gadis itu keras-keras untuk membuktikannya. Dan tentu saja berakhir masuk rumah sakit setelah menerima bogem mentah dari yang bersangkutan. Yah, Sakura juga anggota klub karate bersama Sasuke juga dan khususnya terkenal dengan kemahirannya memecah beton dengan tangan kosong. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak berani macam-macam padanya! o.O

Singasana Sasuke dan Sakura di taman KU adalah di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang letaknya memang agak jauh dari keramaian, dan di sanalah mereka berdua sekarang. Sakura duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sementara Sasuke berbaring di rumput dengan kepala bertumpu di pangkuan sang gadis. Kotak makan siang yang sudah kosong tergeletak di dekat mereka. Keduanya tampak tenggelam pada bacaan masing-masing. Yah, begitulah kalau dua orang kutubuku berkencan. Lebih banyak diam dan membaca. Mereka bukan pasangan yang paling romantis, memang. Tapi tetap saja bikin iri.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memecah keheningan. Gadis berambut pink itu sudah menutup bukunya dan sekarang tengah memainkan rambut hitam Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang berkuku sempurna.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari barisan huruf-huruf di bukunya.

"Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk," kata Sakura, masih memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

Sasuke menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Sakura sambil mengernyit. "Setiap minggu kan kita memang selalu jalan-jalan keluar."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya... memang kita selalu keluar. Ke Hi's Libraby. Aku juga kan kepingin seperti gadis-gadis lain yang diajak kencan di taman hiburan, ke pantai, nonton bioskop, makan bareng di restoran atau apalah... yang romantis-romantis..."

"Kamu mau disamakan dengan gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Bukan begitu... Ino memberitahuku Sai mengajaknya ke pantai akhir pekan kemarin. Kata Ino sunsetnya indah banget.. Pasti romantis.." pandangannya menerawang. "Jadi kepingin..."

Kernyitan Sasuke bertambah dalam. "Bukannya kamu tidak boleh pulang malam sama otousan-mu? Kalau mau lihat sunset, pasti pulangnya setelah gelap."

Gadis itu mengeluh pelan. "Iya sih..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi... sekali-sekali keluar tidak ke perpus, sepertinya menyenangkan... Tapi tidak harus melihat sunset," ia menambahkan seraya memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke menjawab, sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan. Tangannya memeluk buku tebal dan jas lab tersampir di lengannya. Yamanaka Ino berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

Ino melempar dirinya duduk di samping Sakura sementara Sasuke beranjak duduk. Mereka membiarkan gadis itu mengatur napasnya sejenak.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun," sapa Ino sekilas pada Sasuke sebelum beralih pada sahabatnya. "Sakura, aku baru dapet video-nya!" engahnya sambil nyengir puas.

"Video apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Itu lho... yang lagi banyak diomongin anak-anak. RAIN! Video iklannya Rain yang terbaru. Yang belum ada di tv..." jelas Ino tak sabar melihat sahabatnya itu tampak tak mengerti.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Oooh... Rain yang itu? Yang main di Full House?? Oh, mau lihat! Mana mana?" serunya antusias sementara Ino merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kepala keduanya beradu dan mereka cekikikan melihat video-entah-apa-itu. Segera saja Sasuke terlupakan.

Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah gadis sebagaimana gadis pada umumnya yang tertarik pada sesuatu yang indah-indah seperti cowok cakep, Sasuke mengerti itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesal setiap kali Sakura mengarahkan matanya selain padanya, meskipun itu aktris terkenal sekalipun. Mengapa tidak cukup dia saja? Padahal Sasuke merasa ketampanannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk gadis itu.

Tidak lama, Sakura segera menyadari wajah cemberut kekasih hatinya itu. "...tapi tetap saja Sasuke-kun yang paling keren..." ujarnya manis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya sekilas ke bahu pemuda itu. "Bukan begitu?"

Ino mendengus tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tapi yang ini juga keren kan? Kamu mau gak? Aku bluetooth ya..."

"Boleh..." sahut Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan diri balik bukunya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat deh..." Sakura menyorongkan ponselnya di depan hidung Sasuke, menghalangi pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Sasuke terpaksa melihat ke layar ponsel. Tampak seorang pria tampan bergerak dengan kerennya.

_Lumayan juga... Tapi kata-katanya narsis banget... _batin Sasuke.

"Gimana?" Sakura bertanya.

"No comment," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Khas Sasuke," komentar Ino. Terkadang dia masih terheran-heran sendiri bagaimana Sakura tahan berlama-lama di dekat orang sedingin Sasuke. Seperti pacaran dengan manusia salju saja.

Tepat saat itu, salah satu teman mereka yang gemar mengenakan jaket oranye cerah lewat dengan sepedanya, membonceng gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang. "Yo, Sakura-chan! Sas-ke!" serunya sambil berhenti.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Sasuke-kun..." sapa Hinata sopan.

Sasuke membalas hanya dengan gedikan kepala sementara kedua gadis di sebelahnya melambai pada pasangan itu.

"Mau pulang, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup!" sahut Naruto ceria. Kemudian ia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melirik Ino, seakan baru menyadari gadis itu ada di sana. "Eh, Ino! Ngapain kamu di sini? Mengganggu orang berduaan saja! Pergi sana! Hush... hush..." ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah Ino yang mendelik, berlagak mengusir.

"Naruto..." geram Ino. "Kamu belum pernah kelilipan sepatu, ya?" ancamnya sambil bersiap melepas sepatunya yang bertumit tinggi untuk menimpuk Naruto.

"Jah... begitu saja marah," kekeh Naruto. "Memangnya kemana si muka pucat, si Sai Sai Hota Hai itu?"

Ino melemparkan kerikil ke arah Naruto, tapi meleset. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah, mengejek. Ia memang kerap mengatai Sai seperti itu, karena menurutnya kebiasaan Sai memamerkan pusar di depan umum itu seperti gadis-gadis di film India (jenis film yang sering ditonton Kakashi di rumah kost-nya. Koleksinya hampir lengkap, dari _Kuchi Kuch Hota Hai, Mohabattain, Kal Ho Na Ho, Kabhi Kushi Khabi Gham, _semuanya ada. Bahkan pria berambut keperakan itu memasang poster Preity Zinta di kamarnya!). Itu jelas mengesalkan Ino meskipun Sai sendiri kelihatannya tidak terlalu ambil peduli.

"Bisa tidak, tidak memanggilnya seperti itu?" tukas Ino sebal. "Sai tidak ada kuliah hari ini, jadi dia pergi ke museum seni di ibu kota, melihat-lihat lukisan."

"Ow... Jadi ditinggal nih ceritanya? Kasihan deh..." goda Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-kun..." tegur Hinata pelan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih gawat. Karena wajah Ino sudah memerah seperti gunung yang mau meletus. Naruto hanya nyengir saja.

"Iya iya, Hinata-chan..." katanya pada gadis di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, Sakura-chan, Ino. Teme, jangan lupa kau masih hutang _sparing _denganku besok!" dan ia pun segera mengayuh sepedanya, berlalu bersama Hinata menuju parkiran depan, tempat supir keluarga Hyuuga sudah menanti untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Wah gawat, sudah jam segini!" seru Ino setelah Naruto pergi sambil melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sebaiknya kita ke lab sekarang, Sakura. Kalau tidak..." Ino menggerakkan tangannya melintang di depan lehernya. Ekspresinya horor.

"Uh, yeah... benar," sahut Sakura bergidik.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasu-kun..." jawab Sakura sambil membereskan kotak makan siang mereka dan menjejalkannya asal saja ke dalam tas bersama buku-bukunya, lalu berdiri. "Kelasnya Orochimaru. Kalau telat bisa mati," ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Yeah. Dan dijadikan kadaver (mayat yang biasanya digunakan di laboratorium untuk dipelajari) tambahan di lab anatomi," imbuh Ino merinding. Sakura tertawa kecil. Menyebut soal kadaver mengingatkannya akan insiden pingsannya Ino di lab anatomi beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Yakushi Kabuto, asisten dosen Orochimaru, menyuruh mereka membedah salah satu kadaver sebagai bahan penelitian.

"Kedengarannya seram," komentar Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai, kemudian menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Sasuke.

"Hati-hati pulangnya, Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura sambil berlari menjauh, mengikuti Ino.

"Aa.."

Sasuke baru akan beranjak ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel dan membukanya.

_1 new massage. _Dari Itachi, dan hanya berisi dua kalimat,

_Aku akan ke rumah hari ini. Jangan beritahu Tousan._

Sasuke yang tadinya berniat ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang langsung membatalkan niatnya.

--

**TBC...**

* * *

Tadinya aku mau membuat oneshot saja, tapi apa daya kepanjangan. Takutnya pada cape' bacanya dan malah membosankah. Itachi akan muncul di chap berikutnya yang InsyaALLAH akan ku-upload besok. Lagi semangat nih, mumpung belum terlalu sibuk lagi. Doakan tidak ada pemadaman listrik besok!

* * *

**Kolom Curhat...**

Gaaaah!! Apa-apaan ujian tadi!! Soalnya 75 biji, waktunya CUMA 60 menit. Mending gampang, susahnya na'uzubilah... Hampir 70 persen nembak dor dor!! Mana DB? Mana cerbral palsy?? Mana demam tifoid, tetanus, dll?? Kok yang keluar malah leukemia? Kan belum dapet bahannya?? Aaaargh... (frustasi)

* * *


	8. FL Uchiha 2

_Akhirnya listriknya nyala juga... hehe... ternyata doa sayah tidak terkabul. Arigatou minna, udah pada baca dan mereview. Malah lebih banyak dari review sebelumnya. hihi... Uchiha memang punya daya tarik tersendiri!_

_**Yozora Ageha : **Yah, Sasuke memang bukan manusia romantis. Makan tu buku. hihi... Iya ih, liat kadaver bikin merinding. Apalagi yang udah item dan bentuknya udah gak jelas gitu. Hiy.. Baca yang ini juga ya, Yozora-san!_

_**Yvne : **Thanks..._

_**Faika Araifa : **Okeh, ini lanjutannya... enjoy!_

_**Dheeantzz : **Haduh! Gimana yah, sebenernya "Akatsuki, Pimp My Ride" tuh aku munculin buat sampingan aja, gak bener-bener diceritain. Intinya kan tentang keluarga, bukan Akatsuki. Tapi malah pada penasarannya sama itu yah? Huaaa tolong... hihi... Tar deh, aku coba bikin. Tapi gak janji._

_**runaway-dobe : **hehe... tau aja runaway-dobe! Suka sebel sama fasilitas umum yang gak beres. Silakan baca yang ini yah..._

_**Vic7orZ : **Idem sama dheeantzz yah, victor-san (hoho... jadi inget victor krum ). Makasih doanya... er... review-nya ditunggu aja yah, musti baca dulu soalnya._

_**Leen : **Ini update-annya, Leen-san. Makasih udah baca. Enjoy!_

_**Mayura** : Arigatou Mayu-san. Mudah-mudahan kapan-kapan bisa bikin yang Sand Sibling, yah! R&R yang ini juga!!_

_**Ambu** : Wekekek... (peluk-peluk ItaMione juga). Iya iya... kalimat itu yang pas habis masalah firebolt-nya Harry kan? Gyaa... kalo Iputz yang jadi Hermione, pasti udah pingsan, disangka beneran. hihi... habis ekspresinya kan serius gitu. Eh? Kuitansi? Serius? hihi... (ditakol) Tar mau dipajang di DEI kaya yang DH gak, Mbu?_

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

--

**Extra story . twoshots**

**Family Love: Uchiha Style**

**Sasuke's NSP**

_Slight SasuSaku & ItaHana_

_--_

"Rajin sekali adikku yang satu ini," suara berat di belakangnya tidak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Memang itulah komentar yang selalu dilontarkan kakak laki-lakinya setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah. Tak peduli apapun yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Makan, mandi, nonton tv atau main game di komputer. Rajin sekali Itachi mengatai Sasuke rajin sekali...

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal karena kemunculan tiba-tiba sang kakak membuyarkan konsentrasinya menyusun kata-kata untuk tugas paper yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Bisa ketuk pintu dulu tidak?" geramnya.

Itachi menyeringai dari ambang pintu. "Galak bener sih," ujarnya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya ketika Itachi berjalan masuk. Ia mengambil buku di samping komputernya dan mulai membuka-bukanya, mencari referensi.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa sih?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu sambil mengintip dari atas bahu adiknya.

"Paper Ibiki," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"'Ibiki'? Apa itu salah satu teori hukum terbaru?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jelas merasa terganggu dengan gurauan kakaknya itu. Itachi adalah salah satu alumni terbaik di Fakultas Hukum KU, mana mungkin tidak hafal teori-teori hukum. "Paper untuk mata kuliah Profesor Morino Ibiki. Puas?" tukasnya sebal sambil menaruh bukunya terbuka di meja dan mulai mengetik lagi.

"Ow!" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh. "Masih hidup rupanya dia."

"Yeaaa..." dengus Sasuke.

Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah gerakan jemari panjang Sasuke yang menari di atas keyboard komputernya, sementara Itachi asyik menelusuri rak buku di salah satu sudut kamar adiknya yang luas itu sambil sesekali membuka buku-buku tertentu. "Gimana kuliahmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Oke juga," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar komputer.

"Hm..." Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Ia menaruh buku terakhir yang diambilnya kembali ke rak lalu bergerak mendekati meja adiknya lagi. Matanya kini tertuju pada foto berpigura di atas meja di samping foto dirinya dan Sasuke (yang tengah ber-barbeque di halaman belakang rumah mereka beberapa tahun silam. Itachi yang nyengir lebar merangkul Sasuke yang mulutnya belepotan saus), yang menampakkan adiknya yang tengah merangkul seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum di depan gerbang utama kampus mereka. "Kalau kabar Sakura-chan-mu yang cantik itu gimana? Dia sehat kan?"

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti, lalu menoleh memandang tajam kakaknya. "Kau mau apa tanya-tanya soal Sakura?"

"Mulai deh. Pacar overprotektif," sindir Itachi dengan ekspresi geli. "Aku agak tidak enak badan nih akhir-akhir ini. Bisa kau bilang pada Sakura untuk memeriksaku tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak minta periksa pada tunanganmu saja?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sembarangan saja ngomong," Itachi menjitak kepala adiknya. "Kau pikir aku binatang atau apa?" Tunangan Itachi, Inuzuka Hana, memang seorang dokter hewan yang bekerja di ibu kota, yang juga kakak perempuan salah satu teman Sasuke di klub karate, Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru dijitak Itachi sambil memberengut. "Memang. Kau kan _Weaselman,_" tukasnya.

"Eh... anak ini! Ngejawab lagi!" kata Itachi gemas. Tepat saat itu pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. Kedua Uchiha itu menoleh dan mendapati ibu mereka berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum lembut. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah berumur itu membawa nampan berisi dua gelas berisi jus jeruk dan kudapan.

"Kaasan!" sambut Itachi ketika ibunya melangkah masuk. Mikoto membiarkan putra sulungnya itu memberikan ciuman di kedua pipinya sebelum meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja yang telah dikosongkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mikoto mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Sasuke, tersenyum pada kedua buah hatinya itu. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Itachi yang juga telah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ini selalu saja tidak pernah bilang kalau mau datang," tegurnya sambil menepuk lembut paha Itachi. "Dan kalau datang pasti Sasuke dulu yang dicari. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan wanita tua malang ini, Nak?"

"Tentu saja aku kangen..." ujar Itachi sambil melingkarkan lengan merangkul ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu wanita itu.

"Eeeh... Itachi-kun... Kaasan baru saja selesai masak. Masih bau minyak..." kata Mikoto sambil tertawa menanggapi kelakuan putra sulungnya yang bisa tiba-tiba saja manja kalau tidak ada Fugaku.

"Biar saja. Aku suka bau Kaasan," sahut Itachi, tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada sang ibu. Sasuke mencibir kelakuan kakaknya. Itachi membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Mikoto tertawa lagi sambil membelai lengan Itachi lembut. "Kalau tahu kau datang sekarang, Tousan-mu bisa pulang cepat," katanya.

Itachi melepas rangkulannya, tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu sebelumnya atas kedatangannya karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk sementara waktu ini (Tapi tentu saja ia selalu memberitahu Sasuke terlebih dulu). Hubungan mereka memang tidak begitu baik. Itachi juga sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran dengan ayahnya yang menentang keputusannya untuk berhenti menjadi pengacara dan memulai bisnis otomotif bersama teman-temannya.

Mikoto yang paham menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak akan menginap malam ini kalau begitu, Nak?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ada rapat dengan anak-anak nanti malam. Ini juga tidak bisa lama-lama."

Mikoto tersenyum sedih, jelas kecewa putra sulungnya tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Itachi memalingkan wajah, tidak suka melihat kekecewaan terpeta di wajah wanita yang paling disayanginya itu, begitu juga Sasuke. Pemuda itu pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan tugas papernya lagi.

Itachi menoleh memandang ibunya lagi ketika merasakan tangan lembut Mikoto menepuk lengannya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," katanya sambil beranjak. "Tapi lain kali ajak tunanganmu ya. Kaasan kangen ngobrol dengannya," lanjut Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Kaasan..." sahut Itachi, membalas senyum ibunya. "Hana juga katanya sudah kangen ngobrol dengan Kaasan."

"Ya," kemudian wanita itu mengecup puncak kepala Itachi penuh sayang dan membelai lembut rambut Sasuke, "Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar ya," dengan senyum terakhir Mikoto beranjak dan menutup pintu pelan.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" Itachi menoleh padanya.

"Beneran tidak mau ketemu Tousan kalau begitu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi mendengus. "Cih! Kenapa kamu jadi serius begitu sih! Yah..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Untuk sementara kupikir sebaiknya memang tidak bertemu dulu. Masih agak emosi nih soalnya..." katanya sambil menghempaskan diri berbaring di ranjang adiknya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kerut samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang juga sebelum mengambil gelas jus jeruknya, menyeruputnya sedikit. Ia memandangi wajah kakaknya sejenak. Wajah Itachi menjadi lebih pucat dan kelihatan lelah dibanding saat sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Sang ayah, meski tidak begitu kelihatan juga karena Itachi selalu pasang tampang ceria di depan adik laki-laki dan ibunya. Tapi Sasuke, yang sudah mengenal kakak laki-lakinya itu sejak masih pakai popok tentu saja menyadari adanya perubahan, sekecil apapun perubahan itu.

Seulas senyum tipis membayang di bibir pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat kakaknya, betapapun Itachi kerap membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Dan tentu saja Sasuke sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana sang kakak dulu masih tinggal satu atap dengan mereka. Tidak ada Itachi, rumah sepi seperti kuburan. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berantem. Sasuke sangat berharap kakak dan ayahnya bisa berbaikan suatu hari. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat ibunda tersayangnya sedih terus-terusan. Mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan, Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Sasuke, aku pinjam Audi-mu lagi ya," kata Itachi beberapa menit kemudian.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh. Tadinya ia mengira kakaknya itu tertidur. Kebiasaan Itachi kalau berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke: ketiduran. ("Habis kasurmu nyaman sih. Baunya enak..." kilahnya suatu hari saat Sasuke marah-marah gara-gara ia tak sengaja mengileri bantal adiknya itu. Padahal sprai-nya baru diganti.)

"_Porche_-mu kenapa? Nabrak?" sahut Sasuke ketus, meski begitu ia merogoh ke dalam laci mejanya dan melemparkan kunci Audi kesayangannya pada sang kakak. Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan mobilnya dipinjam Itachi. Ada kompensasinya, soalnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Itachi sangat royal pada adik sematawayangnya itu, termasuk urusan mendandani mobil. Setiap Audi itu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, selalu ada saja yang nambah. Entah itu mesin yang dimodifikasi menjadi lebih canggih, bodi yang dipoles menjadi lebih keren, _velg_-nya ganti atau asesoris lainnya yang tiba-tiba nambah di sana. Yah, tidak selalu sesuai harapan sih. Pernah beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara Itachi mengubah warna cat mobilnya menjadi pink cerah. ("Kan biar serasi dengan warna rambut Sakura," kilah Itachi saat itu) Pemuda itu kemudian memaksa kakaknya mengubah kembali warnanya menjadi hitam-biru tua. Yah, begitulah kalau orang sudah kelebihan uang. Kakuzu saja sampai dibuat geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, ada di markas," sahut Itachi, menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Sasuke.

"Kau kesini jalan kaki?"

"Ya tidak lah... ngaco!" Itachi mengambil cemilan di meja. "Aku naik taksi," katanya lalu memasukkan kue kering itu ke mulutnya.

"Nii-san?" panggil Sasuke lagi setelah beberapa lama sunyi.

"Ya?"

Sasuke tampak agak ragu-ragu sebelum bertanya, "Kau dan Hana-san kalau kencan biasanya kemana saja?"

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, agak terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab, "Yah, Hana itu bukan tipe orang yang ribet. Diajak kemana saja mau, kecuali ke hotel," ia terkekeh sendiri. "Aku berani taruhan dia kan menyuruh anjingnya yang banyak itu menggigit bokongku kalau aku berani mengajaknya ke sana," berhenti sejenak. "Biasanya sih kami makan malam di restoran seafood, dia suka seafood soalnya. Atau kadang-kadang aku menemaninya mengajak jalan-jalan anjing-anjingnya keliling kompleks rumahnya. Kalau nonton jarang, dia suka ketiduran soalnya. Um... main ke KoLand juga, kadang-kadang..." Itachi tiba-tiba nyengir jahil pada adiknya. "Kenapa tanya-tanya? Mau mengajak Sakura kemana memangnya?"

"Dia kepingin diajak jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bingung mau mengajaknya kemana," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Biasanya kalian kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ke Hi's Libraby," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi melongo sesaat menatap adiknya sebelum meledak tertawa. Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Buset. Dasar kalian sama-sama kutubuku..." ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas kelakuan adiknya yang luar biasa kaku itu. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa membosankannya gaya berkencan kalian berdua."

"Makanya aku tanya padamu!" tukas Sasuke kesal.

"Ajak ke markas Akatsuki saja. Kalian bisa menonton kami syuting _'Akatsuki: Pimp My Ride'. _Sekalian kenalan sama anak-anak..." usul Itachi.

"Yeah, dan membiarkan Sakura digodai Om-Om keriputan. Terimakasih banyak," kata Sasuke judes. "Kudengar yang namanya Deidara itu playboy kelas kakap."

"Gosip dari mana? Justru dia tidak laku-laku, sama seperti si Kisame," Itachi terbahak. "Tapi kurasa anak Akatsuki tidak seburuk itu kok," katanya kemudian sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Tapi lebih parah," sambung Sasuke.

"Itu yang kumaksud," Itachi menyahut setuju. Terkekeh-kekeh. "Tapi aku tidak masuk hitungan," ia buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu: Markas Akatsuki, pilihan terakhir dari yang paling akhir," ucap Sasuke sambil pura-pura mencatat di notes tak kelihatan di udara. "Lagipula markasmu itu kan di ibu kota. Jauh. Sakura tidak diizinkan pulang malam sama Otousan-nya."

"Kalau begitu yang dekat-dekat sini saja, susah bener. Katanya jenius?" kata Itachi sambil mengambil kue kering lagi dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan kue keringnya sebelum berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal Akatsuki," Itachi duduk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Pein baru saja dapat ide bisnis membuat NSP. Bukan NSP biasa yang cuma lagu-lagu saja, ini lebih... um... apa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Mau dengar?"

"Eeeh... tunggu dulu. Itu bervirus tidak?" Sasuke buru-buru menahan kakaknya ketika Itachi hendak mencolokkan flashdisk-nya ke komputernya. Jelas ia masih trauma dengan insiden flashdisk bervirus milik Itachi dua minggu yang lalu yang dengan sukses mengacaukan program di komputernya.

"Enggak... Sudah dicek tadi. Dijamin bersih virus," ucap Itachi yakin sebelum mencolokkan flashdisk-nya.

Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya Sasuke dibuat tercengang dan nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya mendengar NSP buatan Akatsuki, sementara Itachi terbahak sampai wajahnya yang biasanya agak pucat itu memerah. Isinya kalau kebanyakan lagu-lagu atau iklan yang diparodikan. _Dubber_-nya jelas anak-anak Akatsuki sendiri. Sasuke bisa mengenali suara Tobi yang cempreng atau suara Deidara yang berakhiran -un.

Salah satunya pakai lagi lamanya Susan dan Ria Enes: _Diawali suara Deidara, "Tobi... Tobi... Tobi... Kalo gede, mau jadi apa un?" Lalu suara Tobi menyahut, "Tobi kepingin pinter biar jadi dokter!" Suara Deidara lagi, "Kalo nanti kamu jadi dokter un, kamu mau apa un?" Suara Tobi membalas ceria, "Mau nyuntik Dei-senpai! Enjus! Enjus! Enjuuuusss..." Deidara menggeram, "Sialan un!"_

"Yang paling konyol NSP buatan Pein. Tapi ini untuk NSP pribadinya sih..." Itachi meng-_klik_ data dengan nama 'dangdutPein'. Segera saja irama dangdut ala Bollywood mengalun sebagai intro. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terjungkal dari kursinya ketika suara Pein bernyanyi, _"Konan tidak cantik, Mak... Konan tidak jelek, Mak... Yang sedang-sedang saja... Yang penting dia setia... Aku cinta dia, Mak... Aku sayang dia, Mak..."_

"Cukup cukup!" Sasuke segera menghentikan suara parah itu seraya merayap bangun sementara Itachi sudah kolaps ke kasurnya lagi, terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. "Jayus!" komentar Sasuke.

"Si Tobi iseng memasang lagu ini untuk bel pintu di markas. Begitu bunyi, langsung heboh. Konan sampai pingsan segala," kekeh Itachi. Matanya berair. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa memasangkannya untuk NSP-mu. Kata 'Konan'-nya diganti 'Sakura'."

"_No way_!!" tolak Sasuke langsung.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana? Dijamin cewek-cewek suka," ujar Itachi promosi. "Suaranya asli, cuma bagian terakhirnya saja yang diganti... Ini punya Hidan, untuk contoh saja..."

Ketika intronya mulai terdengar, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa pernah mendengarnya entah di mana.

_"I breath... I move... I sweat... With the world watching... My hair... My clothes... I like black... Black is confident... Black looks good... Looking good, means no dendruff... Confidence, means no dendruff... CLEAN, means no dendruff... I trust CLEAN... Dendruff never comes back..." _jeda sejenak,_ "My name is Hidan..." _dan diakhiri dengan, _"CLEAN... No dendruff..."_

"Ini... iklan barunya Rain yang belum keluar di tv kan?" tanya Sasuke otomatis, teringat video yang diperlihatkan Sakura padanya di taman kampus tadi.

"Yap!"

"Ada royaltinya tidak tuh? Jangan-jangan ngebajak lagi," kata Sasuke curiga.

"Ada dong, enak saja. Gini-gini kami taat hukum! Ini juga baru mau diluncurkan kalau versi aslinya sudah tayang di tv," tukas Itachi. "Gimana? Mau tidak? Cocok tuh sama kamu..."

Sasuke mencibir, kemudian ia mendengus tertawa. "Yang benar saja... Sudah ah, aku mau melanjutkan bikin tugas. Singkirkan flashdisk-mu."

"Ck!" Itachi mencabut flashdisknya. "Padahal aku sudah buat yang _'My name is Sasuke...'_" gerutunya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sementara itu diam-diam Itachi mengambil ponsel Sasuke dari saku jaket adiknya yang disampirkan di pinggir ranjang itu dan mulai mengutak-atik. Senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu, adik kecil," kata Itachi beberapa menit kemudian setelah menegak habis jus jeruknya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram sebal seraya menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. Ia tidak suka selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh kakaknya itu. "Umurku hampir 20 tahun, kalau kau lupa, Nii-san," tukasnya.

"Iya iya... Audi-mu aku bawa ya, Om..." kekeh Itachi.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke menyambar bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Itachi, tapi kakaknya itu sudah keburu menutup pintu kamarnya. Bantalnya menghantam pintu dan merosot jatuh ke lantai.

--

Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya ketika baru kembali dari kamar mandi malam harinya. _2 missed call._ Dari Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Nama _My Cherry Blossom _beserta foto Sakura muncul di layarnya.

"Halo, Saku?"

_"Sasuke-kun!" _seru Sakura dari seberang. Nada suaranya terdengar gembira. _"Kok gak bilang sih sekarang pakai NSP? Keren banget..."_

"NSP?" Sasuke bingung.

_"Iya! Kamu pakai yang aku kasih lihat tadi kan? __Tapi terakhirnya diganti namamu. Dapet dari mana sih, Sasu-kun?"_

"He?" Sasuke tambah bingung."Tunggu dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak pakai NSP. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu suka pakai NSP, kan?"

_"Tapi jelas-jelas aku dengar kok."_

"Itachi..."

_"Apa?"_

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

_"Ya sudah deh kalau begitu. Aku cuma kepingin ngucapin selamat tidur. Met tidur, Honey... Sweet dream..."_

"Hn.. kamu juga..."

Sambungan terputus.

Sasuke cepat-cepat beranjak ke koridor depan kamarnya dan menyambar telepon di salah satu sisi dinding. Ia menekan nomor ponselnya sendiri dan hatinya mencelos mendengar nada yang tadi didengarnya dari Itachi...

_"I breath... I move... I sweat... With the world watching... My hair... My clothes... I like black... Black is confident... Black looks good... Looking good, means no dendruff... Confidence, means no dendruff... CLEAN, means no dendruff... I trust CLEAN... Dendruff never comes back..." _jeda sejenak,_ "My name is Sasuke..." _jeda lagi, _"CLEAN... No dendruff..."_

Pemuda itu membanting gagang telepon dengan geram.

"ITACHIIIIII!!"

**FIN**

* * *

_Btw, aku kok berasa curhat nulis fic ini yaaa... Otouto-ku yang cool tapi jail abis, nyebelin, temen berantem waktu kecil dulu. Tapi kalo jauh, ngangenin banget. Mudah-mudahan bisa ngumpul di Nangor ya, My Honey Bunny Sweety Tiny Winy Bity!!_

_Soal ItaHana, maaf yah kalo ada yang gak suka. Abis aku males memunculkan OC, jadi aku pake yang ada aja. Dan cewek seumuran Itachi yang ada di Naruto ya Inuzuka Hana, kakaknya Kiba._

_Di sini aku buat Sasuke manggil Itachi dengan 'nii-san' bukan 'aniki', ngikutin yang di serial._

_Gimana menurut kalian? Mudah-mudahan kalian suka, walaupun sangat OOC (terutama Itachi-nya). Review-nya yah... Onegai_


	9. Neji's Stories

Mungkin ini fic terakhir yang aku upload sebelum menghilang dari peradaban. Yang nungguin Sand Sibling, nanti yah... 2 bulan lagi, mungkin.

3 cerita pendek yang tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam kepalaku. Agak aneh, gomenna... Tapi aku benar-benar gak tahan untuk gak menuliskannya. Tentang Neji... Sedikit menyelipkan Karin. NejiKarin?? NOOOOOO!!

Aku gabungin di sini supaya gak menuh-menuhin forum, selain itu juga karena ceritanya masih paralel dengan cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Story 1_

**Memori Hiasan Kepala Bertanduk**

--

"Nejiiii..." panggil gadis berambut cokelat bercepol yang tengah duduk santai berdua dengan pemuda yang sudah sebulan belakangan resmi menjadi kekasihnya di beranda rumah kecilnya yang asri, menikmati secangkir teh hijau dan sepiring kue kering kacang.

"Hm??" sahut Neji sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Ingat tidak dengan hiasan kepala ini?" Tenten mengeluarkan hiasan kepala berbentuk tanduk merah dari saku celana satenya dan memakainya di kepala.

"Hn," Neji mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa lupa?

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Setiap kali aku melihat hiasan kepala ini, rasanya aku ingin tertawa."

Neji mengangkat alisnya.

"Yeah. Waktu kau menemukan celana dalam Lee di bagasi mobilmu, kau kan sedang memakai ini di kepalamu. Aku masih ingat ekspresimu. Seperti ini..." gadis itu pasang tampang bego, mulut menganga dan mata membelalak lebar. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak bisa marah pada Tenten. Jadi ia hanya bisa meringis seperti orang sakit gigi sambil bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Tapi dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Tenten pada tangannya dan senyuman manis yang melumpuhkan, kejengkelannya langsung menguap lenyap.

Katakan _"YEAH!!"_ untuk pesona Tenten!!

* * *

_Story 2_

**Sister Complex**

--

"APAAAA??" Neji mendengking keras. Kaget setengah mati. "Hanabi... Hana-chan... Berkencan? Apa-apaan ini! Dan siapa itu Sarutobi Konohamaru?!" ia memelototi semua orang yang ada di sana.

Saat itu mereka sedang duduk-duduk di gazebo dekat kolam Hyuuga Mansion dan Hinata baru saja mengumumkan bahwa pemuda bernama Konohamaru, cucu Gubernur Sarutobi, baru saja mengajak adiknya keluar nonton bioskop malam minggu nanti.

Hinata menghela napas sementara Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Teman sekolahnya, Nii-san..."

"Ta-tapi... Hanabi kan masih kecil..."

"Neji nii-san," ujar Hinata sabar seraya menepuk lengan kakak sepupunya lembut. "Hanabi-chan sudah hampir enambelas tahun. Wajar kan..."

"Tapi bisa bahaya.." sahut Neji gusar. Yah, Neji memang belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Hanabi seperti ia mempercayai Hinata _yang sudah besar._

"Yare yare, Neji," kekeh Naruto setelah menelan dangonya. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti Gaara sih? Biasa aja kali..."

Tepat saat itu Hanabi muncul dari dalam rumah utama dengan melompat-lompat kecil, membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Naruto nii-chan! Main monopoli yuk!!"

Neji langsung melompat bangun. "Hanabi!" jarinya menuding, membuat Hanabi membelalak sebal. Ia tidak suka ditunjuk-tunjuk. "Kamu!" suaranya bergetar. "Enggak-boleh-keluar-dengan-cowok-sampai-usiamu-setidaknya-dua-puluh-tahun!"

"Nani?! Enak aja ngatur-ngatur!" Hanabi memelototinya beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu ngeloyor melewati Neji untuk memulai permainan monopoli favoritnya bersama Naruto, dengan Hinata berperan sebagai banker.

Hanabi yang malang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kakak sepupunya yang kelewat protektif itu merencanakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan mengacaukan acara-nonton-bioskop-malam-minggu-berdua-dengan-Konohamaru-kun-nya di dalam kepalanya; rencana pembuntutan licik.

Sekarang gantian Neji yang sister complex.

* * *

_Story 3_

**Kenalkan, Sepupuku...**

--

Gadis itu muncul dari pintu gerbang Konoha University bersama serombongan besar gadis yang ramai bercekakak-cekikik. Sesekali melempar pandang nakal pada cowok yang kebetulan lewat sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang merah panjang, kemudian meledak tertawa saat si cowok yang terpesona menabrak bagian belakang mobil milik salah satu dosen, membuat mobil itu berbunyi nyaring.

"Malam ini jadi menginap di rumahku kan, Karin-chan?" tanya salah satu gadis pada si rambut merah setelah tawa mereka mereda dan si cowok malang yang gak ketulungan malunya itu sudah melesat pergi.

"Jadi dong," sahut Karin semangat. "Sekalian ngomongin rencana kita, kan?" senyum jahat tersungging di bibirnya yang berligloss.

Teman-temannya mengikik.

"Yakin bakal berhasil menaklukkan Shino nih?" tanya salah satu temannya lagi. Agak tidak yakin. "Cowok kayak gitu?"

Mata di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal itu menyipit, merasa diremehkan. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Dengar ya, Nona, tidak ada seorang cowok pun yang bisa menolak pesona Karin!" sombongnya.

Temannya memutar bola matanya setelah Karin berbalik dan berbisik pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Siapa ya dulu yang nangis-nangis gara-gara gagal menggaet Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku dengar itu, Mika!" hardik Karin. Gadis bernama Mika itu langsung mengkerut.

Yah, boleh dibilang Karin adalah pemimpin di geng itu. Geng yang terdiri dari cewek-cewek populer tukang gosip yang selalu berpenampilan trendi. Mantan kapten cheerleader di Konoha High School, cantik, populer, meski tidak terlalu pintar. Hobinya bergonta-ganti teman kencan, mencampakkan satu cowok dan menggaet cowok yang lain. Hampir separuh populasi cowok di KU pernah menjadi teman kencannya. Gadis itu tidak pilih-pilih, dari yang keren sampai yang cupu pernah dijajalnya. Kebiasaan yang dengan sukses membuatnya jadi sangat populer. Salah satu cowok yang pernah menjadi korbannya, Sai, sampai membuat julukan untuk gadis itu; 'U-- B--'. Tapi sepertinya Karin tidak peduli, malah justru sangat menikmati 'perhatian' itu.

Mereka sudah mencapai lapangan parkir depan ketika mobil itu melintas, mengambil tempat parkir di dekat pohon palem di sebelah jeep entah milik siapa. Beberapa gadis bersuit pelan, termasuk Karin.

"Keren banget mobilnya…" desah salah satu gadis.

"Taruhan, yang nyetirnya juga keren!" bisik Mika penuh semangat. Yang lain bergumam setuju.

Robongan gadis itu berbondong-bondong ngumpet di balik mobil terdekat dan menarik napas ketika sang supir mobil keren keluar. Sesosok pemuda menampakkan diri, jangkung dan tegap. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang diikat menjadi kucir rendah di belakang kepalanya, sementara bagian depan rambutnya yang lebih pendek dibiarkan jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu melihat ke sana kemari sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon.

"Kawaiii…" bisik Mika heboh. Yang lain langsung cekikikan dan saling sikut.

"Kaya'nya bukan anak sini ya? Belum pernah lihat," bisik yang lain.

"Kyaaa… cakepnyaaaa…"

"Haduh, jadi deg-degan nih…"

"Jelas cowok idamanku!"

"Eh! Kalian semua kampungan banget sih! Bisa tenang dikit gak?" tukas Karin pada teman-temannya. Padahal wajahnya sendiri sudah memerah dan matanya berkilat-kilat melihat cowok itu. Alarm dalam otaknya sudah berbunyi, pertanda sasaran berikutnya sudah dikunci.

"Memangnya Karin-chan tidak tertarik? Cowok secakep itu?" salah satu temannya bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

Senyum licik muncul di wajah Karin. "Bukan tertarik lagi. Dia…" gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sang pemuda yang tengah asyik bertelepon-ria-entah-dengan-siapa itu, "…akan jadi milikku segera!" cetusnya percaya diri.

"Eeeh… jangan memutuskan seenaknya dong. Kami kan juga mau…"

"Iya nih. Shino gimana?"

"Shino sih gampang… Ada yang lebih 'mengilap' kenapa tidak diambil?" sahut Karin.

Teman-temannya langsung ribut memprotes. Tapi langsung berhenti ketika Karin mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka diam.

"Udah deh, kalian diem aja. Nanti kalau dia sudah jadi milikku, kalian pasti akan kebagian juga. Seperti biasa…" kata Karin pada teman-temannya yang cemberut. Kebagian di sini maksudnya kebagian morotin si cowok. "Kalian pergi ke rumah Mika saja duluan, nanti aku nyusul. Kalau beruntung, cowok itu akan kubawa juga."

Teman-temannya menyahut setengah hati. Kalau pemimpin mereka sudah ngomong begitu, mereka tidak bisa menolak. Kalau Karin sudah ngamuk urusan bisa jadi gawat.

Karin meluruskan roknya yang lumayan pendek ketika yakin sobat-sobatnya sudah pergi, kemudian mendekati si pemuda dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Karin sebelum gadis itu menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Hai," sapa Karin manis.

"Oh, hai," balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali pada ponselnya, _"…Ya sudah, kau urus saja kalau begitu. Berkasnya ada di laci nomer dua. Aku lagi di KU, jemput Hinata. Ya ya… nanti kutelepon lagi. Oh, bilangin ke Tenten jangan lupa makan siang. He-eh.. Akh, berisik! Ya sudah, 'pe ketemu di kampus." _Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku jeans-nya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Karin kemudian sambil melempar senyum terbaiknya.

"Ya… begitulah," jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil menyandarkan diri ke mobilnya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Um… mobilnya keren deh…" puji Karin. Jemarinya yang lentik membelai bodi mobil yang mengilap itu.

"Hn. Trims," ucap sang pemuda. Alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika Karin bergerak mendekat.

"Bukan anak sini ya? Kok gak pernah lihat…" Karin mengerling jaket yang dikenakan si pemuda. Label kecil bertuliskan _'Hi University of Business and Technology' _tersulam di bagian dada kiri jaketnya.Ternyata anak HUBT, kampus paling elit di Hi Country. "HUBT ya? Keren..." desah Karin sambil sedikit mengerjapkan bulu matanya dan tak lupa melempar senyum menggoda.

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan heran. _Ini cewek maunya apa sih? Mencurigakan..._

"Kudengar HUBT punya planetarium baru ya?" tanya Karin kemudian. Matanya tak lepas memandang mata pemuda itu. Tatapan langsung ke mata sangat penting dalam sebuah pendekatan, itu yang dipelajarinya dari 'pengalaman'nya selama ini (meskipun pada kenyataannya ada orang yang tidak suka ditatap matanya), dan biasanya manjur. Dari mata turun ke hati.

"Yeah..." jawab sang pemuda. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya pemuda itu agak risih. Tapi Karin mengabaikannya.

"Wah, keren..." sahutnya manis. "Baguskah?"

"Lumayan," pemuda itu bergeser agak menjauh. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kalau kau mau. Dibuka untuk umum."

"Ah," sahut Karin sambil tersenyum nakal, "Atau kau mau menemaniku ke sana melihat-lihat?" ia bergeser mendekat lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tidak enak sebelum menegakkan diri dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari. Jelas merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis agresif di sampingnya itu. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan kalem.

"Omong-omong," kata Karin lagi. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Menjemput _seseorang_," jawab si pemuda.

Kerut samar muncul di antara kedua alis Karin mendengar kata 'seseorang'. Tapi hanya sekilas sebelum ia melempar senyum lagi. "Apakah seseorang yang spesial?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas tersenyum (lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai daripada tersenyum) dan mengangguk, "Ya... bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada anak KU yang punya pacar keren seperti kamu yang kuliah di HUBT..."—pemuda itu mendengus, tapi cepat-cepat disamarkannya dengan batuk-batuk kecil—"..kalau boleh tahu, siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia manis, kan?" kata si pemuda.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" sahut Karin terkejut. _Sialan, aku kalah dari cewek kuper itu! Eh, tunggu dulu... Dia kan... Ah, sial! Si kuper itu punya sampingan ganteng begini ternyata. Kalau dibandingkan dengan si Uzumaki, jauh banget... Gak boleh! Aku gak boleh kalah dari si Hyuuga kuper itu! _"Hinata yang anak Psikologi itu? Yang anaknya pemalu?" tanyanya lebih meyakinkan.

"Yeah, dia. Kamu kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja, kami satu kampus."

"Harusnya jam segini sudah selesai kan kuliahnya?" pemuda itu melirik arlojinya.

Mata Karin berkilat licik. _Kesempatan bagus! _"Memang sih..." katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Tapi biasanya dia... um... tapi kamu jangan marah ya. Bukannya mau ngejelek-jelekin Hinata lho..." ujarnya sok inocent.

"Hinata kenapa?" pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa geli sekali.

"Yah... dia kan sebenarnya sudah punya cowok. Paling dia lagi sama cowoknya sekarang. Gak nyangka deh. Kukira Hinata anaknya manis..." Karin menggeleng-geleng sedih. "Kamu sabar aja ya. Masih banyak kok cewek yang jauh lebih baik dari Hinata..."

"Begitu ya?" suara pemuda itu agak bergetar, wajahnya memerah. Setengah mati menahan tawa.

Entah simpati atau memang tolol, Karin menyangka pemuda itu akan menangis. Ia mendekat dan membelai lengan sang pemuda dengan tampang simpati. "Udah gak apa-apa. Aku mau kok nemenin kamu sampai kamu tenang."

Si pemuda memekapkan mulutnya dengan tangan, wajahnya merah padam dan matanya berair sehingga tampak seperti sedang menangis. Karin semakin menjadi-jadi, gadis itu lebih mendekat, membelai punggung pemuda itu. Ia barangkali akan memeluknya kalau saja si pemuda tidak bergerak menjauh, memunggunginya.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok..." katanya kemudian, setelah menghapus air mata tawa dari matanya dan kembali menghadap gadis berkacamata itu.

"Bagus deh, kalau kamu gak apa-apa," kata Karin sambil tersenyum, "Cewek kayak gitu emang gak pantes ditangisin! Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, banyak cewek yang jauh lebih baik dari dia!" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Kamu tahu apa lagi tentang Hinata?" tanya si pemuda penuh minat.

Melihat pemuda incarannya menaruh minat seperti itu, Karin semakin bersemangat menjelek-jelekkan Hinata. Menunjukkan (secara tidak langsung) kalau ia cewek yang jauh lebih baik dari cewek tukang selingkuh seperti Hinata. Pemuda itu mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk dan berkata, "Terus?" untuk memancing gadis itu ngomong sampai berbusa-busa.

"Terus?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Terus terus... nabrak dong," gurau Karin sambil terkikik nakal.

"Bisa aja kamu," dengus si pemuda sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang baru ditoel Karin.

"Omong-omong kita belum kenalan kan? Ya ampun... sampe lupa deh," Karin mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengerjapkan bulu matanya. "Namaku Karin. Tapi kalau mau, panggil Karin-chan juga boleh..." suaranya memanja.

Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyebutkan namanya, sebuah sepeda yang ditumpangi pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket orange cerah mendekat dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang melompat turun dari boncengannya.

"Oniisan!! Gomenna... Lama nunggu ya?" seru Hinata pada kakak sepupunya. "Tadi ada perlu dulu dengan dosen wali. Lupa kasih tau Neji nii-san!"

"Kebiasaan kamu. Lupa melulu. Ditungguin sampai kering begini," kata Neji sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan Karin yang cengo.

_APA? Si kuper manggil apa tadi? Oniisan? Oniisan?! ONIISAN!! OH, KAMI-SAMA!!_

Hinata nyengir minta maaf sambil mengamit lengan Neji seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap bertemu kakak sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Hai, Neji!" sapa Naruto dari atas sepedanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Naruto," balas Neji, menjabat tangan Naruto. "Apa kabar?"

"Lumayan. Abis ngebut tadi..." sahut Natuto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Naruto-kun..." wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kamu pasti habis ngerepotin Naruto lagi," kata Neji pada Hinata.

"Neji nii-san..." Hinata semakin memerah. Kedua cowok itu tertawa.

"Enggak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto setelah itu. "Eh, Karin! Ngapain kamu di sini?" seru pemuda pirang itu, baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu di sana.

"Ah, konichiwa Karin-san..." sapa Hinata ramah. "Udah kenalan sama Neji nii-san ya?"

Karin tidak menjawab, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya dengkur tak jelas. Nampaknya ia terlalu kaget sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Hinata menganggap diamnya Karin sebagai 'belum'.

"Kalau begitu kenalin, Karin-san, ini Hyuuga Neji nii-san, kakak sepupuku. Oniisan, kenalin ini Karin-san, teman sekampus Hina..." ujar Hinata memperkenalkan.

"Dia sudah menyebutkan namanya tadi," sahut Neji sambil sedikit menyeringai dingin.

Wajah Karin merah padam saking malunya. _Cowok sialan! Dia mengerjai aku rupanya! Brengsek! _Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu kita jemput Hanabi sekarang, Neji nii-san! Katanya dia udah gak sabar naik mobil baru nii-san," kata Hinata sebelum menoleh pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun setelah ini masih ada latihan kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ujian kenaikan tingkat nih! Doakan ya, Hinata-chan!"

"Ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto masih di sana ketika akhirnya Hinata dan Neji masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melambai sambil memberi isyarat kalau ia akan menelepon nanti ketika mobil bergerak menjauh. Hinata balas melambai pada Naruto--dan Karin yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"Oi! Malah bengong lagi!" kekeh Naruto sambil menjawil lengan Karin ketika mobil Neji sudah keluar gerbang utama.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal bercampur malu. Baru kali ini ada cowok dengan sukses mengerjainya mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa kamu? Hayo... habis menggodai sepupunya Hinata-chan ya?" goda Naruto, nyengir. "Kenapa? Gatot--gagal total?"

"Kuso! Dia gak bilang dia sepupu Hinata!!" jerit Karin gusar sambil memelototi Naruto, seakan salah pemuda itulah ia kena dikerjai.

"Yee... kok marahnya ke aku sih?" kekeh Naruto sambil memutar sepedanya lagi ke arah kampus. "Oh iya, kamu dapet salam dari si Suigetsu tuh." (Suigetsu, musuh bebuyutan Karin. Mereka sudah seperti anjing dan kucing kalau ketemu. Berantem melulu. "Lebih baik mati dari pada harus dengan Suigetsu!! Cuih!" geram Karin suatu hari.)

"NARUTOOOO!!" Karin mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dilemparkan pada Naruto, tapi pemuda itu sudah keburu melesat pergi sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

--

**FIN??**

* * *

Aneeeeh... (getok-getok kepala sendiri)

Oia, yang story ke-3 itu terinspirasi dari salah satu episode serial 'Popular' yang tiba-tiba keingetan lagi (tau gak? serial lama sih...). Tapi di fic ini aku bikin Karin gak sejahat tokoh Nicole di serial itu dan tentu saja gak ada insiden bulu ketek seperti di serial. Lagian aku juga sudah lupa gimana jalan ceritanya. Udah lama banget... Wekekek... Ngebayangin Karin mamerin bulu ketek di depan Neji. (faint)

(bangun lagi)

Semua yang udah mereview sebelumnya, makasih banget... SANGAT BERARTI BUAT SAYA...

Yang Sand Sibling nanti ya... abis pulang KKN. Wekekek...

* * *


	10. FL Sand Siblings 1

_Thanks for **H****ey Dhee**, gara-gara kemarin malem ngobrolin fic jadul ini sampe ketawa-tawa, saya jadi kepengen banget ngelanjutin. Dan setelah mbongkar-mbongkar file lama, ternyata fic lanjutan ini belum terhapus, padahal nulisnya udah lama banget, sebelum **'Kado Untuk Adikku'**. Hahaha… *PLAK!*_

_Oia, thanks juga buat **Yozora Ageha**-san yang udah ngasih ide dulu banget. Er... apa beliau akan baca fic ini lagi? XD_

_So… enjoy your reading and feel the family love…_

_

* * *

_

**FAMILY LOVE**

_**Sand Siblings**_

_**---**_

"...jelas tidak boleh!" kata pemuda itu nyaris berteriak, kesal karena sang kakak mengacuhkannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan si pemalas itu. TEMARI, KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!"

Temari memutar badannya membelakangi cermin untuk memelototi adiknya. Tube lipstik terbuka di tangan kanannya. "Bisa diam tidak sih, Kankurou? Astaga, kau ini cerewet sekali!" gadis itu menukas. Lalu dia kembali menatap cermin dan melanjutkan acara berdandannya, sementara wajah Kankurou sudah merah saking kesalnya.

Kankurou menggeram marah seraya bergerak ke belakang kakaknya sehingga Temari bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu dalam cermin. "Masa bodoh! Pokoknya aku dan Gaara sudah sepakat kalau yang namanya Nara Shikamaru itu tidak pantas denganmu!"

Temari membelalak pada bayangan adiknya dalam cermin. "Dengar ya, Kanpachi, aku anak tertua dalam keluarga ini dan aku berhak memutuskan siapa yang pantas jalan denganku. Kalian..." gadis itu menunjuk bayangan Kankurou, "...cuma anak kecil. Jadi sebaiknya jangan ikut campur!"

"Nara lebih muda darimu!" balas Kankurou tak mau kalah. "Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar yang umurnya lebih muda dariku! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Gadis itu meletakkan tube lipstiknya di meja rias dan berbalik lagi. Mata hijau gelapnya berkilat berbahaya. "Yeah, lama-lama aku bisa gila betulan punya dua adik keras kepala seperti kalian. Dan kau..." Temari tersenyum mengejek, "Jangan karena kau keduluan Neji mendapatkan Tenten lantas aku juga tidak boleh berkencan."

Mulut Kankurou membuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar selain gerutuan tak jelas—persis seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal kakaknya. Kenyataannya bahwa dia memang tengah melewati fase patah hati berat karena gadis pujaannya diambil orang. Lebih mengesalkan lagi karena Temari lebih mendukung orang itu (baca: Neji) ketimbang adiknya sendiri. ("Tenten? Dengan manusia-omes macam kau? Yang benar saja..." ejek Temari saat mengetahui kalau Kankurou diam-diam menaruh hati pada sahabatnya itu.)

Masih tertawa-tawa puas, Temari mendorong minggir adiknya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kankurou menggeram sebal dan menyusul di belakangnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Temari tengah menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas ketika Kankurou tiba di dapur. Gaara yang masih memakai piama merah marun-nya sedang mengunyah roti sementara hidungnya tenggelam di balik lembaran _HUBT Journal _baru.

"Gaara, Temari akan pergi dengan Nara lagi!" Kankurou buru-buru melapor.

"Hn," pemuda berambut merah itu bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jurnal kampus yang sedang dibacanya.

"Gaara!" dengking Kankurou. Ia jelas kesal dengan reaksi adiknya yang tidak sesuai harapan. "Temari, kakak perempuan kita satu-satunya, akan pergi bersama NARA SHIKAMARU!!" lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tahu nama panjangnya, Kankurou," sahut Gaara kalem, menurunkan jurnalnya dan menyeruput susu, membuat jejak putih di atas bibirnya yang segera menghilang setelah dia menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

Kankurou tampak berang. "Kau tidak keberatan Temari pergi dengan Si Bego itu?" ia menatap tak percaya pada adik laki-lakinya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, mengabaikan Temari yang membeliak padanya karena mengatai kekasihnya 'Si Bego'.

Gaara melipat jurnalnya dan menaruhnya di meja bersama gelas susunya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," ujarnya dingin sambil menatap Kankurou. "Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja. Temari kan sudah dewasa. Pasti bisa memilih mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang tidak," lanjutnya bijak.

Temari langsung berseri-seri sementara tampang Kankurou seperti Gaara baru saja meninjunya.

"Kyaaa! Adikku yang baik..." seru Temari senang. Gadis itu meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya, kemudian berjalan mengitari meja, mendekati Gaara. Dikalungkannya lengannya ke leher adik bungsunya itu penuh sayang, lalu mengecup kedua pipinya sehingga meninggalkan bekas lipstik di kedua pipi Gaara yang pucat.

"Lagipula Nara tidak bodoh. Dia jelas jauh lebih pintar dibanding kau," Gaara menambahkan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Betul sekali!" seru Temari penuh kemenangan sambil menjulurkan lidah dari atas bahu Gaara pada Kankurou yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk. "Sebenarnya mana yang kakak mana yang adik sih di sini?" katanya menyindir. Kankurou mencibir.

Temari menarik kursi ke samping Gaara dan duduk. Lalu mengambil setangkap roti dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai kacang sambil bersenandung riang. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak, setelah berbulan-bulan melewati pertengkaran dan perdebatan menjengkelkan tiada habisnya dengan Gaara dan Kankurou mengenai hubungannya dengan pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda, akhirnya mereka (tepatnya Gaara saja) memberi lampu hijau. Dan biasanya Kankurou akan mengikuti apapun keputusan adik bungsu mereka. Berarti kalau Gaara sudah berhasil ditaklukkan, segalanya akan lebih mudah.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, ketiga bersaudara itu sarapan dalam diam. Yah, tidak begitu diam juga sih. Karena Kankurou terus saja bersungut-sungut sepanjang waktu, menggigit rotinya dengan geram seakan sang roti yang malang itu memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya sementara Temari tak hentinya melempar tatapan menyebalkan ke arahnya.

Suara klakson membuat ketiga bersaudara itu serempak menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampak sebuah sedan hijau lumut berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Seorang pemuda berwajah malas dengan kuciran tinggi melambai dari dalamnya.

"Shikamaru sudah datang!" seru Temari ceria sambil melompat berdiri dan merapikan _cardigan_-nya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya..." ia menyambar tas tangannya dari atas meja, lalu sekali lagi mengecup pipi Gaara. Mengacuhkan Kankurou, ia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu.

"Oi, Temari! Jangan biarkan si bodoh itu macam-macam padamu!" teriak Kankurou pada punggung kakaknya.

Temari berbalik setelah di dekat pintu, kemudian menjulurkan lidah pada adiknya sebelum menutup pintu. Kankurou mengumpat pelan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini!" desis Kankurou pada Gaara.

Gaara mengacuhkannya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mengumpulkan piring dan gelas kotor.

"Kukira kau yang paling tidak setuju kakak kita dengan si Nara!" omel Kankurou lagi.

"Giliranmu cuci piring," kata Gaara datar.

Kankurou menggeram sebal, mengambil tumpukan peralatan makan kotor yang diulurkan adik bungsunya dan membawanya ke wastafel sementara Gaara mengelap meja.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Gaara?!" Kankurou menuntut sambil menyalakan keran dengan kekuatan berlebihan yang menyebabkan air menciprat ke mana-mana.

"Melakukan apa?" Gaara balik bertanya kalem, sementara ia merapikan kursi-kursi.

Kankurou berbalik memunggungi wastafel, mengadapi adiknya. "Mengizinkan Temari pergi! Kau tahu aku sangat tidak mempercayai Nara! Dan kau juga kan? Bagaimana kalau _orang itu _berbuat macam-macam? Bagaimana kal—"

"Astaga, kau ini bawel sekali!" sela Gaara. Suaranya meninggi. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, jadi kau sebaiknya diam saja."

Kankurou melongo beberapa saat sebelum seringai jahil melintas di wajahnya. "Apa kau punya rencana?" tanyanya.

Gaara melemparkan serbet meja ke konter. "Tutup mulutmu dan cuci piring-piring itu, Kankurou. Kau membuat kita boros air!"

"Oh!" seru Kankurou sambil buru-buru menutup keran yang sedari tadi menyala dan mulai mencuci, sementara adiknya meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarnya. "Hei, Gaara! Kau belum memberitahu rencanamu!" teriak Kankurou pada punggung Gaara. "Oi!" Namun Gaara sudah keburu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kankurou mengumpat.

* * *

"Gaara!!"

Kankurou menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan tak sabar. Rupanya ia masih penasaran setengah mati atas kelakuan aneh adiknya yang mengizinkan Temari pergi bersama Nara. Ia jelas mengira Gaara punya rencana tertentu yang ada hubungannya dengan ini dan Kankurou bertekad untuk mencari tahu. Pemuda itu rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk membuntuti adiknya ke kamar mandi, membuat Gaara kesal bukan main.

"Minggat dari sana, Kankurou!!" Gaara balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau mengganggu konsentrasi mandiku saja."

Tapi Kankurou tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. "Kau beritahu aku rencanamu dan aku akan pergi dari sini, Gaara!" katanya keras kepala.

Kankurou bisa mendengar Gaara menggeram dari dalam sana. "Kalau begitu bisa tidak kau menungguku sampai aku selesai mandi? Dasar orang aneh!"

Masuk akal. Namun seperti biasa, akal sehat Kankurou kerap menghilang entah kemana kalau ia sedang sangat penasaran. Ditambah kekesalannya pada bocah Nara itu. "Baiklah... Tapi kau janji kasih tahu rencanamu, ya!" katanya akhirnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Gaara!" tuntut Kankurou.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Gaara muncul, memelototi kakaknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam, handuk tersampir di bahunya yang terbuka dan menguarkan aroma bersih sabun mandi. Rambutnya basah. "Astaga kau ini!!" desisnya.

Kankurou nyengir senang. "Katakan rencanamu kalau begitu, adik manis."

Gaara memutar bola matanya sebelum mendorong kakaknya menyingkir dan melewatinya menuju kamarnya. Kankurou membuntutinya.

"Nah," kata Kankurou setelah mereka sudah berada di kamar Gaara. Ia menatap adiknya yang tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk di dekat lemari pakaian. "Beritahu aku sekarang. Kau punya rencana, kan?"

Gaara melempar handuknya ke tempat tidur. "Yeah. Kau nyalakan komputernya," katanya sambil menunjuk komputernya. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.

Kankurou mengernyit bingung, tapi diturutinya juga kata-kata adiknya itu. Ia duduk di kursi depan komputer dan mulai menyalakannya sementara Gaara mulai berpakaian. Seekor rakun gemuk cokelat muncul di layar.

_"Good morning, Gaara..." _sapa sang rakun dengan suara berdeguk seperti berasal dari bawah air. Kankurou tidak tahan tidak nyengir. Dalam hal ini ia sangat mengagumi Gaara yang sangat terampil mengutak atik barang-barang elektronik mereka sehingga menjadi sedemikian canggih. Bandingkan dengan dia sendiri yang hanya mahir mengutak atik boneka.

_"Morning, Shukaku..." _balas Gaara seraya mengibaskan tangan, memberi isyarat pada kakaknya agar menyingkir dari kursinya. Kankurou beranjak dari kursi sementara Gaara duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya.

Kata-kata _'Please insert your password' _muncul di layar di bawah sang rakun yang kini berlari-lari riang di sekeliling layar. Komputer itu memang sudah diprogram untuk hanya mengenali gelombang suara pemiliknya. Kalau orang lain yang membalas sapaan sang rakun, jendela password tidak akan terbuka. Meskipun agak merepotkan juga terlebih jika sang pemilik sedang kena pilek—Gaara terpaksa puasa bermain dengan komputer kesayangannya.

Gaara memasukkan passwordnya. Kankurou melongok penasaran dari atas bahu Gaara sementara pemuda itu mengutak-atik PC-nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." kata Kankurou selang beberapa saat. Alisnya bertaut memandangi layar komputer adiknya yang kini menampilkan peta dunia.

"Ini rencanaku," sahut Gaara dengan nada puas. "Dengan program ini kita bisa tahu kemana Nara membawa Temari pergi. Aku menamainya 'Mata Ketiga'. Lihat ini..." jemarinya menari lincah di atas _keyboard. _Peta dunia menyusut menjadi peta negara Hi, kemudian menyusut lagi ke kawasan ibu kota. Lalu ke daerah sekitar kampus HUBT. Gaara menunjuk satu titik berkedip yang bergerak pelan di layar. "Temari sedang berada di sekitar Hi Mall."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Kankurou takjub.

"Aku sudah meletakkan _chip _di dalam tasnya tadi pagi. _Chip _itu yang memberikan sinyal sehingga bisa dilacak," jelas Gaara.

"Jenius..." desah Kankurou kagum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang masih basah.

"OI! Aku habis keramas!" Gaara memprotes seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kankurou dari kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya mengawasi titik Temari memasuki kawasan Mall terbesar di negara Hi itu sebelum Kankurou berkata, "Bisa tidak kau perjelas lagi, supaya kita tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Sayangnya program ini hanya bisa memberitahu kita posisi mereka, bukannya melihat apa yang mereka lakukan," sahut Gaara sambil menghela napas. "Tapi dengan ini kita bisa mengikuti mereka tanpa ketahuan," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa kakaknya.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kita akan mengikuti mereka dengan membawa-bawa komputermu?" mata Kankurou melebar.

"Tentu saja tidak, tolol!" Gaara menarik laci mejanya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, sebuah PDA. "Aku sudah memasukkan program ini ke sini."

"Bagus! Jadi kita main detektif-detektifan nih?" Kankurou nyengir antusias.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Gaara mengangguk.

Kankurou tertawa, menepuk bahu adiknya. "Aku jadi penasaran. Apa ya kira-kira yang akan dikatakan Temari kalau dia tahu adik kesayangannya memata-matainya diam-diam."

"Temari tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kalau ia tidak tahu. Dan kurasa dia memang tidak perlu tahu," kata Gaara sambil mengutak-atik PDA-nya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti pakaian. Kita akan ke Hi Mall," tambahnya, melirik Kankurou.

Pemuda itu tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah melesat menuju kamarnya sambil mendesiskan sesuatu seperti, "Kena kau, Nara!!" Senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Bersambung... (dan gak tau kapan akan apdet *dicekek*)


	11. FL Sand Siblings 2

**FAMILY LOVE**

_**Sand Siblings**_

_**Bagian 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kau serius mau pakai baju itu?" dengking Gaara kaget sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia sudah berdiri di samping minivan mereka, menatap kakaknya dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Pemuda itu tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya di depannya ini. _Makhluk spesies apa itu??_

"Iya dong!" seru Kankurou penuh percaya diri sambil mendorong kacamata hitamnya lebih tinggi di atas hidung. "Gimana? Keren kan? Temari tidak akan tahu ini aku!"

Gaara mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Kau kelihatan konyol sekali, tahu!" katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Kankurou, memadang bayangannya sendiri di kaca depan mobil yang berkilap.

Yeah, tidak ada yang salah, Kankurou. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian aneh berjumbai-jumbai itu, terlebih wig gimbal-panjang-sampai-ke-bokong yang konyol itu dan kacamata—atau kacamuka? Kau kelihatannya seperti penyanyi raege gagal. Kata lainnya, NORAK!

"Aku tidak mau berjalan bersama orang berpakaian aneh sepertimu!" kata Gaara kemudian dengan nada datar.

"Kau ini bawel sekali. Ayo kita berangkat!" Kankurou memutar-mutar kunci mobil di tangannya, berjalan mengitari minivan mereka, membuka pintunya dan melompat masuk ke kursi supir. "Mau berangkat sekarang tidak?" teriaknya pada sang adik ketika melihat adiknya itu masih bergeming di tempatnya semula.

"Tidak kalau kau tidak ganti baju!" kata Gaara pelan.

Kankurou memutar matanya. "Ayolah, ini kan penyamaran hebat," bujuknya.

"Berlebihan..." gumam Gaara.

"Gaara!" Kankurou mulai tak sabar. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu penumpang. "Masuk sekarang!" perintahnya tegas. Namun Gaara dengan keras kepala masih bergeming, memandangnya dengan mata dipicingkan.

"Ooh... jadi kau lebih mementingkan penampilanku dari pada nasib Temari. Begitu?" dengus Kankurou.

Tepat sasaran. Gaara tampak ragu. Tapi butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu mengalah. "Ayo berangkat," katanya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

Kankurou nyengir penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu betul adiknya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih memikirkan nasib—lebih tepatnya kehidupan asmara—Temari seperti Gaara.

"Mereka masih di Hi Mall?" tanya Kankurou ketika minivan mereka sudah meninggalkan kawasan perumahan.

"Ya, masih," jawab Gaara sambil mengutak-atik PDA-nya.

Minivan mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Kankurou menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melirik adiknya. Ia mengernyit. "Kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan berdandan seperti itu?" tanyanya. Penampilan Gaara memang sangat biasa untuk ukuran orang yang mau memata-matai. Pemuda itu mengenakan jeans hitam yang sudah agak usang karena keseringan dipakai, dipadu dengan kaus oblong merah marun dan jaket jeans yang serasi dengan celananya.

Gaara menoleh, dahinya berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Terlalu biasa," komentar Kankurou sambil menyeringai, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan. Lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau dan minivan mereka mulai bergerak lagi bersama kendaraan lain. "Apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi rambutmu yang mencolok itu? Bisa-bisa Temari langsung mengenalimu nanti."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengeluarkan kupluk hitam dan _sunglasses _dari dalam saku jeans-nya.

"Oh!" seru Kankurou ketika Gaara memakai kupluknya hingga menutupi rambut merahnya dengan sempurna.

"Aku bukan orang norak sepertimu," gumam Gaara sambil memakai _sunglasses_-nya yang bermodel keren.

Kankurou mencibir.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di Hi Mall. Gedung megah itu seperti biasa selalu ramai, terutama di hari libur seperti ini. Di mana-mana mereka melihat ornamen-ornamen Halloween—wajar saja karena saat itu adalah akhir Oktober—seperti kepala labu _Jack O' Lantern _dan beberapa penjaga toko mainan anak-anak yang mengenakan kostum penyihir a la Harry Potter.

"Oh, aku benci Halloween..." gerutu Kankurou ketika mereka melewati serombongan anak kecil yang memakai kostum hantu. Sepertinya di sana sedang ada lomba kostum atau semacamnya. "Mereka di mana?" tanyanya pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya, mengabaikan serombongan gadis yang tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu menunduk, kembali mengutak atik PDA di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "_Mitarashi's Coffee Shop._"

Tanpa berlama-lama, kedua kakak beradik itu segera menuju tempat yang disebutkan Gaara.

"Itu dia!"

Kankurou menunjuk dari balik kaca etalase ke arah kedai kopi mungil itu. Temari dan Shikamaru duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Kankurou cepat-cepat menarik Gaara mendekati mereka, tapi gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat kakaknya dan Shikamaru tidak hanya berdua saja di sana. Bersama mereka, seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap bercepol dan seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

"Oooh, tidaaaak..." keluh Kankurou lemas. "Eh, tunggu sebentar, Gaara," ia buru-buru menarik lengan Gaara yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Gaara menoleh. "Ada apa lagi sih?" tanyanya agak kesal karena ditarik-tarik.

Kankurou menelan ludah, mengedik ke arah Temari dan tiga orang lainnya duduk. Gaara menghela napas, mengerti apa yang membuat kakaknya begitu.

Neji dan Tenten, tentu saja. Kankurou belum juga berhasil mengatasi sakit hatinya pada Neji setelah pemuda itu mulai mengencani Tenten, gadis yang diam-diam juga ditaksirnya. Dan sekarang dia tengah melancarkan perang dingin terhadap Neji dan Tenten yang kebingungan. Wajar saja kalau mereka bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kankurou. Neji kan tidak tahu menahu soal perasaan Kankurou terhadap Tenten, begitu pula dengan gadis itu.

Meski begitu, Gaara juga tahu kalau kakaknya itu masih menyimpan foto Tenten di bawah bantalnya. Ah, asmara terkadang bisa sangat membingungkan. Gaara sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya—ralat. Ia _belum_ mengalaminya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya gadis yang disukai.

"Kita duduk di sana saja," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk sisi lain kedai kopi yang tengah ramai itu, ke arah sudut yang agak tersembunyi oleh serombongan besar bapak-bapak yang sedang ngopi sambil mengobrol dengan suara keras.

Kankurou masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke meja Temari setelah mereka duduk sementara Gaara memesan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Tapi tidak benar-benar menatap Temari, melainkan gadis bercepol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tampaknya ia sudah melupakan tujuan utama mereka pergi ke tempat itu dan perhatiannya sepenuhnya tercurah pada yang lain—baca: Neji dan Tenten. Menggeram-geram sendiri saat melihat keduanya tampak begitu –ehm—mesra.

"Kau mau apa?" suara Gaara tampaknya mengejutkan Kankurou. Pemuda itu terlonjak.

"Apa?!" sahut Kankurou dengan tampang bego. Dan saat berikutnya ia membelalak pada pemuda berseragam _waiters _yang sedang berdiri di sisi meja mereka, mencatat pesanan. Pemuda bertubuh ceking itu buru-buru berdeham untuk menahan tawanya melihat tampang galak Kankurou. Wajahnya merah.

"Kau mau apa? _Cappuccino? Latte? _atau apa?" ulang Gaara.

Kankurou masih sibuk memelototi sang pelayan yang sekarang tampak malu. "Kopi tubruk sajalah," tukasnya asal.

Pelayan itu cepat-cepat menulis di notes-nya. "Ada yang lain?" tanyanya kaku.

"Tidak ada, itu saja," sahut Gaara sementara Kankurou kembali memacangkan matanya pada Tenten yang sedang tertawa sambil menyentuh bahu Neji. Suara tawanya yang renyah terdengar di antara suara-suara bising di sekitar mereka. Gaara menggelengkan kepala melihat Kankurou yang cemberut berat.

"Satu _cappuccino _dan satu kopi tubruk. Silakan ditunggu lima menit lagi," dan pelayan itu melesat pergi.

Kakak beradik itu terdiam sementara memperhatikan meja jauh di seberang. Tapi objek yang sedang mereka perhatikan berbeda; Gaara tentu saja sibuk mengawasi kakak tersayangnya dan Shikamaru, geram sendiri ketika tangan Shikamaru bergerak ke punggung kursi yang diduduki Temari, sementara perhatian Kankurou jelas-jelas tidak lagi tertuju pada Temari, melainkan lebih intens memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan penuh damba, sesekali menggumamkan cacian dan kutukan keji terhadap Neji.

"Dengarkan aku, Gaara," kata Kankurou setelah lama mereka terdiam. Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada Kankurou. "Kalau suatu saat kau menyukai seorang gadis, kau harus segera mengatakannya. Jangan sepertiku. Oke?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu," sahut Gaara cuek seraya dengan santai memainkan _sunglasses-_nya.

Sebelum Kankurou sempat membalasnya, seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka, membawa dua cangkir kopi dan sepiring dango. "Bonus dari pemilik kedai. Beliau sedang berulang tahun hari ini," beritahunya. "Selamat menikmati," dan ia langsung melesat pergi sebelum mereka sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Hei, lihat, ada catatannya," Kankurou menunjuk kartu yang terselip di bawah tisu yang melapisi piring dangonya, lalu mengambilnya. "_'Dango keberutungan,'_" ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, "_'...silakan menikmati keberuntungan Anda hari ini!' _Apanya yang berutung!" dengusnya sambil melemparkan kembali kartu itu ke atas meja. "Dango kesialan lebih tepat." Tapi dia tetap mengambil setusuk dan memasukkannya ke mulut, mengunyahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Lima menit kemudian rombongan Temari meninggalkan kedai, masih sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Jelas sekali dia tidak mengenali kedua adiknya ketika ia melewati meja mereka. Penyamaran mereka bisa dibilang sukses kalau begitu. Atau itu karena Kankurou yang mendadak menarik Gaara bersembunyi di kolong meja ketika mereka lewat? Entahlah...

"Untuk apa kalau begitu kau menyamar dengan kostum bodoh itu?!" gerutu Gaara kesal setelah melepaskan diri dari Kankurou, lalu keluar dari kolong meja, menegakkan diri. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang.

Kankurou juga sudah menegakkan diri, wig gimbalnya agak miring karena sempat tersangkut kaki meja saat sedang sembunyi tadi. "Kostumku tidak bodoh," tukas Kankurou sebal seraya membetulkan posisi wig-nya.

Gaara memutar matanya.

Setelah membayar bon, Gaara dan Kankurou melanjutkan mengikuti Temari. Dengan jarak aman, tentu saja. Kalau terlalu dekat bisa-bisa mereka ketahuan.

Temari dan Shikamaru berpisah dari Neji dan Tenten beberapa saat kemudian di depan lift. Temari dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam lift sementara dua orang yang disebut belakangan menuju ke pintu gerbang utama menuju parkiran.

Kankurou baru akan mengikuti mereka ketika suara Gaara menyadarkannya. "Kita kemari untuk mengawasi Temari, bukannya Neji dan Tenten."

"Oh, yeah..." Kankurou nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal karena memakai wig. "Bye, Tenten-chan..." desahnya kemudian dengan nada kecewa ke punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik serombongan besar anak-anak berkostum hantu.

Mereka berdiri di sana selama beberapa lama. Gaara sudah mengeluarkan PDA-nya lagi. "Mereka ke lantai paling atas, ke bioskop," ujarnya memberitahu kakak laki-lakinya yang tampaknya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari sindrom Tentenitis sejak dari kedai kopi tadi.

"Eh, jadi?"

"Jadi—" Gaara membeliak tak sabar pada Kankurou yang telmi mendadak.

Dan Kankurou yang menyadari aura berbahaya yang menguar dari sang adik buru-buru menjawab, "Tentu saja kita harus menyusul ke atas! Ayo, Gaara, jangan buang-buang waktu!" Kankurou berjalan mendahului adiknya menuju lift.

"Siapa yang membuang-buang waktu di sini sebenarnya?" geram Gaara sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian menyusul Kankurou.

Bioskop itu penuh sesak. Orang-orang berjejalan mengantre di tempat pembelian tiket dan penjualan makanan. Kedua kakak beradik itu terpaksa berdesak-desakkan demi mencari jejak Temari dan Shikamaru. Kalau tidak terpaksa sih, mana mau mereka melakukan itu. Apa lagi orang-orang itu tidak sedikit yang mengenakan pakaian aneh-aneh, pikir Kankurou –sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga termasuk di dalamnya. Pemuda itu kaget bukan kepalang ketika sesosok pria tinggi besar bercadar dengan mata seram tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"UWOOO!!"

"Kau ada masalah, Nak?!" geram orang itu. Jelas tersinggung karena Kankurou membelalakkan mata padanya.

"Oh, tidak tidak. Maaf..." Kankurou buru-buru menyeret Gaara dari sana. "_Geez... _itulah kenapa aku benci Halloween. Di mana-mana orang berpakaian aneh."

"Termasuk kau," sambung Gaara datar.

Kankurou cemberut. Sebenarnya bukan karena Halloween, batin Gaara geli, tapi karena Kankurou memang paranoid terhadap hal-hal berbau mistis seperti hantu, vampir, monster dan semacamnya. Dan kakaknya itu juga punya semacam phobia terhadap ruang gelap. Ah, entahlah apa jadinya kalau mereka benar-benar masuk ke ruang teater nanti. Gaara harus menyiapkan mentalnya sebisa mungkin –ah, juga tangannya.

Tanpa diduga, Temari dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh dari mereka dan baru saja bergabung di antrian salah satu loket penjualan karcis. Mereka barangkali sudah ketahuan kalau saja Gaara tidak cepat-cepat menarik Kankurou ke belakang tepat sebelum Shikamaru menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Gaara! Jangan tarik-tarik begitu!" protes Kankurou seraya membetulkan posisi wignya yang lagi-lagi miring. Kali ini karena tersangkut tas seseorang.

"Mereka tadi melihat ke arah kita, idiot!"

"Jangan memanggil kakakmu idiot!"

Gaara memutar matanya. "Oke. _Jenius._"

"Hn. Itu lebih baik, adik kecil."

Keduanya lalu bersembunyi di belakang rombongan pria bercadar yang tadi. Tentu saja masih sambil mengawasi kakak sulung mereka, meskipun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di tengah hingar-bingar orang-orang.

"Sudah kubilang kan un, kau bakal dikira pakai kostum Halloween kalau pakai cadar begitu un!" Terdengar gelak tawa dari arah pria berambut kuning panjang di dekat mereka. Pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk si pria bercadar.

"Diam kau, Deidara! Ini semua gara-gara lotion-sialan-mu itu! Katanya bisa memutihkan kulit, tapi kulitku malah merah-merah tidak jelas begini!" geram si pria bercadar. Pria yang bernama Deidara tertawa lagi.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi memutihkan kulit, Kakuzu. Demi Dewa Jashin, itu kan tidak penting!" komentar pria lain yang berambut keperakan dan bermata magenta sambil memutar bola matanya.

"_Trick or Threat?!_" seorang pria aneh satu lagi melompat ke arah mereka dengan membawa sebuah kantong besar, membuat ketiga pria yang lain menoleh padanya. Topeng oranye cerah berbentuk spiral aneh menutupi wajahnya. "Senpai-senpai mau permen atau cokelat?!" tanyanya dengan suara kekanakan. "Aku beli banyak nih!"

"TOBI! Aku menyuruhmu beli popcorn bukannya permen dan cokelat!" omel si cadar.

"Tapi kan ini Halloween. Enakkan makan permen dari pada popcorn," ujar si topeng oranye membela diri seraya mengeluarkan lolipop berukuran superbesar dari dalam kantongnya dan menyorongkannya ke arah si pria bercadar.

"Cokelat itu MAHAL!!" si cadar mulai marah-marah. "Dan kemana perginya si Uchiha sial itu?! Katanya dia yang akan mentraktir! Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang setelah menghabiskan suku cadang kita untuk memodif mobil adik sialnya!"

"Bukannya Itachi sudah membayar semuanya, ya, un?" si pirang berbisik pada si rambut perak.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Maklumlah. Sudah sepuh, jadinya pikun dia..." dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku dengar itu, Hidan!"

Pria bernama Hidan malah bersiul sambil menoleh ke arah lain, mengacuhkan kawannya yang sudah membeliak padanya.

"Hati-hati, Kakuzu," kata seorang pria berambut oranye cerah dengan _peaching _di wajahnya pada si cadar, "Terlalu banyak melotot, matamu itu bisa-bisa melompat keluar. Bisa mahal biaya memasukkannya kembali."

Seorang wanita berambut biru di sebelahnya mengikik.

"Tidak lucu, _Boss,_" tukas si cadar.

"Hn." Si rambut oranye menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang.

"Aah, itu Itachi, Kisame dan Sasori sudah datang—" seru si wanita sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah _lift. _

Mendengar nama _seseorang yang mereka kenal _disebut, Kankurou menyikut adiknya keras.

"Ouw... apaan, sih?!" Gaara menatap jengkel kakaknya seraya menggosok-gosok rusuknya yang disikut Kankurou.

"Mereka bilang _Sasori, _kan? Apa itu _Sasori-jisan_?"

"Aku tidak dengar Sasori-jisan datang kemari. Dia pasti memberitahu kalau mau dat—Ah!"

Gaara terkejut demi melihat kemunculan seorang pria yang memiliki kemiripan luar biasa dengannya –kecuali matanya—di sana, bersama dengan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam berkucir longgar dan seorang lagi yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan bertampang –atau berkostum?—serba biru.

"—_Ojisan..."_

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat Sasori dan temannya berhenti untuk menyapa Temari dan Shikamaru. Kakak perempuan mereka itu terlihat gembira bertemu sang paman. Gadis itu dengan riang memperkenalkan pacarnya. Sementara itu, bahu Kankurou melorot melihat itu.

"Wah, gawat... Sasori-jisan sepertinya menyukai Shikamaru."

"Belum tentu," sahut Gaara agak ragu. Ia mengernyit saat Shikamaru dan pamannya berjabat tangan dengan akrab.

"Kalau Sasori-jisan sudah _oke, _Temari bisa besar kepala."

Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Kankurou benar, pikirnya. Paman mereka itu bisa dibilang punya pengaruh besar di antara mereka bertiga; mulai dari tempat curhat, tempat minta tolong segala hal –termasuk minta bantuan uang saku tambahan, terutama untuk Kankurou—sampai tempat minta pendapat, termasuk masalah cewek –cowok untuk Temari. Dan kalau Temari sudah mendapatkan _backing-_nya untuk berkencan dengan Shikamaru, maka Temari punya alasan untuk mengabaikan kedua adiknya.

"Kita pergi dari sini," ajak Gaara kemudian.

"Kau mau meninggalkan Tema—"

"Jangan sampai Ojisan melihat kita. Bisa kacau semuanya kalau dia memberitahu Temari. Kau tahu kan, dia paling dekat dengan Temari?"

"Oh, yeah. Masuk akal..." Kankurou mengangguk setuju, dan kedua kakak beradik itu lantas menyingkir dari sana. Dan bersembunyi di toilet pria.

Lama mereka melewatkan waktu di sana sementara orang-orang bolak-balik keluar masuk toilet itu, termasuk si lelaki berambut pirang kucir yang tadi. Kankurou mulai cemas dan berjalan mondar-mandir sementara adiknya dengan tenang bersandar di dinding sambil mengawasi PDA-nya.

"Mereka belum bergerak," beritahunya sebelum Kankurou membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Hn." Ia kembali mondar-mandir –dan menabrak pria bercadar tadi di dekat pintu.

"Kau lagi," geram pria itu seram, membuat Kankurou seakan mengkeret di tempatnya.

"Maaf, maaf.." Kankurou buru-buru menyingkir dan membiarkan pria aneh itu lewat sambil menggerutu tentang pemborosan-entah-apa.

"Mereka bergerak," kata Gaara tak lama kemudian. Dan keduanya pun bergegas mengintip keluar, yang sialnya tidak kelihatan karena penuhnya tempat itu.

Gaara yang bertubuh _tidak besar _dan gesit, dengan mudah menyusup ke kerumunan orang dan meninggalkan Kankurou yang sibuk dengan wignya yang lagi-lagi tersangkut. Pemuda berambut merah itu menjulurkan lehernya, mencoba mencari rambut pirang pasir milik kakak perempuannya di antara kerumunan dan berhati-hati agar bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Sasori.

"Dapat!"

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Gaara saat melihat kedua _target-_nya sedang mengantre di depan salah satu studio. Shikamaru membawa popcorn ukuran double dan _soft drink _untuk mereka berdua sementara Temari memperlihatkan tiket pada petugas bioskop. Gaara mengerling nomor teater di atas pintu ganda itu.

_Theatre 4_

"Oke. Kanku—rou?" pemuda itu celingukan. Ia baru sadar kakak lelakinya tidak ada di dekatnya. "_Damn! _Kemana perginya manusia satu itu? Ah, nanti sajalah..."

Ia kemudian bergerak ke bagian penjualan tiket –dan membeku setelah melihat judul yang terpampang di sana.

"Gaara—Oi!" Kankurou terengah-engah tiba di sampingnya, meletakkan tangan di pundak Gaara. "Kau ini... meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Gaara diam, menatap Kankurou.

"Oi!" Kankurou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah adiknya. "Kau kenapa? Mereka sudah masuk studio?" Ia menjulurkan leher ke arah deretan pintu studio di seberang ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia itu. "Teater berapa?"

"Kankurou..."

"Sudah tahu, kan? Ayo, sebaiknya kita juga beli tiket!"

"Kankurou..." Gaara tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Apa? Ayo cepat, nanti keburu pen—"

"Itu _film horor."_

_Gulp._

_

* * *

_

Masih bersambung...

* * *

_Makasih buat **ambudaff, karupin.69, karinuuzumaki **& **Hey Dhee** yang udah mereview chapter lalu. Yay! *peluk2* ^__^_


End file.
